The good the bad and Vanessa
by jbabe16
Summary: In a world where Gnomes are born with super human abilities, some are Crime busting hero's others are mischievous crime starting Villains, and then there are some who can decide their fates. For one Gnome, one very rare gnome who stands out above the others and destined to chose her fate will face the troubles of life with no powers and learn what it truly means to become a super.
1. Heroes and Villains

**This is my 6th story for this and I have to say I think I'm going to like this one the most the idea just came to me all of a sudden and I wanted to see what you all thought of it so enjoy it. My little brother likes a lot of comic books and superhero themed stuff so I wanted to give this comic book thing a try and I think I got something really good. Let me know what you think. Enjoy...**

* * *

_Narrations..._

_Space, a vast seemingly endless region of all humanity where stars and planets and galaxies of all kinds float apart, where it is said the beginning of all time and space had ever begun. And within that great unexplored canvas of matter and wonders there was one sole galaxy where stars shined brighter than bright, The milky way Galaxy. It was a spiraling vortex amongst millions of others more greater in size than it, but the true fascination is what lies inside it. Deep within this galaxy past the stars and nebulas and other space objects was a tiny system made up of a hot blazing star for a sun and surrounded with 8 small planets, But one of those planets was earth, where there was an abundance of life that frolicked about merrily and happy. _

_For centuries past and centuries to come humanity has explored the space realms and all their is to it. Astronauts come and go all the time and with technology we have seen photographs of space we have never seen before. But the age old question that runs through every mind; Is there any life on other planets. Is earth really the only planet with any traces of life at all. __Up until now earth was considered the only planet amongst million of trillions of others to only have living/breathing life forms on it. But what they didn't know was that there were other life forms not human life forms but life forms just the same and they were out there...way, way out there._

_Deep in the coldest regions of outer space, in a very distant galaxy, far from off the stars, farther then any human had dared to travel in the known history of man, where the sun shined at it's brightest there was a planet, but not just any planet, a planet filled with gnomes of all shapes and sizes and colors but this was not a regular planet and these were not regular gnomes these gnomes were inhabited on a super planet where all it's inhabitants were of super heroes and super villains. Super heroes dominated the planet, defending the world from the villains that walked among them but like all heroes there were villains set out to destroy them and these villains were some of the toughest there were. And while we all know how superheroes and villains have secret identities, around here that was not the case, see every gnome in this world was either born good or evil no secret identity required it was full on super hero/super bad-guy things around the clock. And within this giant planet of good and bad gnomes in one particular garden there lived gnomes of both good and evil, now normally good and evil gnomes don't live together, but that was changed when 2 very particular gnomes; one of good and the other of evil __shared a forbidden love that over came their bitter families hatred of each other and surprisingly united 2 gardens of good and evil._

_The gnomes of this garden, like all gnomes of that planet, were born with either the inheritance of good and evil nature as were the offspring of these 2 star-crossed supers.;_

**_SUPER HEROES;_ **

**Juliet**- Fly, Heat vision, Super strength, Healing powers, Super human agility; she can move faster and swifter than any hero or villain, because of this she usually prefers hand to hand combat with bad-guys.

**Nanette**- Fly, communicate with animals, shrink things to microscopic size.

**Paris**- Fly, Psychic abilities, teleportation,

**Lord Redbrick**- Levitate, can erase peoples memories, hypnotize people, his walking cane can make anyone it touches forcibly tell the truth.

**Jake**-Ghost like powers; Fly, Phase through solid objects, communicate and summon the undead.

**Kelly**- Fly, X-ray vision, super hearing, camouflage abilities

**Jazmin**- Fly, Shoot lasers from her hands, she can absorb other peoples attacks and reflect them back 3x' as powerful.

**London**- Fly, Power of telepathy; she can read minds and use her enemies thoughts as weaknesses against them.

**Scarlett and Fuscia**- Fly, Ability of Super speed by locking hands together. Fuscia can shoot heat rays from her eyes and Scarlett can shoot freeze rays from her eyes.

**Bruno/Juno-** Bruno has razor sharp claws and Juno has razor sharp teeth but they can both Fly and can walk up walls.

**Featherstone- **Fly, super vision, night vision, able to control/generate magnetic fields.

_**SUPER VILLIANS;**_

**Gnomeo**- Fly, Super strength, can temporarily weaken the power of others, can create multiple versions of himself.

**Benny**- Fly, Super strength, Stretch his body to incredibly lengths.

**Tybalt**- Fly, Super strength, Earthbending powers- Move the ground at will.

**Lady Bluebury**- Levitate, Uses her magical staff to conjure lighting.

**Jr**.- Fly, Super strength, super speed, can turn invisible and generate force fields, able to grow/shrink his body size.

**Violet-** Fly, Ability to move objects with her mind.

**Tyler**- Fly, Super strength, Morph into anything or anyone he chooses.

**Jackson**- Fly, Super strength, Conjures up fire.

**Benzin**- Fly, Super strength, Can run super fast like his twin sisters but can also shoot a heat ray from his left orange eye and a freeze ray from his right blue eye.

**Bennie**-Fly, Sonic screams; she can break down just about anyone and anything by screaming incredibly loud, ability to Possess people

_But of all the superheroes and super villains there is one who stands out from them all, the smallest and most invisible of the garden, little Vanessa, what makes her so much more different from everyone else, she is...the decider._

_In the world of super beings it is a very rare thing to be born without the intentions of being good or bad and very few in all of super gnome history are born that way. Those born without being good or bad are known as the Deciders, for they can chose whether to use the powers they have for good or evil, it is very important for those born that way to make these critical decisions as soon as possible, for if not, anyone who does not choose are outcaste and sent adrift into the lonely voids of space only to be consumed or destroyed by whatever lurks within the stars. _

_This however was the exact type of thing that worried Vanessa so much, she did not know whether to become good or evil nor was she sure did she even want to be either of them at all. She knew the consequences for that type of thinking but being the way she was it was just a decision she did not feel comfortable making esp. by force._

**Vanessa**-Water-based powers; Control water, freeze it to create icicles, summon blizzards at her command, she can control the blood inside of peoples body and control them from the inside-out _(blood is mostly 80% water) _she can also run on the surface of water and pull the water out of plants and thin air.

_This young girl had the powers, now she just had to decide what she was gonna do with them..._

* * *

**I know some of the powers I listed might be lame but there's only so many powers I could think of that existed.**

**Well that was the 1st chapter I hope you all liked it. :)**

**I have the whole story pretty much planned out and it's super cool and stuff but you guys might not like it that much...I don't know, do you guys think I should carry on with it or not? **

**By the way; what would ur superpowers be if you had any? Mine would be Flying, super strength and be able to control water.**


	2. The beggining (Super Love encounters)

**There's nothing like getting back to the basics if I do say so myself. You thought a red and blue Gnome falling in love was crazy, check out what happens when a heroine and Villain fall in love, CRAZY TENSIONS and all the stuff you loved from the original movie are back in this great twist on all our favorite movie of all time. Enjoy. I know I said this was going to be a superhero story, which it is and we'll get to all the super stuff sooner than you think, but what's the point of telling a story if you don't go all the way from the beginning where it started? What do you all have to say to that? ;(**

**Hahah I'm just joking but still onto the story people :)...**

* * *

**Juliet pov**

I was walking, I mean, Floating around my garden late one night seeing what there was to see. Being a super heroine was by far the best thing ever, my dad and my mum were both Heroes and I wanted to be just like them ever since I was a girl, But I was 17 now and I could handle myself just fine. Where I'm from all of the garden is made of Red super heroes, especially my best friends Nanette and Jazmin they were about the coolest Heroines I ever met and my only true friends in the garden. Everyone around here treated me like a princess or something, I didn't know if it was because I was a hero like all of them or because my dad was so overprotective of me, but whatever the reason that's not who I was. True, a Hero is loyal and strives to do good for the entire city, My mum always taught me to be the best heroine I could be just like her and that's what I did, alongside my girls and my dad too when he lets me. But other than being a hero I also loved to battle, My born superpower was super human agility, which gave me incredible skills and flexibility and hand to hand combat styles, My dad had trouble accepting the powers I was born with for a long time, but he got over it cause he knew I could handle myself and strive become the best heroine I could be. I was one of the more powerful heroines I knew and that's the way I lied it.

Anyways I was floating high above my garden looking down at it and I could see just about everything there was to see. In the middle of the garden I could see my two best girlfriends standing around talking and just who I wanted to see too.

"Girls!" I shout as I made my way to them

"Juliet!" They said racing back to my side. "What have you been up to?" Nanette said.

"My dad put me on garden patrol for once I was just overlooking the garden" I said,

**Clink!**

I felt something solid and hard hit me in the back of the head "Ow!" I said rubbing my lump, I looked down and saw it was a hard rock someone threw at me. But who would...Of course "TYBALT!" I shout and fly over to him.

When he saw me he gave an evil grin "Look who dropped by my goody-goody little cousin!" He teased. unlike the rest of us Tybalt was a straight up Villain, no joke, he was the actual definition of what being a Villain is all about. Tybalt being my cousin, you might think it's strange having a Villain mixed in with a family of Heroes, but the reality of it is way back, like really way back, there was some trace of villainy in my family that was never fully inherited by any redbrick until Tybalt was born, but seeing as how I acted like a Villain when I was practicing my fighting I guess some trace of that Villainy got passed down to me too.

But like I was saying, I was very mad at Tybalt right now "Did you throw this rock at my head"

"What makes you assume I did it?" He asked

"Cause you're the only Villain in this garden and it's just the type of thing you would do"

"What are you going to do about it? I'm not afraid of you" He states

"You should be I've got super agility powers" I said sounding fierce.

Tybalt was not the least bit intimidated by that "Yes and I can do this" He stomped on the ground where I was standing and a huge hole opened up, I fell through and then Tybalt covered me in dirt so only my head and shoulders were seen. "Now what do you have to say"

"LET ME GO!" I said stringing to get out.

"Why should I?" He asked folding his arms

Just as Tybalt said that he found himself washed away by a sudden splash of water. I looked over and jazmin and Nanette were right by my side, as usual "That's why?" Nanette said floating to help unbury me from the ground. "You alright Jules?"

"Never better" I smiled

Tybalt got mad "Oh you're about to regret you ever did that!" He said using his powers to launch a boulder at her

Jazmin used her super strength and crushed the boulder in mod flight and then she shot a laser at Tybalt zapping his hands. "Ouch!" He said blowing his hand in pain. "Now as you were saying" Jazmin said getting ready to strike him again"

Tybalt glared at all 3 of us "You can't hide behind your friends forever cuz!" He said before flying off somewhere.

"HEY WAIT YOU STILL HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I said still trapped in the dirt

"Hang on Jules I know just what to do?" Nanette assured me. She waved her hands around me and I started to shrink down in size, so small I leaped right out of the hole.

"Thanks Nanette!" I said but she didn't here me, I was too small now.

"Juliet where'd you go?" Jazmin asked searching for me, she almost crushed me with her enormous foot. Time to get big again.

I had to fly up to Nanette's eye so she could see me "Oh Juliet there you are, you're cute when you're tiny!" She giggled

I threw her a sarcastic face and flew to her ear "Make me big again!" I shout to her.

"No problem girl" She said and them turned me back to my normal size with them. "Thanks for that girl I don't know what I'd do without you" I said hugging them.

"We'll always be there for you Jules the 3 of us together forever" Jazmin announced making us giggle.

But that was short lived when I began to hear a lot of commotion from outside the garden gates. I could hear yelling and screaming, one voice I easily recognized as my fathers, but the others I had no clue. Me and the girls just stood at the gate as the commotion grew

"What's going on out there?" Nanette wondered.

"I don't know but whoever my dad's yelling at it's not pretty" I said concerned.

There was a sudden zapping sound and then the noise died down. I got worried about my dad, but then I saw him float his way in here looking very weak and then he collapsed on the ground

"Dad!" I panicked flying to his side. Jazmin and Nanette helped me get him over to the pedestaled, he was weak and holding his sides in pain

"Daddy what happened?" I asked taking his hand.

He tried to say something but he was in too much pain and holding his side a lot. I moved his hand and there was a big gash in his sides, I gasped and covered my mouth. "Daddy!" I cried holding him tighter "Don't worry daddy you'll be alright, I got this"

I started waving my hand around and a ball of light formed as I dropped it down onto my fathers gash and there was a bright light as the gas vanished instantly. I got the healing abilities from my mother she took very good care of my dad and me and now I had to take care of my Dad and myself without her.

I saw my dad started to regain his strength and he looked at me "Juliet" Dad said slowly

"Daddy you're okay" I cried hugging him tightly.

"Thank you my dear child, I'm so lucky to have you around" He smiled at me

"You know I would never let anything happen to you daddy, mum told me to be there for you and I always will" I kissed him slowly

"You're mother would be proud of the heroine you're becoming" He said stroking my cheek.

"Daddy what happened out there?"

"Lady bluebury and her blasted blues that's what happened?" He scowled.

"Blues!" I scowled with him "That figure's"

"A whole garden full of Villains they are, they do nothing but cause us grief!" Dad puffed up his chest "And I'm an old man I can only take so much"

"Don't say that daddy you're better than they are"

"I'm just at my wits end with those villains!" He said throwing his magic cane away to the floor.

"Come now sir it's not that bad" Jazmin said handing him his cane again.

"Yes it could be a lot worse between them" Nanette said

Dad looked at us and sighed "I guess you girls are right" He grinned. But then he held his side again still in pain.

"You're still hurt, you need to go rest daddy so the healing can take full effect!" I said, I didn't want anything to happen to my dad he was all I had left of my family, of course there was Tybalt but we all know my feelings towards him. "Dad go and rest, I'll watch over the garden till you're better"

"Of course, see you around sweetie, girls" Dad said before floating away.

Once he was gone I huddled my friends together "Girls just in case my dad doesn't get better I need to get something"

"What's that" Jazmin asked

"Well when I was scanning the garden from the air I looked at the old Laurence garden across the alley, and I saw something" I whispered

"Which was?" Nanette asked

"A Cupids Arrow Orchid!" I said in a low rumble

They both gasped "No way, those are very rare" Jazmin said

"I now, that's why I'm going to go get it tonight but I need you 2 to cover for me. If my dad asks just tell him I ran out to the market for food"

"No problem!" Nanette said with a wink.

**ZAP**

A sudden flash of a ray came right at us and scared the red color right off of me. "Hey what the..." I said asking where that had come from.

I heard hardy laughing and looked over to the gate, those blue Villains were poking their heads out laughing. "Oh it's them! GET LOST YOU'VE MESSED WITH US ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!"

"That's what you think sweetheart!" I heard one of them shout back.

"We don't have to acknowledge your kind you know, losers!" Jazmin shout to them.

"That's a lot of bold talk from a girl" One said back again.

Jazmin got mad "Okay you've asked for this!" Jazmin used her powers and crated a laser ball and then shoot it at the gate as it blasted through making a scar and scaring them away. "Jerks! I hate them so much"

"Not as much as I do!" I said looking back at them gate "Those Villainous blues are so going to get what's coming to them someday!" I hissed before flying off somewhere.

**(Meanwhile on the bad side)**

**Gnomeo pov**

Like everyday I was floating through my garden chatting and talking with all my fellow Villains. All the blues of my garden were Evil, mischievous Villains, some more evil than others but evil just the same. We all rob, steal, cheat and cause mischief just like any Villain would do, sometimes we do it to each other just because we can, but mostly our evilness was targeted at a Villains worse nightmare; Heroes, and lucky for us a whole clan of red hero gnomes laid right next door, our primary targets.

But whenever there was trouble started with them, it was usually me who dealt with it along with my friends. See I was like the prince of Villains in my garden I robbed, cheated, stole and pranked everyone 8 ways till Sunday and that got me the title Prince of all Villains, at least to my family. I came from a whole line of Villains, who were the best of the best. The best Villain I knew of was my father, he was King of being what a true Villain is suppose to be and I always wanted to be just like him when I grew up. He taught me everything I knew about being the bad boy I was today and we really connected as close as a father and son could be. But not only was he a great Villain and my role model he was also a great provider for my mum and me, he took care of both of us and protected us no matter what. Sadly after he died my whole family was heartbroken especially my mum and me, Now I had to watch over her and the rest of my garden, trying to fill the void that was left by my dad.

"Gnomeo oh Gnomeo!" I heard my mums gentle voice as I flew over to her.

"You called me mum" I asked. My mum was a Villain and along with my dad she showed me a thing or 2 after he was gone, I loved my mum she was all I had left of my family I was so close too.

"Oh there you are son, I just wanted to know where you had gone"

"Just patrolling the garden as always" I said saluting to her.

She smiled "You're father would be proud of you" She said kissing my cheek. "Oh and by the way I wanted to tell you that..."

Just then I saw a small zap of a powerful ray come right towards us "Mum look out!" I said using my black cape to shield her from the blast. My cape got singed a bit but noting too bad.

"Oh my thank you my dear boy" Mum smiled at me.

"Where'd that even come from?" I asked looking around.

"Hey Gnomeo!" I heard my evil cousin, best friend and trusty sidekick Benny fly towards me. He and I were a Villain team and caused a lot of trouble together, when I saw him his face was dark and singed like he had been blasted of something.

"Benny what happened to you? you look burnt" I asked chuckling a bit.

He glared a bit "It was those goody-goody heroes next door. One of those girls really got me" He said coughing dust a bit.

I looked over at the gate and glared. I walked over there and looked through a small hole, I could see a lot of them all just laughing and talking and being nice to one another. It was an eyesore to watch

"Heroes, disgusting!" Mum shuddered watching them with me.

"I hate them all so much!" Benny hissed

"Making their lives miserable is what I live for" I said with a smirk.

"Well boys I'm off to do Villainess things, Gnomeo you're in charge till I get back" She said before disappearing from my sight

"Sure thing mum!" I called back. "So benny I was thinking tonight you and I could pay a little visit to the heroes next door and give them a little Villain trickery" I flashed an evil grin

"Sure thing I love anything that has to do with messing with those heroes" He said rubbing his hands together.

"So it's settled we go at dusk" I said high fiving him.

**Juliet pov**

It was nearing twilight hours and I was about to embark on an important mission. I waited by the door with Nanette and Jazmin by my side. "Alright girls I'm going out wish me luck"

"Wait Jules" Jazmin said pulling me back "You can't go out with all those bright colors on you, you might be seen" Jazmin said looking at my bright red hero costume

"You're right I need a disguise"

"Oh a new outfit, I'm on it!" Nanette said floating away and then came back and trapped me in a large pink sock "That is cute. Give us a turn" She said I rolled my eyes and did it.

"Nice junk in the trunk, now go get your flower" She said me and jazmin looked at each other "Uh maybe a tad less florescent pink" I ask annoyed

"How much less"

"Try black!" I said.

"Black you wanna look like a Villain?" She asked

I rolled my eyes "No I just need to blend in"

"Here you go Juliet" Jazmin said tossing me a black sock, perfect. I slipped it on and did a few kicks in it, still super flexible. "Looking good Jules, black does suit you" Jazmin said with a thumbs up to me.

"I'm going for it" I said slipping my mask on and running away doing a flip and standing to my feet.

I raced into the garden, which was big and overgrown with grass and weeds, luckily I could fly right through but I had to say low o I wouldn't be seen. Through the grass and hovering over the stone wall, From there I raced across the ledge and over to the greenhouse where my prized possession was just sitting there. I grabbed a tree branch and propelled myself over to the roof and slowly crawled my way up. My target was in perfect view and now all I had to do was grab it, but when I did someone else did too.

**Gnomeo pov**

Tonight I was in the shed getting ready to do a little Villain style trickery. I was waiting outside the gate for benny who was taking forever. Then he finally had the decency to show up.

"Finally I though you skipped out on me!" I smirked

"I would never want to miss this" He said. He and I walked out the garden over to the red gate and floated up to look over the red garden. I could see all the red garden and where all the gnomes were with their bright colored costumes. I saw Tybalt over by the well sleeping like the fat potato he was. It was weird to see a villain mixed in with a family of heroes, I might have actually gotten along with Tybalt If I didn't hate him so much.

"Hooray I love going command-o" Benny said bumping me a bit. I gave him an irritated look and told him to keep it down.

"Shh now just keep quiet" I said as we flew over the gate and down into the garden. We hid within the bushes to blend with the shadows and made our way across the garden undetected. I flew over to the shed and opened it up to find Tybalt precious mower sitting there.

"Benny give me the paint...Benny?" I asked reaching but benny was not with me anymore. I turned around and saw him spray painting the well and Tybalt was right there "No!" I whispered.

I ran over to get him before we get in trouble "Benny, benny!" I whisper shout. Benny tripped and the can went flying I raced to grab it but it tripped the alarm and then every red looked over at us.

"Tybalt!" I hear Lord redbrick shout, that's when Tybalt launched up and we launched back.

"Run for it now!" I say as benny flew away. Leaving me to battle Tybalt.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here Bluebury" Tybalt said cracking his knuckles

"You wanna talk or fight Villain to Villain" I said cracking my Knuckles.

"So be it!" He said lunging at me and I lunged back we started throwing a few fist punches for a while and then Tybalt wanted to play dirty. He whacked me in the stomach and I hit the ground and then he flee right down ready to pile drive me. I rolled out the way as he cracked the ground and I started to shake a bit. I floated back up to the air and now I had the upper advantage on Tybalt, but he just flew right after me, But I had one small advantage, my super powers. I flew as fast as I could and as far as I could in front of him. Then I turned and hovered around. Tybalt was coming at me fast but I had the advantage on him. I shoot a small ray at him and then just like that he fell to the ground with a boom. I floated back down to see him get up and try to fly again but he couldn't get off the ground anymore.

"What is this? What did you do to me?" He said.

"I put a block on your flying abilities now you won't be able fly for a while" I smirked. "Sucks to be you" I grinned.

"Haha take that!" Benny came flying back to my side and high fived me.

"You haven't won yet Gnomeo you forgot about my real power" Tybalt smirked. The ground began to rumble and crack open and then all of a sudden Benny got sucked down in the dirt and was stuck there.

"Benny you alright?" I asked trying to pull him out of there.

"STOP! You're going to rip my head off!" He complained.

I looked to Tybalt very mad "Let him go right now!" I demanded

He smirked at me "Let him go, sure thing!" He said stomping at the ground and just like that benny shot right up in the air and rocketed away. Next thing I knew Tybalt pushed me to the ground and started shooting surface to air rocks at benny who was dodging them all.

I got up and pushed Tybalt to the ground "Benny Fly home!"

"But-" He tried to say before Tybalt started shooting more rocks.

"Just go!" I shout and benny just flew back to the gate and I flew back down to Tybalt. "It's just us now!"

"Bring it on" He said shooting up more rocks at me and I just flew by every one. I raced at him trying to puch him but he brought up a stone wall that I slammed into and fell to the ground. Then he stomped the ground sending me flying smack into the wall on the far side. I rolled on the ground in pain for a moment as Tybalt slowly made his way over to me. I looked up and he had this huge boulder getting ready to crush me.

"Lights out Gnomeo!" He said before

**CRASH *Blackout***

Now I was caught between a rock and a hard place, Literally. I could hear Tybalt laughing at me thinking I was crushed but I wasn't going down that easily. Luckily I was born with incredible super strength and that was my benefit now, I used all my mighty strength to lift the boulder off me and I floated up right and then I tossed the boulder away as it smashed on the ground.

"Nice try Tybalt but I don't go down that easily" I said getting ready to battle some more.

He gave a deep glare "You will tonight cause it's just you and me"

I smirked thinking of my next move "You want to destroy me, fine! you have to destroy the right me" I said. I still had one more power to show off, one that would blow his mind. I concentrated slowly and then...

**Poof**

Multiple look alike copies of me began forming in a large circle around Tybalt who was looking pretty freaked. "You want to destroy me Tybalt Take your pick...Attack!" I shut as all the ME's go at him and bury him in a big pile. But easily he broke away as they all went flying. Tybalt began shooting rocks at all of them but whenever he got a copy they just vanished and I just made more until there were way more than I could count. In all the confusion I easily snuck away from him, but then he just had to go and cause a giant eruption on the ground as a large wave of earth came my way and whacked me over the gate and into the old garden across the alley.

I floated around trying to find my way out until something caught my eye, I saw a sudden black figure race across the wall as I looked closer. The figure was obviously a girl Gnome with a well curved body, standing silhouetted against the moonlight. I didn't know who she was but I knew for sure that I wanted her. I followed her over to the greenhouse and flew to the roof where she was and I saw a rare Cupid's Arrow Orchid flower. I raced up to get it at the same time she grabbed it. I looked her in the eyes, those sweet emerald green eyes and I felt this strange girl had stolen my heart.

**Juliet pov**

I was looking into the face of a handsome young Gnome with blonde hair and nice blue eyes. I didn't know who he was nor if h was good or evil, but I didn't even care about that. I gave him a warm smile which he returned and I was lost in his face and his smile. It had only been a few seconds but I instantly fell in love with him at that very moment. I leaned closer to him wanting to kiss him but I did not even know him, Plus he had his hands on my flower.

"Oh uhm, this flower is-is mine" I said trying to take it from him but he wouldn't let go.

"No I believe this is mine I grabbed it first" He said tugging it.

"But I saw it first it's mine I came all this way to get it"

"How far?" He wondered

"Far enough! may I please have it now?"

He asked me "And what are you gonna leave if I let go"

"Yes!"

He smirked at me "Then I'm afraid I have to keep it"

"Wrong choice I'm not leaving without this Flower" I said trying to tug at it again.

"What's your name?"

"Juliet!"

"Well Juliet you can wait all night cause this flower is mine" He jerked it from my grip, I tried to grab it back but he flew away from me I flew after him and snatched it back from him.

"Ha! now it's mine!" I said.

He bumped my arm and took it away "You were saying!" He said hovering me in circles.

I was a bit annoyed and at the same time intrigued by him "Give. Me. That. Orchid!" I smiled trying to grab it

"Try. And. Take. It!" He mimicked me.

"Alright!" I said swiping it from him just like that "Thanks!" I said turning away.

I felt him Push me down as I fell through the greenhouse and he grabbed the orchid from me again. "Nice greenhouse huh?"

"Oh yeah you should see it from here"

"What and miss this view" He asked I shot a small ball of light at him and he went falling through the greenhouse and I grabbed the orchid just as he fell by. My prize achieved I started to fly away but he grabbed my legs and pulled me down and grabbed the orchid away.

"Who's your gnomey?" He smirked

I rolled my eyes at him "Who's your gnomey?" Was that really what he was going with. I launched at him, pinned him to the wall and took the orchid back.

"Who's your gnomey now?" I winked flying away. I flew away from him again smiling thinking he was coming after me.

"Hey!" I hear his voice as he flew right past me super fast and snatched the orchid on the way. I smiled and flew right after him weaving in/out of hanging lights as I caught him up to him. I pushed on one of the loosest lights to him as it hit him and he dropped the orchid, I flew down and grabbed it and then flew back up waving it around. The light came right back to me and hit me a I dropped fro the air and slid down a branch and hit a sack to cushion my fall. I saw the Orchid drop on the floor and I raced to get it but He beat me to it and then took off. I flew right after him ass he raced over the pond I flew behind him and grabbed the orchid as we went back and forth twirling in the air and tugging at each other. We stopped and floated down to a branch over the water and just gazed at each other as he leaned in going for a kiss until...

**SNAP, CRACK**

We dropped in the water a my sock disguise came off revealing my heroine persona. I looked around for him in the water and I got a big surprise, The guy I was in love with was a Villain a trouble making villain. Of all the Guys in the world he had to be a villain.

Terrified I swam back up to the surface and flew away "Oh god he's a villain not a villain" I said flying away. I looked behind me and saw that he was after me I had to get away from him.

"Juliet what are you doing out here?" Tybalt asked me as I bumped him in the alley

"I uhm! Well I could ask you the same question Tybalt" I answered back

"I was looking for that villainous Blue Gnomeo, he was just in our garden reeking havoc and I need payback" He said cracking his knuckles. So that was his name Gnomeo, how original. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"He sounds awful no I uhm! certainly haven't seen him I haven't seen him at all" I said acting casual.

"Well lucky you. C'mon let's get inside" He said walking me back to the garden I looked back at the old garden before I went inside and I saw Gnomeo poke his head out just as I went in.

As soon as I was inside I went flying right to my pedestal where the girls were waiting for me. I splashed water on my face to clear my head and my mind thinking what had just happened.

"So where's the oh so important orchid" Jazmin said. I paid her no mind and just mumbled to myself.

"W-what orchid?" I said floating up the steps and then just started floating about thinking. How was I gonna explain I was in love with a villain.

"What?" I asked as she looked me over I tried not to show it but I guess she saw right through me.

"Shut up! you met a boy!"

"Really"

"What no, well, maybe, sort of, uhm...yes! yes I did" I smile

"Aaah! Details and go slowly" Nanette said shaking me "Is he totally gorgeous?"

"Totally"

"Does he have a nice round belly"

"Well lets call it sturdy"

"And his..." She whistled and made a hat shape

"His hat is uhm!"

"Big and pointy"

"And curvy!" I add as she and jazmin kept screaming and making my ears hurt

"And what about him Is he totally cute for a hero?" Jazmin asked smiling

"Yes he's cute and all and you know I suppose in a certain light you might say he resembles a...Villain" I whispered to them.

"Villain!" Jazmin screamed.

I cringed and looked over to Nanette "Please tell me this is a joke right?"

"It's not I'm in love with him, a Villain!" I said slapping my forehead

"Juliet what are you thinking"

"I wasn't! I was in the garden getting the orchid and he was there and I didn't even know he was a Villain and then he and I were talking and chasing each other around, it was so wonderful and he was so dreamy and then it all just happened so fast" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Juliet you can't possibly be in love with him he's a Villain you're a hero it would never work ever!" Jazmin said

"I know but he's not so bad for a villain he's really not" I said

"Juliet this is so fantastic"

"Is it?"

"It's doomed"

"What?"

"A hero and A villain it just can't be for it's a doomed love and that's the best kind. You'll never see him again and then one day when you die you'll be all 'Oh! my true love, I only saw him once'" Nanette was being dramatic with this and then I got scared

"I'll only see...what do you, what are you...What are you chatting about once, I'll only see him once?" I asked.

"How romantically tragic" She said picking up a sunflower "Your love is doomed, your love's dead, your love's doomed, your love's dead, it's doomed, dead" She said floating away.

I picked up a yellow petal she dropped "I'll only see him once" I sighed.

Jazmin put her hands on my shoulder "It's probably for the best Jules" She said flying away too.

I didn't want to believe what Nanette was saying was true. I knew this was wrong and going against the hero Villain way of life but there was something about Gnomeo that I found very intriguing. It had only been a while and this boy I knew nothing about, the guy who was suppose to be my sworn enemy, Gnomeo was a Villain and he had stolen my heart.

**Gnomeo pov**

That girl, that heroine girl, Juliet. I don't know what had come over me but I was in love with her, even though she was good and I was bad I just had to see her again. Why? I don't know, but I needed to see her again. I walked back to her gate and crept inside, I was in deep trouble here now for being seen earlier with benny but this was different, I was looking for my true love.

I walked within the shadows to blend in with my the darkness of my clothing and crept quietly amongst the bushes. I could see a lot of Gnomes floating around, but none of them were who I was looking for.

"Nanette you think we should go back and talk to Juliet about her affections for that Villain boy she met" I heard the girl with dark hair say.

"No you heard her she just needs time to air this out herself" The frog said as the passed me by

Juliet she was here somewhere and now I knew she had feelings for me like I had feelings for her, now I really had to find her. I crept along slowly until I reached the farthest I could go in the bushes. I waked next behind the pedestal in the corner and looked up as a sudden bright light caught my eye. I looked up, there she was, my Juliet, standing over the edge of her chambers with a forlorn look. I wanted to speak to her so badly but couldn't, but she started to speak instead.

"Oh Gnomeo, Gnomeo are we really doomed my gnomeo to never see each other again. Why of all things did you have to be a villain, a lifelong sworn enemy to my heroine nature, why could you not be a hero like me or I could be a trouble Villainess like you. I mean what's in a hero that is not in a villain and vice versa. If I could, I would change myself just to be near you, but because you are my enemy I am sworn to not have feelings for you, but knowing that you could never be mine nor could I never be yours only makes me crave you more. I mean what's in a gnome because you are bad my father see's only good and because I am good I feel oh so bad. Oh But really what we are shouldn't be the thing to keep us apart should it?" She said sighing.

"No! no it's shouldn't I couldn't have said it better myself" I race over and tell her, not holding back anymore.

"Oh my giddy aunt! did you just hear all of that, what are you doing here?" She said panicking.

"I know you must think I'm crazy for this"

"You are crazy get out of here before you get caught!"

"But I came here just to see again!" I tell her.

She paused and looked at me "You did!" She said smiling.

I walk closer to the bottom of her pedestal "I did. I don't know why but I really just wanted to be near you again"

"I know how you feel" She said stepping down the stapes towards me. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped and went tumbling down, I raced up and caught her as we both hit the ground. I opened my eyes and she was on top of me and I was holding her very slender body to mine.

"Oh my thanks for the save!" She said floating off me as I did the same. "So uhm! you came here just for me huh?"

"Yeah I wanted to tell you that I uhm..." I paused trying to tell her I loved her.

"What, you what?" She asked in excitement.

I was about to tell her when something came up "Juliet, Oh Juliet where are you?" I heard a shrill voice

"Oh no!" She said standing in front of me "Quick hide" But before I could say anything she pushed me into the bushes.

**Juliet pov**

I had to hide gnomeo as my friend came back over to me I had to act casual. "Juliet there you are?" Nanette said flying to me

"Here I am!" I said back chuckling and looing to the bushes beside me to make sure he was hidden.

"Look Jules about earlier when I said it's probably for the best you not see that Villain boy anymore" Jazmin started "Me and Nanette talked it over, and while I still think its crazy. I want to see you happy, so if you really want to see him again it's fine with me"

I smiled widely at them both "Oh you girls are the best!" I said hugging them

"We know" They said giggling.

"I can't wait to see him again

"Weren't you just talking with him?" Nanette smirked

I went wide eyed, how'd they see that "No I wasn't, I was...talking to myself" I lied

"Juliet you don't have to pretend we saw you with him before we got here so you might as well just face it

"Fine!" I huffed "Hey you can come out now, my friends know!" I said as he came out brushing bush leaves off his face and clothes. He came over to my side and I looked to the girls with a nervous grin

"Girls this is Gnomeo, Gnomeo this is Jazmin and Nanette, my best friends!" I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you girls, I hope" He mumbled.

"So how did you 2 meet?" Jazmin asked

"We were trying to get our hands on the same orchid" I said messing with my fingers

"To be honest I was more trying to get my hands on you" He winked making me blush a bit

"And we kind of just started playing with each other for a while until...We found out who the other was and this began!" I finished.

He looked at me and smiled "Juliet, I know I'm a bad guy and all but I'm not that bad once you get to know me" He said to me

I looked at him and smiled "I feel like I already now you" I took his hand in mine and I gazed at him.

"Ahem!" I heard the girls say giving us smirks

I cleared my throat and got a bit nervous "So now that you know my little secret, please don't tell my dad about this!" I begged

"Oh Jules you know we've got your back with this" Nanette said nudging my shoulder

"Your secrets safe with us" Jazmin said

"Aw I love you girls!"

"But you might want to get him out of here, now!"

"Why?"

"Juliet!" I hear a voice and then my heart stops

"My dad oh no if he see's you here I'm dead!"

"It'll be okay Juliet" Gnomeo said taking my hands. I heard my Dad coming closer, I had to act fast

"I'll distract my father you 2 get gnomeo out of here" I said running to find my dad before he found Gnomeo

"Wait Juliet. Uh Juliet!" I hear Gnomeo call to me but I had to get to my dad.

We bumped right into each other "Dad, Hi!" I said with a much higher tone

"Juliet dear I was just coming to see you, and make sure you were alright" He said stroking my chin

"I am dad why so worried?"

"I'm still mad one of those Villain blues was caught in here earlier so I have everyone on watch" He said. I got scared did he see me and Gnomeo together, I was in big trouble.

"A Blue was in here, gosh that's is terrible"

"Thankfully no harm was done, But if I ever get my hands on him who did this he'll be sleeping with the fishes"Dad yelled waving his stick around.

I turned around biting my nails and panicking, I had to be more carful if my dad saw us together, but he couldn't have, there was no way he aw us...Unless someone else did.

"Juliet are you alright?" Dad asked walking closer to me

"Me I'm Uhm! oh you see I'm just..." I was trying to get something out of me but I choked on my own words. I looked past my dad and saw Gnomeo being shoved out the door by jazmin and Nanette, I saw him take one look at me before he walked out and I sighed deeply

"Juliet what are you staring at?" Dad asked turning around

I unfroze "Oh nothing I was just looking around deep in thought!" I said. I saw jazmin and Nanette give me the all clear signal and I signaled back "Well Dad if we're all done here I'm going to go talk to the girls" I said kissing his cheek and flying away.

I flew back to the girls at the gate "Is he gone?"

"He just left!" Jazmin said. I looked at the gate and flew outside it just as I saw gnomeo walk away "Psst, Gnomeo!" I whispered as he turned around to see me again

"Juliet!" He said racing back towards me

"Gnomeo I don't think it's a good idea for you to come back to my garden my dad is on high alert now!"

"But then how will I see you?" He said frowning

"I don't know...Maybe we could meet somewhere private" I grinned

"Back in the old Laurence place?"

"Tomorrow"

"As soon as possible"

"Shall we say noon"

"Not soon enough"

"I can do 11:45"

"Done!" He said making me laugh. "Until we meet again" He said kissing my hands.

"What a Nice Villain you are" I joked.

He gave me a smirk "And what a bad hero you are for wanting to meet up with a villain!" He said as I rolled my eyes

"Oh and by the way" He said puling out the Orchid "I think you'll find this does actually belong to you!" He said placing it in my palms

"Thank you!" I said placing a kiss on his cheeks. "I better get going" I said turning back around.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my arm, I turned back around as he gave me a huge kiss for a second and then looked at me with a loving smile "11:45, don't forget!" He winked at me

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I said hugging him before I floated back to my garden, I looked at him one last time before I sighed and pressed myself against the door. I lifted the orchid and placed it close to my chest as I floated back over to my pedestaled

Sure enough the girls were waiting for me there "Well what did he say?" Nanette asked shaking me

I punched him off me playfully "I'm meeting him tomorrow morning" I said smiling

"Aaahhh!" They screamed holding me close in a group bunch.

"Oh Juliet I'm so happy for you" Nanette said squeezing me

"So am I?"

"You better head off to bed you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow morning" Jazmin said.

I yawned knowing she was right. I waved goodnight to them and went to bed underneath my pedestaled looking into the stars.

**Gnomeo pov**

I flew back into my garden with the happiest feeling ever I had; I was going on a date with the girl of my dreams. This had to be a dream come true and if it was nobody wake me up from it.

"Gnomeo there you are I was beginning to worry!" Benny said floating up to me. "What happened at the red garden?"

I had to say something or he might get suspicious "Yeah sorry I got a little preoccupied, but it's all handled now" I said playing it cool as I floated into the shed and into my bed, tomorrow morning I had to get up early and be ready for our date.

I woke up right as my alarm had told me too with it's buzzing. 10 in the morning a little less than 2 hours before I had my big date with my newfound love. I strolled into the garden taking in the fresh morning breeze, Love was in the air, for me anyways.

"Gnomeo dear why the happy face?" Mum said when I was near her.

"I just have a good feeling for today mum" I sighed.

"Alright then carry on!" She said floating away. I went back into a momentary daydream.

"GNOMEO!" I hear a voice that made me jump in fright, when I looked up someone was staring me right in the face.

"Benny what's up?' I smiled.

"A couple of us Villains were going to hijack a few cars and stuff you want to come along with us?"

My face lit up "Yes! I sure wou...Oh wait I forgot I can't" I sighed a bit.

"Why not?" He asked

"Benny as tempting as that is I just can't swing it today I'm doing something very important, maybe tomorrow" I wanted to go so badly but I couldn't miss my first date with Juliet I might never get this chance back again, I just couldn't risk it.

Benny just shrugged "Okay but you don't know what you're missing" He said flying away with some of the others.

I sighed thinking I couldn't go but I was needed with someone much more deserving of my time. I looked down at the clock and it was already 11, all these interruptions are going to make me late for my date.

I raced over to the sprinklers and started to lather myself all over with soap getting all the dirt off me. Then I began to shine up the white in my beard with white out and then my shoes had to be polished and my dark cape had to be ironed straight. I rubbed sweet smelling flowers all over me to give me a flower scent Juliet would love and...I still felt like I was missing something, something important.

"*Snaps finger* Flowers!" I realized, I couldn't face Juliet empty handed, some nice flowers would help me win her heart. I picked a lovely bouquet of blue and white roses and a few snips of the wisteria plant, the pride and joy of my garden and the only thing my mum and I had of my father.

"Perfect! and just in time too" I said smiling. I was looking presentable, I had flowers for my beloved and nothing was in my way.

I walked outside the blue garden and finally floated my way into the alley and across to the old Laurence garden, There I waited. I walked by the pond to look at myself one last time, I couldn't be present to Juliet without looking the part, only the best for her. Then I floated around through the tall grass and weeds till I found my way back at the greenhouse where I met the love of my life.

It had been a while and it was close to 11:45 our exact rendezvous time, I was worried about Juliet, Did she change her mind? Maybe she's not coming at all. No she had to come, when I looked into those green eyes of hers last night I knew I'd see her again, so I knew she was going to come. And when she did I had to be ready Looking at myself in the glass of the greenhouse I began to improvise first liners for her.

"Hey there Juliet, what a name it's a great name goes with your eyes. You're looking really cool you're looking good, did it hurt when you fell down from heaven? Ha! that's a killer man. No you're looking cool, yeah so how's it going you baby?"

"Oh I'm fine baby how are you?" I heard a voice that made me jump. How long was she even there I wondered.

**Juliet pov**

"Jules, Jules, JULIET!" I hear someone scream my name

"What?!" I groaned sitting up in bed

"Get up girl it's time to get up!" Nanette said

I glared at her "I don't wanna, go away!" I complained hiding back under my sheets

"Juliet!" She announced yanking the sheets off me and practically forced me up from bed, I was half asleep as she kept pushing me forward into the garden. "Juliet wake up already!" She said squirting water in my face to wake me up.

I was awake now and I was mad "NANETTE!" I shrieked

She giggled "I had to wake you up"

"I didn't even order a wake up call this morning" I cried still grumpy.

"Well too bad you got one!" She said pulling me into the garden

"Where are you even taking me" I asked with a frown. She lead me to the pond where Jazmin was waiting for us.

"Finally what took you so long?" She asked floating to me.

Nanette pushed me forward "I had to get her highness out of her sleeping chambers!" She joked and I just looked at her with a weird face.

"What did you 2 get me out of bed for?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"In case you forgot you have a date with your lover boy today?"

"Not until practically noon. It's nowhere even near that time yet" I said sitting on a rock.

"Yeah well we have a lot to do to get you ready for it" Nanette said.

"Why?"

"Uh look at yourself" Jazmin bent me over the pond to see my reflection. I was a total mess my eyes were weak and my hair was mangled and drool was on my face.

"Ugh is that what I look like" I said looking at myself.

"In the mornings yes" Nanette said and I looked at her "But don't worry we'll help you" She said as they got to work on me.

Before they did anything I had to get hosed and scrubbed down repetitively until I was as clean as I could get, Nanette blasted me wet and then used a blow-dryer to get me dry and also blew me away. Next came the waxing, Nanette took strip after strip of duck tape and started to peel me all over it hurt so bad and I was getting very restless with it. After that she did my face, making my eye rims darker and my cheeks redder, then to add her own personal touch she pained my face green like hers, but there was no way I was seeing Gnomeo like that, NEXT!

Jazmin took over from there, she combed my hair out so it was tangle and knot free and put it back under my hat to make it short with a small bang hanging out, Next came my wardrobe of choice, I didn't want anything too flashy or girly. Jazmin chose a very nice long red dress with this noodle straps a gray corset and gray flats. But also I had to put on my white heroine cape that really complimented my outfit too.

When I was all done the girls looked back at what they had created "Juliet you look amazing" Nanette clapped for me.

"Very swag!" Jazmin said with a thumbs up.

I looked in the mirror next to me and grinned "I hope I look nice"

"You look amazing. Go and nock 'em dead on your date" Jazmin encouraged me "And don't worry we'll cover for you"

"Thanks girls wish me luck" I said floating away.

"Juliet! There you are" I stopped when I heard a voice

"Hi dad!" I said rolling my eyes and turning to face him.

"I'm glad I caught you come with me I wish to talk to you" He said taking my arm

"But dad-"

"Uhm actually sir Juliet has somewhere she needs to be right now" Jazmin tried to get me out of this

"Oh nonsense it'll just take a second dear" He smiled at me

I knew there was no way out of this "Ok daddy I'm listening"

"I've been thinking recently, you're my daughter and also going to follow in your mother and mine footsteps as a great heroine one day. And I know I said I only wanted what's best for you since your so young, but I realized that keeping you locked inside all day won't help you become a full Hero to your potentials. You should be able to go out and experience hero life while you're young. So I decided that today you could come with me on hero patrol of the city, you might get a chance to stop your first Villain too.

I couldn't believe my ears "Are you serious?" I said making sure he wasn't just playing me.

"You're a big girl now dear, I think it's time I trusted you" He said hugging me and I hugged him back.

I couldn't believe it, Dad was finally letting me patrol the city and be like a true hero. I never thought he'd be the one to come to his senses about that but I guess he was finally accepting I wasn't a little girl anymore "Dad thank you so much for this I'll make you proud!" I said hugging him.

"Well let's get started then shall we" He said floating away

I was about to go until my friends got in the way "Uh Jules aren't you forgetting a certain someone who's waiting for you?" Jazmin reminds me.

I slapped my forehead "Oh right thanks for reminding me!" I said and then raced to my dad "Wait dad I forgot I have something to do and I can't go today"

"Why not?"

"I have something to do and It can't wait, can I please do it with you tomorrow" I begged him

"Oh alright tomorrow!" He said stroking my cheek "I love you my girl"

"I love you too Dad!" I said kissing his cheek as he went off.

Once he was gone I sighed "Finally now If I could just get out of here without any more interruptions" I said floating to the door and into the alley and across to the old Laurence garden. It was filled with tall weeds and Grass and was hard to see in front of me, I just flew right above to see if I could see anything or anyone. I flew over to the greenhouse and walked around a bit, I stopped when I heard a voice and ducked between a pile of long grass, I could see a bit of blue and black and a voice like velvet and I knew who it was. I slowly inched my way towards him and he was talking to his reflection saying cheesy pickup lines, probably for me. I tried so hard not to laugh and give myself away.

"So how's it going you baby?" He said

I giggled now's the time to reveal myself "Oh I'm fine baby how are you?" I said walking into his view.

"I uh huh never better" He said leaning on a pile of wood.

I walked closer to him with a smirk "So how long you been waiting for me"

"Far too long, I don't like to be kept waiting you know"

"Sorry I ran into my dad who refused to let me go" I sighed

"Daddy's girl" He teased me.

"Shut up, Mama's boy!" She teased me back.

"Oh you asked for it now" He said coming for me as I flew out of his way.

"Ha you can't hurt a girl who can fly" I said buzzing around his head

"I can fix that problem" He said he shot a small ray at me and suddenly I couldn't fly anymore.

I looked at him"What did you do to me?"

He crossed his arms with a smirk "Blocked your flying abilities"

"No fair!" I huffed.

"Relax it'll wear off in a few minuets" He assured me "But In the meantime I can still get you back" He said picking her up in his arms.

"He put me down!" She said slapping him playfully.

He smirked at her "If you insist!" he floated over to the side of the pond where it was at it's deepest.

"You wouldn't dare!" She warned him.

"Have a nice swim!" He said letting her go as she plopped into the cold water below.

When she resurfaced she was shocked and mad "Why you...I outta!" Juliet got super mad at what he did but she also found it as funny as he did.

"You look cute when you're wet!" Gnomeo joked.

Juliet rolled her eyes "Get me out of here right now!" She demanded as Gnomeo grabbed her arms and lifted her out of the water.

"Now I'm wet and freezing!

"Here allow me!" He said wiping her off with a big rough leaf. "Dry and pretty" He said making her smile

"For a villain you're very polite" She mocked him

He eyed her and smiled "Well for a hero you're very hardcore" He said making me laugh again.

"While we're on the topic; what's it like being a Villain?"

"It's only the most awesome thing in the world! Being a Villain is the best, you can take what you want, stay up all night long and do whatever you want without getting caught"

"Unless of course heroes take you down" I said giggling.

"Bahumbug! I'm better than any lame-o hero I encounter" He said I looked at him with a weird face "Oh no offense to you" He said.

"None taken" I assure him "So Villain life is really all that huh?"

"Better than anything I know. I wouldn't trade it for any other life in the world I love being Evil!" He said throwing me an evil face.

"To be honest I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I were a villainess?"

He gave me a smirk "Yeah you would make a cute bad-girl and black would definitely compliment that body of yours *whistles*" He said outlining the curves of my body.

"Wow a pig much!" I nudge him.

"Hey I call them as I see them!"

"Have you ever thought about being a hero?"

"Did you not just hear me a second ago. NO!"

"Why are you afraid to try and be good?"

He gave me a look and shook his head "No! I'm just better at being bad!"

"Oh you are, are you?" I said getting closer to him. "Why don't you show me just how bad you are?"

"Are you suggesting I show you just what being evil is all about?" He said leaning I my face.

I smirked and leaned closer to his face "Maybe! Unless you aren't bad enough for it!" He pushed him back a little.

"Your call sweetie!" He said getting a serious face on.

I smirked and looked around. I grabbed his hands and walked him through the tall grass and that's was when I found right in the middle of the garden a rundown 1950's Macalister ranger. I knew a lot about mowers from my mum and she let me drive them a few times, when my dad wasn't paying close attention.

I looked back and Gnomeo and smirked "Okay since your 'so bad' why don't you show me a little destructive force?" I flirted with him

He grinned "Show me what you want me to destroy and I came make it happen?"

"Why don't you start with the lawnmower here" I said tapping the sides of it.

"Destroy a mower *scoffs* amateurs works, step aside" He said as I waited. He wet right up to it ad shoot a dark purple black ray and I watched as the mower cracked and ripped apart.

**Boom**

That's when the whole thing just tore apart, bits and pieces went flying everywhere and I ducked and burning bits came my way. I looked up at gnomeo who was dusting off his hands, he walked over to me and helped me to my feet then he leaned to my ears. "All to easy!" He whispered.

"I'm impressed!" I said smirking.

"Now it's your turn what's it like being a heroine?"

"You know following rules keeping balance in the city, stuff like that"

"Gross!" Gnomeo cringed.

"Not really I get to bust bad guys"

"What you blast them or something?"

"I prefer hand to hand combat. I'm a deadly weapon all my own!"

"Oh really!" Gnomeo smirked, then he floated away and into the grass making Juliet confused. Juliet waited and saw the grass rustle thinking it was him, but instead she saw a large boulder coming right at her.

"AAhh!" She screamed and jumping into the air as the boulder crashed into the ground. She was flying again, Gnomeo's effects finally wore off on her as she floated back to the ground and Gnomeo reappeared.

"Alright Juliet, A giant Boulder in perfect condition, Impress me!" He said kicking back at my sides.

I grinned "Watch and learn!" I said stepping over to me large rock placed before me. I felt around it a while trying to find the right spots, a few hard ad sturdy punches and blows here and there and then I just stood there watching. Crack, by crack the boulder began to show until the entire thing went crumbling down into tiny pebbles of it's former form. I turned back to gnomeo and bowed.

He stood there with his mouth open "No. Way." Was all he uttered and then walked over to me "You. Are. Amazing!" He said picking me up a little

"Thanks I know I am!"

"Oops!" He said as we floated over to it, there was a big gap in the door, big enough for us to float through.

The inside of the shed was a bit dusty and cluttered, no one had lived here in years so it was an eyesore ad stuff was thrown al over the place. I held onto Gnomeo's hand as he held onto mine.

"Not a very nice place!" He said looking around.

"*Cough* and it's too dusty!" I say fanning away dust with my hands.

"Hey not every shed can be Muy Bonita you know!" We paused in our tracks. That voice caught us both off guard so suddenly, Gnomeo wrapped an arm to me.

"Uhm who said that?" I said in a low whisper to him

"I did of course!" We heard the voice again. I felt a shadow creep behind us and I held onto Gnomeo as we slowly turned around, there was this incredibly tall figure looking down at us with big white eyes.

Me and Gnomeo just stood there in fear "Uh!" I uttered

"Hola!" The figure said jumping around so suddenly.

"AAhh!" We screamed as we flew past him and through the hole and into the garden and hid In the tall grass. I poked my head out looking around no one in sight.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I have no idea!"

"Okay wherever you are come out slowly I have a loaded stick...Uh...weapon, and, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Gnomeo tried to sound intimidating "You think I scared him?" He asked

"Oh definitely I know I'm scared!" That voice came again, we looked behind us and backed away as we saw that figure again

"Oh no need to be afraid Chica I'm to going to hurt you" He said with a ice spanish accent. He stepped into the light and saw that he was a large plastic flamingo bird.

"Whoa are you too congelado **(Frozen)** Como te llamas?" he said again with his funny accent

I cleared my throat and spoke first "Oh sorry Uh My names Juliet"

"And I'm Gnomeo!"

"Si Me llama Featherstone Qué quieres ser su amigos?"

"Uh I don't know spanish very well but Yes!" Gnomeo said unsure.

"Oh goody now we can all be amigos!" He said wrapping his wired leg to both of us. "So what are you 2 doing here? On a secret date!" He said

"Date? No, no, not dating at all" I said. "Yeah we can't date, were mortal enemies here"

"Yeah I mean don't you see it"

"He's a Villain"

"And she's a Heroine!"

"And I'm pink who cares" Featherstone said as we both looked to him. "Anyway I got to ask why are you bringing her to a dumpy place like this?" He asked gnomeo

"Oh well you see our parents would kill us if they found out we were dating so we have to stay here when we want to see each other. But close enough to our homes so no one gets suspicious"

"Oh well since you're here let us have some fun" He said jumping about.

"You know anything we can do?" I asked

"Si Un momenta I'll be right back!" Featherstone took off leaving the 2 gnomes alone and then he came back with 2 small things in his beak that he placed into the dirt ad then he dropped 3 hard wooden balls right next to them.

"Croquet anyone?"

Juliet smiled and walked forward "Sure I've never played before but I could give it a try!" She said "Uhm what do I do?"

"Fácil, just hit the ball between the 2 poles as hard as you can"

"But what do I hit them with?" I asked seeing as there were no sticks to hit with.

"Si" Featherstone moved his wire leg around in small circles and then 2 metal sticks came floating over to us as we each reached got one.

"Cool power!" Gnomeo said

"Gracias, magnetic abilities!" He said. "Quién es el primero?"

"I'll try it!" I step up and angle my ball to the post I take a whack and it goes straight through the first 2 but not as far to the 3rd one.

I shrugged "Oh well I was close"

"Gnomeo rolled his eyes with a smile Yeah Close, observe!" He said stepping up and he whacked his ball as fast as I did ad his hit 3 poles, more than mine. He looked at me with a smirk "That's how it's done!" He smirked, I rolled my eyes, what a big showoff.

"My turn!" Featherstone said, he used his legs as a stick and whacked his ball through 4 poles beating both of us "Superar eso!" (Beat that)

"Oh I will beat that!" gnomeo assured

I pushed him aside "And I'll beat you!" I said getting I his face. I loved a good competition.

"Remember play where the ball lies"

I fly over to my again and whack it through 4 holes this time double what I previously had. "Now we're talking!"

"Watch this!" Gnomeo said whacking his ball it shoot into my ball and threw it off the track while his ball hit 5 holes in a row. "Boo ya baby!" He cheered

I marched over to him "Hey your ball knocked my ball out of bounds that doesn't count" I argued

"Yes it does! your ball was in my path, what'd you expect?" He said back

"That doesn't count and you know it!" I said

"Yes it does!" He said back. Me and him got into this huge debate over who was right.

"Amigos!" Featherstone snapped as we looked to him. "It's my turn to hit!" He changed the subject for us.

Me and Gnomeo called it eve and then smiled at each other. "Here comes the win!" Featherstone called shooting his ball, he kicked it right up into the air and it launched forward right at us. I was fast with my reflexes and avoided it, Gnomeo however got nailed pretty good ad went scrapping into the ground.

"GNOMEO!" I screamed racing to him ad I smiled back. I lean his head up and sat him in my lap, he opened his eye ad smiled at me "Oh gnomeo are you alright?" I said rubbing his head slowly.

"I'm fine, no trouble!"

"Oh Gnomeo I'm so sorry it was an accidente!" Featherstone said panicking.

Gnome grinned "Relax I'm fine I'm...OUCH!" He said holding his shoulder I could see blood bleeding through the shirt, I moved his cape back and I saw a cut on his shoulder was bleeding.

"Gnomeo your bleeding!" I panicked.

"Yeah and it hurts!" He said rubbing his shoulder.

I leaned him against a rock and took a look at the cut and grinned "Stay still I can help!" I said settling him down. I waved my hands around as a small ball of light formed in my palm and then dropped down into his shoulder, there was a flash of a glow and then suddenly the cut was healed.

I smiled and took his hand in mine "I have my own personal nurse now!" He said making me smile.

"I got the healing power from my mum, she taught me everything about being a heroine just like her...But that was a long time ago!" I sighed.

"I know how u feel My dad taught me about being bad when I was young before he passed away" Gnomeo said sighing.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Featherstone said with a bunch of dandelions I his beak.

"Dandelion seeds! those are wishes" I tell him

"Really they're more like weeds to me"

"Go on make a wish and the blow on it!" I tell him.

He blows a few times but nothing happens yet "It's kind of hard with a beak" He kept blowing and blowing all the air right out of him "kind of tired you out. I going to sit down now!" He plopped I the grass from exhaustion ad me ad gnomeo sat in the grass laughing

"You know to be honest this is the first time I've ever been outside my garden before"

"Really first time! I though heroes wet out in the city all day and night"

"Well my dad he's a little overprotective!" I sighed lying all the way in the grass

I looked at him ad he looked at me as we both laid down in the grass "You know this is crazy right?" He asked me

"Yes!"

"I just never imagined I could fall for a heroine"

"Oh and me a Villain, no way!"

"It's just my whole life my mum raised me to hate you guys, you heroes, so this could never work...Could it?"

"Well I mean good and evil just can't be together...can it!"

I looked up and saw little white seeds blowing I the wind "Look it's kind of like snowing but it's not *Blow* Oh baby I getting into this see the trick is to go like this *Blows* then you get 'em all with one and you don't have to *Blows*. I wish that we could all come back and do this tomorrow, and I promise...your secret is safe with me" Featherstone smiled at us.

"Well should we?"

"I can do at 11:45"

"Not soon enough!" I whisper to him.

He reaches his hand out for mine and I take it. A few minuets later we say goodbye to Featherstone till tomorrow and we walk back into the alley holding hands all the way.

We stop and look at each other "This was a great day!" I said slowly and happily.

"It sure was!" Gnomeo said kissing me "Oh and before I forget" He said pulling out a bouquet of blue and white roses for me.

"Oh thank you, they're lovely!" I said taking them from him as our fingers touched one another. I looked up at him ad he gave me a warm grin, I looked away from him blushing deeply in love with him.

From the corner of my eye I glance at both our garden gates, a red and blue right next to one another, if only the others could be this close as we are. "I should get back now!" I sighed walking away from him but he pulled me back to his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked

I smirked and nodded "Same time, same place!" I said kissing his cheek as I floated away from him. He floated back to his garden gate and we got one more glances at each other before we wet back into our gardens.

I pressed against my door and sighed deeply. I was in love with a Villain who had stolen my heart.

**Gnomeo pov**

I floated back into my garden with the happiest feeling ever. I was in love with a heroine girl who was the fairest of them all. I was literally skipping into my garden when I was bumped rather hard by a small little polka-dot headed pal of mine.

"Hey shroom would you stop that!' I said floating past him but he kept jerking me "Careful there you're going to chip something. Now what's eating you?" I asked as he lead me into the garden, he pointed to my side and when I looked up I was in deep shock.

The wisteria tree, the pride of my garden was no more, the whole thing had been cut down to nothing. My entire garden was weeping but to more than my mum, that tree was all I had to my fathers name and now it was gone.

"Mum!" I said flying to her.

She was weeping and holding the last of the tree in her hands "Gnomeo how could this have happened? W-where were you?" She said seriously

"I was..." I looked at her and knew she was already in heartbreak "I was nowhere" I lied and she went back to sighing and crying.

"Don't worry mum I'll make this up to you"

"How? Redbrick and his hoodlums have destroyed the most beautiful thing we have!" She said crying and sniffing.

"Those blasted no good heroes C'mon gnomeo we'll make 'em pay!" Benny said as everyone rallied around him with anger.

"Every last one of them!" Benny said growling with anger.

"Every last one!" I said in fear. If I do this I was going to break Juliet's heart ad she'll ever speak to me again, but if I don't everyone will know something's up and Juliet would be in much more trouble.

Gnomeo was in quite a dilemma here should he chose to accept and make the heroes reds pay for what they did to the one sole possession all the bad blues held so dear, he would surely lose the one thing he held even more. dear to his heart.

* * *

**Another fanatics piece of literature crafted by moi. And so much more to come. I also want to give a shout-out to my best fanfic buddy Tpatfan who gave me the idea of this U ROCK BY A MILLION GIRL, AND ALSO FELIZ CUMPLEANOS TO YOUR PADRE :)**

**Until we read and meet again ta-ta *Blows kisses***

**~Jazz-star xoxo :)**


	3. The beggining (Battle of love)

**I'm so glad you all found the last chapter so enjoyable because you're going to love the twisting I did to this part of the movie. UR ALL GONNA FREAK OVER IT. this one is for you Tpatfan (GILR YOU ARE MY #1 ALWAYS AND FOREVER LOVE YOU/! :D XOXO)**

** As for all you other readers sit back relax and...ENJOY**

* * *

**Juliet pov**

I floated happily all through my Garden waving my arms around in the happiest of ways possible. Everyone was looking at me because they weren't use to seeing me so happy in a single day, but when you're in love like I am you had all the more reason to be happy.

"Oh Hey daddy!" I said laughing

"Why so happy Juliet?"

"Oh daddy when you've had the day I've had you have reasons to be happy" I said sighing deep in thought of my bad boy love interest. "Well see you later daddy!" I flew right by him and over to my pedestaled where the girls, as always were waiting for me.

"Hello girls!" I said with a cheery tone

"Oh someone's happy, did you have fun?" Nanette asked

I sat in between them and blushed "You could say that" I said smelling the bouquet of roses Gnomeo had left for me.

"Blue roses?" Jazmin asked

"He got them just for me" I touched the petals they were cool and soft and smooth.

"What'd you guys do?" Jazmin asked

"Talked and laughed and goofed around a little. For a Villain he's actually pretty sweet on the inside"

"And what does a Villain like him do?"

"Well when we were on our date he did blow up a few things to impress me"

"Did it work?" Nanette asked

"A little but. And then I kind of destroyed some things with my karate skills to show him a thing or 2"

"That's our girl!" They both said nudging me

"Oh girls you should've been there it was the most wonderful thing I'd ever done and he was so charming" I said lying down in the grass

Jazmin looked over me "You really do have a thing for him, and it's only been your first date"

"And we have another one tomorrow"

"You need our help we've got you" Nanette says making me smile

I get off the ground and hug them both "Thanks girls I know I can always count on you 2" I whispered.

"And we always will be" Jazmin whispered back, that gave me such a warm feeling knowing I would always have them by my side when I needed them

"Well I'm going to be alone for a while girls I'll see you later"

"Bye Jules' They said as we parted our separate ways with each other.

I floated up to my pedestaled to the highest point and then went into a long overdue daydream of me and him

When I looked down into my garden I could see the hippo head moving up and down, I was curious thinking someone was trying to sneak inside

"Gnomeo!" I gasped thinking he came here to see me, I raced down the steps and flew over to where my mum's precious tulips were planted. I waited for him to pop out but what I learned of his intentions to come here were not for me it broke my heart.

**Gnomeo pov**

I was digging a tunnel with Benny under my garden into the garden next door. I was going to get payback for what they had done to my family's most prized possession and now I was going to do the same. But I really didn't want to anymore cause I knew that within the garden I was attacking there lied one sole person who I had great affection for. Juliet was never going to speak to me again if she found out what I was doing, so I had to do it and be dome with it before he did find out.

I scanned the area and not a gnomes was In sight except for Tybalt but he was lying around sleeping like he always was, such a couch potato. The red's Tulips were right in my sight just a simple hit and run operation.

"Okay!" I said to benny as he handed me my shot gun. I crawled through the grass and listened for anyone coming by, a few gnomes passed m by because I was hidden in the tall grass. I just had to do this and get out before anyone saw me, I looked up and aimed my weed killer gun, but that's when my worse fear happened. Juliet was standing right there looking at me with a loo of fear, and I didn't even know she was there. When she same point my weed killer gun at her she though it was her I wanted to shoot but when she turned around she saw I was trying to destroy her mum's possessions and the only thing Juliet had left of her.

"Juliet no wait I" I tried to say but he was long gone.

"We have to go now!" I said to my friends.

"What? What happened?" Benny asked

"Uh the nozzle jammed let's got" I crawled back to my side of the tunnel and flew right out of my garden t find her. Juliet was racing into the old garden just as I was coming out of mine, this was going to take a lot of explaining to do

**Juliet pov**

I couldn't believe what I just saw back there, gnomeo snuck into to my garden for what I thought was to see me again, and what to I see instead him pointing a weed killer gun at me getting ready to destroy the last thing I had to my mothers name around here. I was just so heartbroken and upset with him right now, he was purposely trying to destroy my garden and after he said how much he loved and cared for me. Everything he probably said t me was just a lie to let my guard down and that's when he could strike. I should never have even trusted him in the first place.

I snuck away from my garden and ran into the old garden and just before I went in I saw Gnomeo fly out probably going to try and make this better. I couldn't wait to see what he had to say for this.

"Oh C'mon Juliet it's not as bad as all that" Gnomeo said.

"Is that your big move on a second date? you wine 'em, dine 'em and then spray 'em with weed killer?"

"You got to admit it is original" He smiled but I just got madder.

"Hola! my fellow funsters are back already" Featherstone popped up from nowhere smiling. I just rolled my eyes and walked away from them both

"Juliet be reasonable, I didn't have a choice after, Incident wisteria. How do you think that looks? just a toilet in the middle of a yard with nothing growing out of it?"

"Oh you Villains cause me nothing but grief all day long" I said rubbing my head.

"Wait a minuet us Villains!" Gnomeo said offended.

"So what you guys want to do?" Featherstone said pooping up again.

"Featherstone we're busy!" I snap and just keep staring to Gnomeo

"Oh come on guys let us have some fun"

Gnomeo was giving me the same dirty look "Well let me tell u something about you Heroes"

"Us heroes!" I took that into offense and got really mad, about to strike him.

"Oh can't we all just laugh about this"

"Featherstone!" We both snapped "We're in the middle of something, you wouldn't understand alright so just leave us alone"

"Right I'm sorry!" He sighed "You know sometimes I get a little overexcited, especially having such great new friends, like you. But I know I can be a bit much"

"Wait Featherstone hey!"

"Come back Featherstone I'm sorry!" We chased after him through the tall grass and ended up back in the shed, we walked inside hopping to find him there but he wasn't, but something was.

On the back wall there were photos taped of what the garden use to look like back when the owners still lived here, the garden was so beautiful and full of life and now it was just dead and full of weeds and overgrown grass. We also got to see the humans who used to live there, a regular couple just like any other, but what did catch my eye was when I set my sights on a photo of Featherstone but him from a long time ago, he wasn't alone either, there was a girl beside him, a girl flamingo bird she and Featherstone looked so happy together.

Me and Gnomeo looked to each other and then the door as we saw our pal come inside and slowly walk up to us, he looked at the photo we were looking at and grew curious. "I many not be a smart bird, but I know what love is" He said.

That's when he began to tell of the story, long ago when there were people living in that garden were madly in love with each other, and cared for their garden everyday and the more they fell in love the more the garden grew prettier and prettier. I thought that was so sweet a garden built on love. But then it took a turn when he told us how the couple slowly started to drift apart and forcibly separated Him and his girlfriend away, and he there was nothing he could do to stop it. After that he was locked away alone and abandoned and the garden began to wither away and die out because there was no more love to keep it together and he had no one, until we came along.

In the end we all wandered back into the greenhouse looking into the overgrown garden "You know other peoples hate destroyed my love...and, I couldn't do nothing about it" He said as we all felt a great amount of pity for him. But I knew that feeling all to well his love was ruined by hate and so was my love for Gnomeo the battle between our 2 clans is what was making this hard for us. "But you, you can do something about it. Make your love work so it doesn't turn out like mine!"

"You know I think that crazy pink plastic bird might be right, what if we never went back"

"Never go back but what about my Dad? and the girls and the red garden?"

"You see the truth is over there, were enemies, but here, here we're a matching pair!" He smiled taking my hands, I smiled and then he got down on one knee "Juliet will you stay here and be mine forever?"

There was no doubt in my mind after that "I'd love too!" I said as he got up and hugged me. I felt so safe in his arms he and I were going to be happy staring a new life together, just me and him.

He leaned closer to me to kiss me and I leaned to him too until...

"Gnomeo!" We stopped when we heard a voice, I turned and saw his best friend standing there, a tall cone headed boy, he gave us a shock and we gave him a fright. we were so busted now "What are you doing?" He screamed

"Benny listen to me, I can explain!" gnomeo tried to say but he ran off "Benny, Benny wait!" He called after but benny was long gone. We looked at each other in worry if told our parents we were not going to get out of it alive

"I have to go after him!" Gnomeo left my side and flew away I flew right after him, I just hopped something would happen so benny didn't tell on us.

"Benny...No!" I heard Gnomeo scream as I was still racing to the gate, I heard a slashing sound like something had just been sliced in half, that was not a good sound.

"Tybalt!" I heard Gnomeo scream no longer than afterwards.

When I finally got to the alley I gasped "Gnomeo No!" I screamed as I saw him and Tybalt fighting around in the dirt. I looked past them and saw benny with his hat chopped off, that's what that noise was I suppose, but right now I was more worried about Gnomeo and Tybalt fighting. Gnomeo was good at blocking but this was going to get a whole lot more brutal if I didn't do something to stop it.

"GNOMEO, TYBALT STOP!"

"Stay out of this Juliet!" Tybalt said punching gnomeo off of him and slamming him against the walls.

Horrified I flew over to him and held his face, his eyes were closed "Gnomeo are you okay?" I asked shaking him hard.

He opened his eyes and looked at me weakly without saying a word "Juliet..." He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Gnomeo" I smiled

He got to his feet and grabbed my waist "LOOK OUT!" He yanked me up in the air, as a giant boulder smashed into the place we just were. Tybalt was shooting giant rocks at us now and we had to fly around to avoid them.

One came right at me, but I acted fast and used my Heat vision to melt it away. While I was occupied another one came my way that I didn't see it. Luckily Gnomeo used his super strength to punch it back down to the ground. But not to lucky for my hot-headed cousin who wasn't quick enough.

**Smash**

It wasn't long before we heard a crashing sound and we both knew what that meant.

"Oh no!" I said flying down there and looking around. I saw a pile of red broken pieces, no doubt they belong to my cousin. I was sad but not that sad, me and Tybalt never even got along all that well. I saw Gnomeo come over to my side probably feeling guilty

"Oh no! What have I done?" He said shocked.

I grabbed his arm "Oh Gnomeo please it wasn't your fault, you were just protecting me and..."

"Juliet!" I heard a voice scream, I cringed and turned around and saw my dad, along with the others from the garden, fly this way.

I got scared and got closer to Gnomeo's side as he held my hand.

My dad came marching over to me "What is the meaning of all this constipation?" He asked.

"Dad let me explain..."

"And what are you doing with him?" Dad got a lot madder when he saw me so close to gnomeo but I wasn't that afraid.

"Well uhm! you see there was this trifling misunderstanding and well you see...Tybalt got smashed in the process" I explained slowly.

"WHAT!" Dad yelled and a few other gasped.

"Gnomeo!" I see His mum and his family come out

"Mum!"

"Yeah Gnomeo and Tybalt were fighting and it sort of just happened" I keep telling dad.

Dad got red in the face and I expected him to yell at me but instead he went for gnomeo "YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" He said flying towards.

"Dad stop!" I said using all my strength to hold him back

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU RECHED VILLAIN"?

"Dad please calm down! It's not his fault!" I try to say.

"His fault or not, He's dead!" Dad pushed me aside and charged towards him again, gnomeo flew upwards just so my dad could pass under him and flew right back to my side.

Dad was going for it again "STOP! NO MORE DAD!" I yelled at him.

"He smashed your cousin Juliet!" Dad boomed "He will Pay I'll make sure of that!"

"No you don't have to do that!" I said slowly and he eyed me weirdly as did everyone else. I sighed slowly going to the parts where my cousin was, perhaps this would ease some tension. I waved my hand around the air and formed a healing ball, I let it drop on my cousins broken bits, there was a flash of light and the pieces put themselves back together like a jigsaw puzzle, restoring Tybalt back to life.

Everyone gasped at what I had done, they'd never seen a power like that before. I sighed and grieved looking to my cousin who was surprised himself.

"I'm-I'm alive...Thanks cuz" He said nudging me on the back.

"Your welcome" I smiled.

I felt hands wrap to my shoulder sand Gnomeo was smiling at me "That was brilliant Juliet!" He whispered into my ears which made me giggle, I turned around in his arms ready to kiss him before...

"Get away from my daughter" Dad said coming at me again.

I stood in front of Gnome, to protect him "No! dad you're not going to hurt him"

Dad was shocked and angry "Juliet why would you be defending him?"

"Because I love him!"

Dad eyed me "Stop talking crazy!"

"I'm not crazy I do Love him and he loves me!" I admit causing everyone else to gasp

"Gnomeo!" Lady Bluebury asked shocked to hear that.

Gnomeo walked to his mum with a sad look "Mum I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I love her!" He admits smiling at me.

"Son! she's Good, you're Evil it can't work out!" His mum declared.

"That's what I thought too, but we made it work" He came back over and took my hands "Juliet I don't care what are, I love you for who you are" He looked me right in those pretty blue eyes and I believed him.

"I believe you and I love you too!"

"Well I don't believe him! Juliet Get away from him!" Dad said coming to grab me.

I acted fast and flew back from him "NO!"

"How dare you fly away from me like that!" He said coming after me again. I flew away again and then right back to Gnomeo's side.

"How dare you try and harm the love of my life!" I said pointing fingers now.

"He is not the love of your life!" Dad screamed at me.

"If I say he is than he is Dad!"

"I love when you get angry like that!" Gnomeo whispered and I grinned at him.

"And I love you because you love me!" I said about to kiss him again.

**Clang**

Out of nowhere a rock nails Gnomeo on the head blowing him away from me. "GNOMEO!" I panicked running to his side.

Tybalt was there glaring down at him "That's for messing with my Cousin!" Tybalt said about to kick him.

I flew over and blasted him with my heat vision sending him blasting to the ground too. I hover over him in anger. "Tybalt what the heck are you doing!"

"Giving this Villainous blue a piece of my mind!"

"Don't touch him! You've caused him enough Harm!"

"Not nearly enough! Step aside Little cousin!" He said cracking his knuckles

"I'm not moving from this spot!" I state

Tybalt smirked at me "Suit yourself!" Tybalt used his earth bending to create a giant boulder waving over us. I closed my eyes and then felt someone grab my hand and hold me close.

"Gnomeo you're alright!" I smiled wrapped in his arms.

He winked at me and then glared at Tybalt. "Since you smashed me Gnomeo I'm going to gladly return you the favor...Only this time! I'll make it so not even Juliet can help you!" Tybalt said about to crush us both.

"Here's a better option!" Gnomeo zapped and dark purple/black ray at Tybalt and he instantly lose control of the boulder as it went falling to us.

"JULIET!" Gnomeo screamed pulling me to safety and himself. "Juliet are you alright!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms to him, looking into those sweet blue eyes "I am, thank you so much!"

"Anytime love!" He said kissing me and I smiled under his kiss.

I felt someone force me away from him and my dad flew me away from Gnomeo's side half choking me with my cape and then dropped me down beside him "Juliet this is complete madness!" He screamed in my face.

I got to my feet and in his face "Leave me alone dad this is what I want!"

Dad huffed up his chest "You might want it but you won't get it. Hero's and Villains are suppose to be enemies Juliet that's how it is!"

"Then maybe it's time for that rule to be changed, Cause I am not leaving him!" I pushed dad aside and flew back to Gnomeo taking his hand.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Dad said yanking me away.

"DAD LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said trying to pull away but his grip was too strong on me.

Gnomeo held onto my other hand not letting go for anything "HEY! LET HER GO!" he demanded still tugging at me.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU MONSTER!" Dad snapped.

"Don't talk that way to My son!" Lady Bluebury snapped at him

"I can talk to him anyway I want you and your whole clan have caused me nothing but trouble from day 1!"

I finally manage to free my arms from him. "Dad leave them out of this and leave me alone too!" I state.

He walks over to me and I stumble backwards, he pulls me by my cape again chocking me "You're my daughter and when you live in my garden you obey me!" He snapps and lets me go as I gasp for breath. He turns from me and gives Gnomeo and even deeper glare "And you...I never want you bothering my daughter ever again, I see you near her again you're dead!" He states.

"He will never be seen with you again, and I won't ever have to be bothered with any of their kind anymore!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lady Bluebury asked getting mad

"Women just what I said!" He snapped as they got into with each other.

"Mum it's not worth it let it go!"

"What the fact that you're into a Hero girl NEVER!" She snapped making him nervous.

Dad floated his way over to me as I was still on the ground "That goes for me to I will not be bothered with them any longer, Juliet you're coming with me right now!" He said seriously.

"No!"

He looked down at me "Juliet I'm serious!"

"So am I! I've put up with a lot from you dad because I love you but this I will not just stand by and have you tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Yes you will I will not see my daughter being bothered by that mistake of a blue and a villain of all things!"

I got to my feet and looked at my dad with disappointment and then floated back over to Gnomeo "In that case He won't ever bother you again and neither will I cause I'm never going back there"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO.I'M. NOT!" I scream causing an uproar "I'm never going back there. I'm going with Gnomeo and he and I are going to be very happy together"

Gnomeo took my arm and leaned into me "Yes we are sweetie!" He brushed my cheek with his, both of our faces feeling warm against the others.

"And just where do you think you'll go?" My dad wondered still very mad.

I looed from gnomeo and glared "Far from here, where you can't get to me. But It doesn't matter where we are to me, as long as I have you by my side" I said looking at gnomeo as sweetly as possible.

He smirked at me "You'll always have me Jules" He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Dad roared racing to take me away again. I clung to Gnomeo "Don't let him take me away aging!" I cried as he held me in his arms

Gnomeo yanked me away form him just in the nick of time "HEY! I SAID KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Gnomeo snapped at my dad now.

Dad gave him and bad glare "I'm her father I can touch her if I want to!" He said reaching for me again.

Gnomeo pushed him away and blocked me "Not while I'm here you won't!" He states

"Don't worry you won't be for long!" Dad threatened him

"Don't even think about it!" Gnomeo's mum boomed at him.

I stopped hiding behind Gnomeo and stood up to him "Dad you can't keep me from him. My love for him is what's keeping me to with him and you can't break my love!"

Dad went wide eyed and then turned even angrier than before "But I can break every bone in your body!" He said about to whack me with his magic cane.

Gnomeo stood before me "TRY IT AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" He said not afraid to beat my dad for me.

"I can't believe your defending her Gnomeo?" His mum said disappointed in him.

"You would too if you were in love!" Gnomeo said to her.

"Gnomeo what are you thinking with this?"

"Mum you always told me to follow your heart and when the day comes that I would fall in love my heart would tell me the girl I'm meant to be with is staring me right in the face" "And that girl is staring me in the face right now"

"But I assumed you'd be with a girl like you, A Villainess!"

"I want Juliet cause she's more to me than that, I can pair up with any girl Villain if I wanted too. Juliet being a heroine doesn't mean a thing to me"

"It does to me! I will not allow my son to Be involved with a Heroine esp. a trampy one!" She snapped glaring to Juliet, who gasped and looked down.

That was all gnomeo could take before he went off on his mum now "DON'T CALL HER A TRAMP MUM! That's my girlfriend your talking to!" His mum rolled her eyes

"Girlfriend, *scoff* all I see is a girl who's using you!" Benny butted in now

Gnomeo got mad "She is NOT! none of you have any right to say that" He snapped.

This was getting too much for me now I had to get out of here "Gnomeo can we please just get out of here. I can't take this anymore!" I said on the verge of tears.

Gnomeo sighed and looked around our parents were mad and so were a lot of the others, we had no business being here anymore "Let's go Juliet. We're done here!" He said angrily taking my hand and walking away.

"And just where are you 2 going!" Dad's voice echoed through my ears.

"Away from here and everything that I can't stand including you DAD!" I scream back and him and then to add to the anger I spit on the ground in front of him.

"You won't leave!" He said calling my bluff

Dad obviously didn't know me. "Watch me!"

"Gnomeo you can't possibly be considering this can you?" His mum said knowing her son better than that.

Gnomeo sighed and looked to her "I have and I am!" He said still walking away with me.

"Juliet you'd really chose him over your own family?" Dad asked in a calmer way. I turned back around and saw all my hero friends, mostly Jazmin and Nanette, I knew they were proud of me but they didn't want to see me go either.

I looked and my dad and plainly said "What father wouldn't let me be happy with the guy I love!" I sighed crying a little.

"The father who knows your making a big mistake!" He said trying not to snap anymore

I looked at him and looked away "I'm not making the mistake here Dad. I know what I'm doing"

"Gnomeo, what do you have to say for yourself!?" His mum asked

"I'm sorry mum, I can't live without her, I love her and I need to be with her and if you won't let me then, all I have to say for that is...Goodbye!" Gnomeo wouldn't even face his mum he just couldn't bare to see the hate and sadness and worry in her eyes. "C'mon Jules we don't need this anymore!"

Gnomeo took my hand and we slowly walked till we got to the alley edge where the sidewalk was seen. Gnomeo gripped my hand in his and we smiled at each other. were giving up everything we had for each other, which was all I needed. I looked out into the alleyway

"I'm ready to go now!" I tell him and he was ready a long time ago. I took one step out the alley before my dad said one last thing to me.

"JULIET! LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN WELL! If you take off on me right now, you can say goodbye to everyone and everything you care about, you will no longer be allowed back here and I will NEVER forgive you for this!"

"That goes for me too Gnomeo!" Lady Bluebury said sternly.

My heart stopped and I went into shock I couldn't believe what I was hearing and neither could gnomeo "They're lying!" I whispered to him.

"Not they're not Juliet...Should we really do this?" He asked

"Don't you love me?"

"More than anything but, I love my family too and I know deep down you do too" He tells me.

I nodded knowing he was right "I do, but if I chose them over you, then what good is that for us!?"

"I just want to be sure do you want to do this?" He looked at me

"Do you want to do this?"

He looked at me and gave me a loving smile and a kiss on the cheek "As long as I have you I don't need anyone or anything else" He smiled

"That goes for me too!" I said gripping his hands tighter with love.

"I say we just fly away!" He gestured to the big open world.

"Fly and never look back!" I add. I nod and he nods too, and so it was settled then.

"Well kids what's your answer?" I hear my dad say.

I didn't turn to him I just looked forward, into the future me and Gnomeo were about to fly off into together "Whenever you're ready my love" He whispered.

I closed my eyes and slowly lifted myself off the ground as he followed behind e and we both just flew off together we wouldn't tuner back to see what the others were looking like, that was all behind us.

Although I was happy I did feel a bit guilty leaving behind everything I had "You think we're making the right choice here?"

Gnomeo looked at me and shrugged "I don't know but I do know that I will never be separated from you again!" He said taking my waist in mid flight. "If they can't let us be together, we'll never have to worry about them ever again" He kissed my cheek. I loved it when he kissed me.

"Yes but just one question, where do we go now?"

"Don't worry when it's dark out we'll go right back to the Laurence garden, where we can start our new lives together"

"I can't wait for it!"

"But for now would the lady like to escort me for a fly around the city!"

"Why yes, Yes she would" I took his hand and he held my waist "I love you!"

"Not as much as I love you!" He said kissing me as we flew off with our new life together.

**That night...**

It was midnight by the time we flew right back to our alley and our garden we had to be quite and Sneaky to avoid any attention. We flew back here into the overgrown grass and right to the middle of the place. "Here we are out new home!"

"I can't wait to get started on it!" I said clinging to him.

We took a walk around to see what we should get started on and what to put in it. I was thinking a bed of flowers and a few new trees planted and rose bushes along the fence. Our new garden was going to look great.

As we made our way by the pond we saw a small figure on its knees looking into the water, it took the shadow of a bird in the moonlight but we knew exactly who it was. We sneakily tiptoed over there and tapped his back.

"Why so sad amigo?" Gnomeo asked tapping him.

"Gnomeo! Julieta!" He popped up and wrapped around us. "Oh mis amigos have returned to me!"

"We came back to get started on our new home" I said taking Gnomeo's hand "All 3 off us living here the best of friends!"

"¡estupendo!" He said with joy. "But a las you won't miss Sus familias?"

Me and Gnomeo looked at each other and sighed "We will but our love is stronger and we won't have our families get in the way of our love!"

"Like you said Featherstone we can do something about our love! and this is what we did!" Gnomeo said.

"Buena! So ¿Y ahora qué?" He asked

I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes "Right now I think it's time you got some sleep Jules, we'll all get up early in the morning and get things sorted out" Gnomeo explained leading me to the greenhouse.

"Buenos Noches Los pájaros del amor" Featherstone said racing back to the shed.

I sat down in a big bag of manure and wrapped myself with a big towel blanket. Gnomeo was getting himself ready for bed but I wasn't thinking about him right now, for once. I was too busy thinking about my father, I must have mad him so upset to the point he was going to have a heart attack. I know I did this all for Gnomeo but that didn't mean I wasn't feeling a great deal of pain in my stomach right now, about what my dad said about me never coming back and him never speaking to me again, I wondered if he really meant that or if what he was saying was just out of fear and anger of losing me? I know I shouldn't blame him for trying to protect me but he was just so overprotective of me and it made me sick, I was not a baby girl I was brave and tough and strong.

I stood up in my bed and looked through the greenhouse glass, I could see a bright light shining into the alley and over into my garden, that glow was obviously all the luminescent light that shines off heroes all the time. I shine as bright as they do only I was feeling like shining at all, I was feeling more like crying.

I hear footsteps approach it was just Gnomeo I knew, he saw me crying face down and I felt him rub on my back "Love!" Gnomeo said "I something bothering you?"

I look up and gave him a sad frown "As a matter of fact there is!" I said floating up from bed "Gnomeo I know I said I wanted to be with you but...I just feel so guilty right now. My dad was only trying to protect me and what did I do to him, spill out nothing but hate and anger on him...I'm a horrible daughter! I don't deserve to be a heroin!" I got on my knees and cried it all out. I was so confused and hurt right now.

Gnomeo got down and cradled me in his arms rocking me back and forth, I held his neck and buried my face in his arms.

"Juliet I know how you feel I feel it too, I already miss my Mum and Benny and all my friends. But I know my love for you is strong"

"So is mine, but I still feel guilty that we had to go against our families like that!" I sighed "Do you think they'll ever forgive us?"

"They're our parents they have too!"

"I don't know my dad seemed pretty serious and so did your mum?"

"They were both just scared of what was becoming of us. I know they'll forgive us!"

I smiled and nuzzled into his body feeling so warm and secure. "Maybe we should go talk to them about this!"

He eyed me confused "I'm sorry!"

"I'm serious Gnomeo! We have to settle this thing once and for all" I said boldly.

"I know but it won't be easy!" He informs me but I was well aware of the difficulty.

"You'll be by my side won't you!" I hopped.

He took my hand and leaned into me "Until the end of time!" He kissed my forehead.

"We should get some rest, so much to do tomorrow!" I sighed.

"And so little time to do it all!' He flirted with me as we melted into a good night kiss.

When I kissed his lips it made me feel so much happier and better and as we parted I laid in bed wrapped around him. So much was on my in at the time but I pushed it all aside and tried to go to sleep for the next few hours. When we woke up I could only imagine what we were both going to endure tomorrow morning.

* * *

**OHHH! What's going to Happen next in this just wait to find out? :)**

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


	4. The beggining (Love conquers all)

**And here we have come again with my most Favorite of all my stories yet (Other than my spy story which you'll all love even more than this) Now let's get back to our regularly scheduled programs.**

**Gnomeo pov **

"Gnomeo...Love wake up, rise and shine!" I heard a faint voice make me open my eyes and I looked into the bright sunlight to see a splash of red look over me. I smiled when I saw my love's face look down at me, I enjoyed looking to her first thing in the morning.

"Buenos Dias Hermosa!" I said with a nice spanish accent.

"Morning Novio!" She said kissing my lips as I held her curry waist.

"I love you!" I whispered

"I love you more!" She said with a voice like sweetness. I trailed down her lips to her neck and then back to her lips, her body was warm and firm and everything I loved in a women, she laughed whenever I touched her neck and that gave me pleasure to hear her voice chime the way it did.

"I never want to be apart from you...Ever!" I said kissing her neck.

She wrapped her arms around me "You never will, if only I could be yours forever and ever!"

"You already are and you always will!" I said still kissing her neck. She moaned and sighed as I laid her down in bed, she was everything to me and I trailed back up to her lips with my hands stuck on her waist.

She left the kiss and looked at me "Gnomeo, remember what we talked about yesterday!" She asked me

"What?" I asked trying to kiss her again.

"About the whole thing with our parents!" She reminded me

I looked at her and sighed "You know Juliet I was thinking, If we do go back over there they would just easily tear us apart again and I can't bare to stand to see you ripped away from me again" I said looking down to her.

She grinned and placed her hands on my cheek "You won't be apart from me again, because I love you and I will fight for you and for us. I just really want to end this thing with our parents so I can finally live the life I want" She pleaded with me.

I knew Juliet all too well and I knew this was so very important to her and to me, I didn't want my family to hate e for the rest of my life neither. That was something we could both agree on.

I leaned in and kissed her lips once more "Okay if you're so sure about it we'll go!"

"You make me so happy!" She smiled

"Not as happy as you make me!" I whisper.

"If only there was a way I could be yours maybe even more than just your Novia, more like your soul mate forever!" She whispered during our kiss.

I left our kiss and went wide eyed "Yeah!" I said pondering that over and then an Idea flashed in my head "Stay here love I'll be right back" I asked flying out of bed and into the garden. This was surely going to make sure Juliet was mine forever.

**Juliet pov**

When Gnomeo dashed off into the garden to who knows where. I got myself out of bed and stretched a bit, Looking out into the garden we sure did have a lot of work to do on it to make it ours. But more importantly I was focused on the gardens across from ours the gardens that raised me and Gnomeo for our whole lives. My Dad was never going to accept my love for a Villain I knew that much to be true but if I could just get him to see the side of Gnomeo he hasn't seen, a gentle kind handsome gnome whom I'm madly in love with.

"I'm back Love!"

"I can see that!" I smiled sitting back in bed

He walked over to me "And I have a surprise for you?" He said coming even closer to me

"I like surprises"

'Then you're going to love this surprise" He leaned down and Gave me a surprise kiss on the lips and neck, I smiled in the kiss and I could tell he felt it too. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped to my waist. I was so happy and safe with him, his arms were my castle, that gave me protection and his heart was my sky the one place I could look up into and see nothing but happiness and passion.

I felt him take one of my hands from his neck and close it tightly with his.

"That was nice!" I said "You're a really good kisser"

"Tell me something I don't know!" He smirked

I rolled my eyes "Well I know that was a nice surprise"

"Oh Jules no, that wasn't your surprise!"

I was shocked "It wasn't? Well then what is my surprise"

"I've already given it to you" He said. I was so confused about what he was saying to me, he moved his eyes down to my hand he was holding and when I looked down, I was shocked. sitting on my finger and bright diamond ring taken in the shape of a perfect heart.

"Oh Gnomeo!"

He kissed my ring hand and then kneeled before me "Juliet I never want to be apart from you again, and I know that meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to my life in forever. After today when you and I face our parents we might be together or we might have to run and fight for our love, but either way it goes I will be in your heart and I know you'll be in mine. But to make sure that love we have will always remain between us as one love we too must become one, so Juliet with everything I have to my name, will you do me the greatest of all honors bestowed upon 2 lovers...Will you marry me?" He said.

I placed a hand on my heart feeling it beat rapidly and tears of Joy ran down my face, there was no doubt what my answer should be "YES YES OH YES GNOMEO I WILL MARRY YOU!" I screamed jumping into his arms for a monster hug.

"So I take it you like the surprise then" He joked

I rolled my eyes playfully "I love it, but not as much as I love you!" I said melting back into a kiss. I smiled and felt him move up and down my neck and face.

I moaned and giggled as he trailed my body in kisses, but we did have something to take care of first "We really should be going now!" I said but he pressed on me more.

"Oh can't it wait!" He said pressing on me even more

I eyed him with a smirk and used my super strength to pry him off me as we toppled off the bed together "Please I want to get this over with or I have a guilty feeling all day!"

"Fine but let's hurry this along!" He said pikcing me up bride-style. I clung to him as we walked into the alley and he set me on my feet, we stood there hand in hand looking, one red gate, one blue gate, 2 very different worlds right next door to each other. I had a bad feeling in my gut telling me this was not the best I idea, but my mind was telling me this was the only way.

I gripped Gnomeo's hand in fear without knowing it "Scared?"

I nod "Very!"

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes! I don't want to have to live in fear and hide anymore, my dad needs to act this is how it's going to be from now on!" I said confidently.

Gnomeo smiled and kissed me "That's why I love you, mi Amor rojillo" He gave me another kiss.

"So where do we go first!"

"How about we go see your dad since this is all your Idea!" He messed with me

I rolled my eyes and then realizing what he said I got nervous and panicked and started to shiver from the inside out, my dad was a good hero gnome but he scared the living daylight out of me, not to mention the fact he's going to be super mad when he sees me.

"Or we could go to my mum first!"

"I agree!" I said without hesitation.

**Lady Bluebury pov**

It had only been a day since Gnomeo had run off with that Heroine Girl. I still can't believe he would actually do something like that, A villain and a Heroine It was just ridiculous and unheard of and went against every law of good and evil.

"You still mad?" Benny asked coming up to me.

"Of course I'm mad!" I snapped at him.

"So am I, I feel like I just lost my best friend!" He sighed

"I just don't understand what's wrong with that boy, Gnomeo's never been a challenge before!"

"Obviously it's that girl, she probably brainwashed him and turned him against us!" Benny snapped.

"Aren't you two jumping to conclusions here?" Shroom bounced

"No one asked you Shroom!" Benny snapped.

"I'm just saying maybe Gnomeo had a good reason for running off with her"

"Yeah because she brainwashed him!" Benny snapped.

"No she didn't, she doesn't even have brainwashing powers. I've met her and she's not all that bad!" Shroom bounced

I glared at him "Not that Bad! She's a Heroine and my son's a villain, Heroes and Villains do not belong together!"

"Gnomeo doesn't like her because she's a Heroine he likes her for who she is on the inside"

"That's ridiculous Heroes are all the same inside and out, they hate Villains and we hate them back!" Benny snapped.

"And now my dear boy has run off with one of them, and Redbrick daughter of all heroines!" I sighed.

"Look I know you're both mad and upset with Gnome but this is his decision and as his family the least we could do is try to find some common ground with him about all this. I mean think about it?" Shroom bounced around again.

I looked at him "Think about it?" I asked as if it was a question "Here's what I think about all this!"

**Zap **

And just like that lighting rained from the sky zapping a large hole in the side of the wall and leaving the rest of it singed and charred.

The boys both looked at me in fear "I really needed to get that out of me!" I sighed.

"Yeah me too!" Benny said flying over and smashing a pot in anger.

Shroom shook his head "You guys are so upset your missing the big picture here?"

"What are you going on about now Shroom?"

"This is what Gnomeo wants!" He bounced

I rolled my eyes "Well what he wants is something I won't allow!" I tell him.

"So your happiness is more important that the happiness your own son wants out of life?" Shroom said and then hopped away.

I admit I did want Gnomeo to be happy and find a girl, but I wanted it to be with a Villainess girl and not a hero, who ever heard of two opposites ever being together? it was never going to work out and neither would this little charade Gnomeo was playing with that heroine. I just hopped he came to his senses one way or the next.

**Gnomeo pov**

I was with the love of my life a we hand in hand toured our garden, it was going to look more lovely than any other when we were through with it where we could live out the rest of our lives and eternity together. But if any of that was going to happen we needed to do one important thing, get our parents on the same track. I knew our parents were mad at us already so this was not going to be a cake walk, but I loved Juliet too much I was going to fight for both of us no matter what the cost. Even if I had to fight my own family.

We walked up to my garden and I froze in place, it had only been 1 day and I was scared out of my mind to see what my mum would say to me and even worse what she would do to Juliet.

"Scared!" Juliet asked me

"Yes, but I'm going to do this...for us!" He said brushing up on me.

"Whenever you're ready!"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and slowly tapped on the door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the gate open and I saw my mum peek her head out the door, she looked surprised to see me and at the same time not so surprised. "Gnomeo?" She said with blank feelings.

"Hi mum" I said nervously.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left to be with your tramp!" She said.

I glared at her and then looked to Juliet, she was scared but I gave her a reassuring smile. "Mum please I know you're probably still angry for yesterday but can't I just explain myself with all this?" I plead.

I knew she still loved me and I know she would feel better if I explained all of this. "Why not?" She shrugged and came out into the alley with us.

"Okay mum first of all I know you probably think I'm out of my mind for doing this!"

"I do!" She admits

"An you also might think I'm betraying my family for this"

"That crossed my mind a few times too!" she said.

"But if you could just see what I see in Juliet you'd know why I love her so much"

"Which is?"

I took Juliet's hand and looked at her "She's one in a million other girls I could have chosen from and I chose the best" I said more to Juliet than my mum. Juliet was pleased to hear that from me.

My mum still looked upset with me "Sweetie there are plenty of villainesses in our garden you could've chosen from!"

"I don't want to be stuck with some lame Villain girl, no offense, Juliet might be a heroine but she does have a lot of evil in her too"

"Guilty as charged!" Juliet giggled.

"But whether she's a hero or Villain I don't care what she is on the outside, what I love about her is who she is on the inside, a beautiful, sweet, smart, loving brave girl I want to spend my life with" I said kissing her.

"I feel the same way sweetie!" She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum you always told me that amongst all of the Billions of girls in the world there was only just one right for me, and I would know who that girl was because I would feel my heart racing and screaming to me that this girl is who I'm destined to be with" I looked back over to Juliet and lifted her chin "And Juliet there's no doubt in my mind you're who that girl is" I said giving her a long kiss.

"And Lady B. If I may say being a hero means loving everyone for who they are...and I love your son for who he is!" Juliet said to her.

"Gnomeo I still not all that sure of this!"

"Mum if you loved me you'd give me what I want"

"I want you to be happy Dear boy!"

"And I am happy with Juliet"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't know?" I smirked

Mum gasped "What?"

"We're engaged!" Juliet said showing her the ring.

My mum looked up to me in shock "Engaged? you 2 have only met for a day!"

"3 days actually, which is more than enough time for me to know my wife when I see it" I said holding Juliet closer to me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Mum when my dad proposed to you, you said it was a hard choice to make but you said yes because you felt great love for him as I do for Juliet, what's the difference in your love with Dad then my love for Juliet?" I asked hopping that would make her see that Juliet was really in love with me and I was in love with her.

The door to the garden opened and benny poked his head out "Lady Bluebury there you are, we..." Benny stopped when he saw me "Gnomeo? What are you doing back here, I thought you ran off with her" Benny glared when we saw me with Juliet.

"Leave her alone benny" I rolled my eyes.

"How can I leave alone the girl who's destroying my cousin and best friend!"

"Benny that's not true!" I snapped.

"Is so!" He said back.

"Is Not!" Juliet said and this began something with them

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"SO"

"NOT!"

"Stop it!" Me and my mum both yelled at them.

Benny looked and me and sighed "What are you doing back here anyway?"

"I came to convince mum that Juliet and I are going to be together for a long long time" I said wrapping an arm to her

Benny glared "And how do you figure that?"

"Because she's my fiancée" I smiled as she held up her ring hand.

Benny dropped his mouth open and gasped "You're kidding me right?!" He asked trying not to think this was true.

I proudly shook my head "Nope! Juliet's going to be my wife and your new cousin-in-law"

"Unbelievable!"

"We have it all planned out after our wedding we'll move in together and spend the rest of lives happily" I said nuzzling my nose with hers.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful Idea!"

"No that's horrible Idea! Gnomeo what's the matter with you!"

I looked down at him "Benny this is my decision!"

"A horrible one!"

"Mum I know you'd let me go through with this right?" I begged her.

"Well..." Mum hesitated a moment.

"Lady Bluebury you can't possibly be agreeing with this, I mean your own son married to a-a-a Heroine!" Benny snapped, more in shock and fear than anger.

Ignoring Benny I turned to my mum "Mum please I love her too much!" I gave her my pleading eyes.

"Son I just don't think this is the right decision you're making!"

"Mum! you once told me that when I wanted to fight for something worth fighting for, but my head was having mixed feelings for it, to trust my heart and do what it said" I quote her words right back at her and she nods to that.

I take Juliet's hand and smile at her "And right now my heart is telling me that I want to be with you Juliet, from now on and forever!" I mean every word when I say that.

I could see a tear roll down her eye. "Oh I love you too Gnomeo!" She leaped in my arms and gave me a deep long kiss.

"Well mum?"

"You really love each other don't you?"

"Mum I know this might be a big thing to accept but you'll learn to love Juliet as your daughter soon enough, she's just got that something I want to hold onto forever" I said leaning in for another kiss.

I saw my mum nod and sigh "Okay then!"

"What does that mean?"

"I can see you're really hung up on this and I trust you're making the right choice if you think you are. If this is what you really want, it's fine with me"

"You really mean that mum!" I asked in hope

She came over and rubbed my arm "Dear I just want you to be happy and if she's as special as you say that's all I can ask for" She grinned.

"Mum you're the best!" I sad kissing her and then picked Juliet up and kissed her.

"Are. You. Kidding!?" Benny snapped. "Not only Gnomeo but you Lady b. I would expect that..." Mum covered his mouth before he could go on ranting and we both began to laugh a little.

"You 2 have a nice day now!" Mum said dragging benny back inside the garden.

"Thanks mum" I blew her a kiss and she disappeared and I gave Juliet one more kiss.

I saw her sigh and smile "One parent down...One to go!" Juliet said looking over to her side of the gate now.

It was easy to get my mum to accept us, but now for the big time league, with Juliet's dad only a miracle would help us now.

**Redbrick pov**

It had only been a day and I was boling more than ever. After what went down yesterday I wasn't sure what to think anymore, everything in my life was flipped upside down now.

"Uncle redbrick you might want to sit down!" Tybalt said

I was so worked up "I just can't Believe my own daughter would go off with that Villain blue" I snapped.

"We're all in shock!" Tybalt said.

"And that Gnomeo, he's fooled my daughter and now there who knows where...When I see him again he's going to get what's coming to him"

"I hear you no one messes with my Cousin" Tybalt cracked his knuckles.

"Uh aren't you 2 overreacting just a bit?" Nanette asked

I glared hard at them "I don't want to hear it from you 2 you both knew and you kept it to yourselves"

"Sir I know you're mad but Juliet knew you wouldn't like it if you found out!" Jazmin said.

"You both realized you could've put my daughter in great danger!"

"But she's not in danger!" Jazmin said again.

I glared at her "She's dating a Villain, and Gnomeo of all Villains" I snapped.

"We know you might think that way of him, but you have to admit he's not that bad for a Villain" Nanette said.

"NO THAT BAD! HE'S A VILLAIN THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!" I snapped in anger.

"Ok I can see your point with that, but you know Juliet's a smart girl right?" Nanette asked

"Yes!" I admit.

"And she's able to care for herself?"

"That too"

"So you should trust her to make this decision and that'll she'll be okay?"

"ABSOLUETELY NOT!" I deny "No daughter of mines getting involved with a Villain in any way"

Both the girls sighed "Well then I guess it's lucky Juliet ran off with him" Jazmin said.

I turned to face them "She'll be back, I'm counting on it and when she does she's never going to disobey me again...and as for that Gnomeo he'll wish he was never born!"

"And how do you figure that?" Nanette asked

"Cause if I ever see either of them I'm gonna..." Then I took my magical cane and blasted a pile of old bricks in the distance into dust. "That's what their going to look like and Juliet is going to get the punishment of a lifetime!" I was so full of anger nothing mattered but teaching my daughter and the Villain a lesson.

As I continued ranting on there was a knock on the gate. I flew over to answer it and got the biggest shock of my life.

**Juliet pov**

Now that we had Gnomeo's mum on our side, all that was left was to convince my dad the same way, but I was already convinced this was never going to work, my Dad was not exactly a man you could easily negotiate with. I stared at my red gate with a lot of anger and regret, these were the very walls that tried to keep me hidden for so long and now looking at it from the outside for like the first time I just wanted to tear it all down so nothing could separate me and the world again, but more importantly me and Gnomeo.

Speaking of Gnomeo, my dad was not going to be the least bit happy about this. He scold me before just for running off with him Imagine how he'll get when he finds out I'm marrying a villain, he might never want to have anything to do with me anymore, But I couldn't think like that, he was my Dad and underneath his overbearing attitude was the Daddy I knew and loved.

"You alright Love?"

I turned to him and sighed "Not really! I'm...Afraid!"

Gnomeo lifted my chin "Don't be just remember you're doing this for us!"

"For us!" I repeat kissing his lips once more giving me strength to do this.

I reach out my hand and knock on the door 4 times "No turning back now!"

"Juliet!"

"Hi Dad"

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here after what happened yesterday"

"I know dad but I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever"

"No Juliet I'm furious with you!" He snapped making me lose confidence, then he sighed "But I am glad you came back" He said in a much calmer tone.

"Really" I smiled

He grinned and nods "Yes dear!" He said reaching out for my arm "It gives me the chance to do this now!" He gripped my arm and slapped me across the face, I hit the ground hard.

"Juliet!" Gnomeo screamed picking me up. I held my cheek as it throbbed in pain and looked at my dad in disbelief.

"DAD!" I yelled out at him "Why?"

Dad got closer to me and yanked me hard "You ungrateful little traitor" He said and pushed me on the ground again. "How dare you run off on me like that!"

I glared and him and snapped back "You left me no choice Dad! You drove me away from you!"

"I can't believe you ran off with him!" He said glaring to Gnomeo

I stood by his side "I did what I had to do...Because I love him!"

"UBSCURE! Juliet you can't love him!"

"Why not?"

"He's a villain!"

"So what?"

"He's no good Juliet"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!"

"You don't know him!"

"I don't have to know him, He's a villain and Villains are all the same every single on of them"

"Not Gnomeo he's difference!"

Dad eyed me "How? He's a Villain all he does is cause trouble and create havoc on everyone Lie cheat and steal!"

"So what if he does! He's stolen my heart" I sad smiling at him and he smiled back.

"You could have put yourself in danger!"

"But I didn't!"

"Either way you are not to come near him again"

I glared at him "NO! You can't keep me from him!"

"Oh can't I" Dad yanked at my arm and pulled me away by force.

"NO DAD STOP! LET ME GO!" I screamed and tried to get away but he wouldn't let me go.

He yanked me closer to him "No! you're coming back with me where you belong!"

I used all my strength and freed myself and flew right back to Gnomeo "I belong with my Husband!" I announce as everyone gasps.

"You're what!"

"You heard me dad Gnomeo and I are engaged!" I said holding up my ring. "I'm marrying him and there's nothing you can do about it"

"Way to go Jules" Nanette smiled and clapped

"I'm so happy for you" Jazmin smiled and I smiled back, good to know my girls were beside me on this.

My dad glared them down now "Don't encourage her you 2" Dad screamed at my friends and that got me even more pissed.

"No they should encourage me I'm going to be a wife to my husband" I kissed gnomeo on the cheek.

My dad snapped again "Juliet have you lost your senses completely, he's a Villain you're a heroine!"

I rolled my eyes "I don't care!"

But apparently my dad did care "So help me Juliet I'm going to make you see sense and if this is the only way how...so be it!" He pointed his magic cane and...

**ZAP**

He blasted me and I got slammed against the walls and passed out on the spot.

**Gnomeo pov**

I couldn't belive what I just say, Juliet got blasted by her own fathers hands. "JULIET!" I screamed racing to her, she had a nasty cut on her face and her eyes were closed, she wasn't reacting at all.

I looked back up with great anger "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!?" I snapped.

Lord. R came over to me with a hard glare "Oh I'm sorry did you not like that I did THIS!"

**Whack**

He used his cane and knocked Juliet right our of my arms and slammed her against the walls again, blood got splattered and she was bruised on her face badly.

"NOOO!" I raced right after her and grasps her in my arms just as he hit the ground. "Juliet love, please speak to me!" I whispered softly as her blood got on my hands.

She coughed and uttered "Gnomeo!" But her eyes were still closed part way, but at least I knew she was alive.

"Oh Juliet! Don't worry you're going to be alright!" I stroked and cradled her in my arms, I was not going to loose her this way.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and then a slap to my face, Juliet's father again "Get your hands off my daughter!"

I rested Juliet down and stood to my feet and snapped "YOUR DAUGHTER WAS STRUCK DONW BY HER OWN FATHERS HANDS AND YOU'RE FOCUSED ON ME!"

He puffed up his chest "You caused me to do this...Look what you did to her?!" He look to Juliet paralyzed on the floor, Jazmin and Nanette were there comforting her for me while I went off on her dad again.

"NO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER, YOU'RE THE MONSTER HERE NOT ME!" I screamed.

"Why you little!" He raised his cane, and shoot me like he did Juliet but I was resilient so it didn't hurt me that much, but it was enough to get me on the ground in pain

I shook it off ignoring the terrible pain and coughed. He stood back over me and whacked me in the head with my cane, I yelled a little as blood dripped out my nose and I rubbed it on my dark cape.

I pick myself back up "You can beat me all you want but you will not keep me from Juliet" I tell him falling back down weakly.

He smirked "I can...if you're no longer around" I went wide in the eyes I knew what he meant by that.

**Juliet pov**

I woke up in the amrs of my girls who were smiling "Jules thank goodness you're okay!" Nanette said hugging me,

"Gnomeo? where is he?" I asked. Jazmin pointed he was on the ground and my dad was beating on him looking like he was about to finish him off. Not on my watch.

I flew over there as fast as I could and before my dad could do anything to Gnomeo I zapped him with my heat vision and he went shooting away, just enough time for me to get to gnomeo.

"Gnomeo, wake up please!" I cried rubbing his face, there was blood all over and he was hurt badly. I wasted no time and Healed him instantly as he began to stir and opened his eyes.

"Juliet you're okay" He smiled.

I gave him a loving smile "Healing abilities remember, I can instantly heal myself!"

"So in a way can escape from death" He smirked and I giggled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"But you can't" My dad said getting back to his feet.

I got up and stood in front of Gnomeo "NO DAD YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM ANYMORE, NEITHER OF US!" I said standing my ground against him.

"I can do whatever I want with you!" Dad said getting ready to attack.

I felt an arm pull on me and pull me back, it was just Gnomeo "Not while I'm around!" Gnomeo stood to his feet.

"That can be fixed right now!" Dad said getting aim to shoot with his cane again.

"NO!" I said blasting my dad's cane with my heat vision and it melted into goo.

"JULIET!" He screamed even louder

"I'm sorry dad but you made me do this"

My dad was about to blow, I could feel it "Juliet you don't know sorry...not yet!" He said about to really let me have it now.

Gnomeo pulled me into his arms and flew me upwards "Juliet let's just get out of here!" He begged.

"No!" I snatched my body away and floated there with him. I took his hands in mine and rubbed them "Gnomeo if we're ever going to be together My dad needs to accept this!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Alright I trust you" He smiled kissing him.

"JULIET, GET AWAY FROM HIM THIS INSTANT!" Dad boomed again.

I looked over to my Dad with no fear anymore, he was going to hear this one way or another. I left my love's warm arms and walked towards my father, I looked back at Gnomeo and gave him a look that told him I knew what I was doing, he smiled back and I slowly made my way back to where my dad was still glaring me down, but even his glare could not stop this. "Dad...what's happen to you?" I asked him softly.

"What are you going on about!" He snapped.

"Look at you! Look at what's happened to you, You're not my dad anymore you're-you're someone I don't even know anymore. A monster who's just taken the form of my father!" I speak from my heart

He rolled his eyes "Juliet stop talking crazy!"

"I'm not talking crazy I know what I'm saying and you know it too!" I snapped and then calmed down enough to say this. "Daddy don't you remember when I was a little girl, you use to hold my hand and give me all the love and protection I needed. You and I were so close like a dad-daughter should be...and now, it's like we've drifted away...Because of you!" I choked on those words trying not to cry.

"Me?!" He gasped

I look away from him and nod "Somewhere along the lines of our bond you just ripped away from it and this was left in your place, a ruthless, harsh, cold-hearted gnome. That's not the Daddy I grew up with, My daddy was gentle, nice, and the male role model in my life...and wherever he went after all these years I want him back, right now!" I was nearly crying.

Dad touched my cheek a little "Juliet I'm still that same Gnome?"

I eyed him "Are you dad? Are you? Because everyone here would strongly Disagree!"

"No one else thinks that, do you?" Dad turned to the others who were all as scared and nervous as I was.

"Well you have gotten to be a little unreasonable!" Jazmin confessed.

"And you are sometimes cold and ruthless" Nanette said too, and the others shook their heads agreeing.

"See Dad everyone thinks that!"

Dad turned back to me and shrugged "I don't understand!"

I take his hand "Maybe it's time you did understand, and you can start by Understanding me!" I said leaning closer to him "Dad I love you and all but all these years of keeping me locked away were torture and evil and something no Gnome should be put through. I'm not you're little girl anymore, I'm your Daughter and you have to accept the fact that I can make my own choices"

"But this choice...you're choice to be with a Villain!" He glared to Gnomeo a bit and then gently looked at me "Juliet you know this can't work out!"

"It can if you know it's true love!" I tell him

"What do you know about true love?"

"You knew it when you meet mum didn't you? How did you know mum was the one for you?"

"I could feel it in my heart"

"And so do I" I smiled.

"But your mother was a heroine, Like you!"

I grabbed dad's hands "I know this is asking a lot from you, but if you could just see how much I mean to him, and how much he means to me...I just want you to accept that he's in my life now!"

"Juliet I just want you to be happy!"

I take his hand and rub it. "And if you give me this I will be happy!"

"But how do you know he's really the one for you?"

"Ask him yourself if you want to!" I looked back at Gnomeo and he came to my side. "Gnomeo how much do you love me?" I asked snuggling up to his arms.

"I love you more than life itself" He admitted

"And how do you know I'm the one for you!"

"Because I know the love of my life when I see it...and you are that love of my life, the light of my eye, the fire in my soul, Juliet you're my everything!"

I smiled at him and then looked to my Dad "You see Daddy he loves me as much as I love him, so can you please accept us, so I can be happy" I begged him.

"No Uncle, don't fall for it. This was probably just a trick to let our guards down!" Tybalt butts in "Trust me I know what villains are like and he's no different than I am!" Dad looked from Tybalt and then me seeing the despair in my eyes.

"Sir believe me when I tell you that I care for your daughter as much as you do, and I would never let anything or anyone hurt her" Gnomeo said.

"I'm sure of that!" He said, but I had a feeling he didn't really mean it.

"Juliet is this really what you want?"

I stepped away from Gnomeo and over to him "Yes daddy! I really want this. You said you'd give me anything I wanted growing up, and I want..No, I need this!"

"I just want to make sure this'll make you happy" He stroked my cheek

"It will I know it will, this might be hard to accept and adjust but I love him daddy!"

Dad slowly smiled at me "Then...He's all yours" Dad said accepting it.

My face lit up and I squeezed him tighter than tight "Oh thank you daddy!" I kissed him and then raced right back to my beloveds arms as he picked me up and spun me.

After all this time of fighting for our love we could finally be together. Now that both our parents had accepted us we could finally start our lives together just Gnomeo and me as a brand new couple.

That night me and Gnomeo were on our roof watching the sunset. He had his arms around me in the cool wind as I sat on his lap grasping at his body, I felt there was nothing that could separate us anymore.

"What you thinking about?" He asked me

"Our lives, what do you think it'll be like when we're married?"

He lifted my chin "Even better than it is now!" He smiled.

I rested my head back on his chest and slowly drifted off half-asleep when I said something back "When do you think we should have the wedding?"

"Sooner than you think" He tells me and cradles me in his arms once more.

After that Gnomeo and I head to our room and rested in bed to get some well needed sleep. Every day after that we had been talking about plans for our wedding but he never told me exactly when we were going to have it, every time I asked him he would change the subject and I was getting antsy with him. Every night I would dream of how we'd be for the rest of our lives, I wanted nothing more than for us to hold hands and walk down the aisle together and share that one special kiss that would bind us forever.

I was waiting and waiting for our wedding day to arrive, and then Gnomeo gave me the biggest surprise of all.

...

One morning I woke up to the sound of music playing from nowhere and a sudden feel of another's body to mine. I smiled and opened my eyes to stir and found the most handsome face smirking at me.

"Good morning Love!" He said leaning down to me

I giggle and yawn "Morning!" I said kissing his lips right back at him.

When we pulled away, I kept noticing him staring at my body "Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

He outlined the curves od my body "Juliet what dress size are you?"

"I'm sorry!" I eyed him funny.

He put his hands up "Just asking a question" He grinned.

"A size 7" I respond

"Really you look more like a 5" He flirted with me and I giggled "But hey, it's your fat body!" He joked.

I eyed him "I am not fat!" I snapped hitting him on the head.

He rubbed his heads and smiled "Yes you are, but that's good cause I like big girls!" He said laying me down in bed and kissed my neck

"Why the sudden interest in my body size anyhow?" I asked.

He shrugged "I feel I should know everything about my soon-to-be-wife" He whispered in my ears

"Oh you don't need to know everything about me just yet!" I tell him with another long kiss.

He pulled away and smirked "Well Jules I'd love to continue this but I best be running, things to do you know?" He said floating away

"I'll be right out!" I called to him, just as soon as I race to the bathroom. I wash up and put on a fresh red dress and my cape and straighten out my hair. I feel on my stomach it was nice and thin, Gnomeo didn't know what he was talking about. "Fat? *scoff* I'm not fat!"

Pushing that aside I flew out into our garden, it was getting more beautiful day by day thanks to me and Gnomeo. Speaking of which where was he. "Gnomeo!" I called looking around but not seeing him.

"Jules!" He called flying to my view, I smiled and raced to his arms. "Miss me?" He said brushing my hair.

"A bit" I kissed his lips.

"Hey you know what would be fun...if you went to the red garden for a few hours!" He said out of nowhere.

I gave him a wide look "What? what for?"

"I just need the garden alone to myself for a while that's all!" He turned me around and practically shoved me toward the gate door.

"But what will I do until then?" I asked

"Go talk with the girls you haven't seen them in a few days" He said and pushed me out into the alley "I'll see you later *Blows kiss*" And then he slammed the door right in my face.

I was just standing there thinking, What just happened? Gnomeo was acting weird and I was going to find out why...later...for now it was to the girls I go. I flew into the red garden as everyone greeted me with warm smiles and then I got ambushed again by a big splash of green.

"Juliet!" Nanette squeezed the living day out of me.

"Nanette...too tight...can't breath!" I choke out of me

"My bad girl I'm just so happy to see you"

"Me too, so you want to do something"

"Now?" She asked nervously "Uh why not with Gnomeo!"

"He kicked me out of the garden for the next few hours" I shrugged.

"Well Jules I would love too but...Jazmin and I had plans today?"

I frowned "Plans? without me?"

"No it's for you, but you're not suppose to know just yet"

"Hey Nanette!" I heard a shrill voice and Jazmin flew up to us. "Nanette I found us 2 cute..." She stopped when she saw me "Juliet!" She panicked and fidgeted "Hey! what are you doing here?"

I shook my head "Gnomeo kicked me out for the day so, here I am!" I smiled.

Jazmin darted her eyes back and forth "Oh!" Then she hide her hands behind her back "Weird"

"What's that your hiding behind your ba-?"

"Nothing!" She said faster than I could finish my question, I gave her a shocked look, then she cleared her throat "I mean, nothing" She said casually.

"Are you girls hiding something from me?" I placed my hands on my hips

"NO!"  
"YES"

They looked at each other.

"YES!"  
"NO!"

They looked at each other again, I was very confused right now.

"Look Jules we got to go now, Bye!" Jazmin yanked Nanette's arm and they both flew away from me.

"Girls wait!" I was about to fly after the until I heard another voice.

"Juliet!" I turned and saw my dad in my face.

"Hi dad" I smiled giving him a hug.

"Are you busy?"

"Not exactly but...

"Great!" He said and then handed me a long list from nowhere. I looked up at him "I need you to run to the market and buy these for me" He ordered. I looked at the list and it rolled to the floor and then some.

My mouth dropped "This looks like a lot to get, and it'll take me a long time!" I cried

That's when dad slapped cash into my hands "Then you better get started" And with that he flew off. I huffed and dragged myself to the market, it was packed full of gnomes and it was hard to get anything I needed. I had to fly to 4 different markets all over town till I got every last thing on the list and then I had to make a million trips to get it all to and from the stores. By the time I was done I could barely keep myself up, even if I could float.

"Oh what a day!" I cried crashing on the couch. "So sore" I sighed rubbing my arms and stomach.

"Dad can I get a cup of hot tea?" I asked but no one answered. "DAD!" I yelled again, but still nothing.

I got up and floated around and Dad was not there, weird. "Hey has anyone seen Dad?" I asked but then I realized that there was no one else around either, not a single Gnome in sight.

"Hello? Jazmin? Nanette? Benny? Tybalt?...Anyone here?" I wonder the entire garden red and blue but no one.

This was weird, why did they all leave the garden. Then it hit me, they were probably all in the alley, I raced out there but it too was empty no one was around. This was spooky "Where is everyone?" I was only gone a few hours and now they all had left, this was weird.

"Juliet!" I heard a voice from behind me and when I turned around, Gnomeo was there, glad to see not everyone had vanished.

"Gnomeo I'm glad to see you, at least your still here" I sighed hugging him.

"I was just on my way to get you" He said. "I have a surprise for you" He tickled my chin

"Really what is it?" I said.

"It's in the garden" He points and I walk that way but he pulls me back to him.

"Whoa! you can't go in there looking like that" He said pointing to my heroine ensemble.

I looked at him "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes and handed me a bag "Go put that on and then come to the garden" He said pushing me aside. I looked at him and then flew away "Hurry up!"

Boy this day just got weirder and weirder, first Gnomeo kicked me out of our garden, Next, everyone's avoiding me, then they all disappear and now Gnomeo's worried about my appearance, something strange was going on here and I was going to find out what...just as soon as I changed like Gnomeo said.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. Inside the bag I found a beautiful white dress with a red sequence ribbon around the middle and a Diamond necklace to match. I couldn't help but gaze at it "Oh Gnomeo!" I smiled knowing this was all him. The dress fit perfectly and went all the way down to my legs and the diamond necklace complimented even more. The whole time I wondered why I had to get so dolled up and what Gnomeo was planning for me.

I floated out then into the alley but Gnomeo was gone, probably back into the garden. I knocked on the gate and Featherstone opened the door.

"Julieta we've all been waiting for you" He cried in his spanish accent.

"All?" I asked curiously, who's all?

"Si Vamos" He raced away and I followed him. There was a large curtain made of handing flowers that blocked my view when I pulled them apart, I couldn't belie what I saw seeing.

My whole garden looked breathtaking more flowers and plants than anywhere else I've ever seen before. the light was just right and casted a reendow over the garden and there were even butterflies, millions of them, fluttering about oh so lovely and precious. The pond too was beautiful, someone added a sprinkler that shoot the water in the air and it curved around in the form of a heart, and right in the middle of the pond there was a little white hut laced with flowers and streamers and standing inside was a figure dressed in white with his back turned to me.

"Who is that?" I wondered aloud.

As if on cue to that the figure turned around and I was in shock "Gnomeo?" I couldn't believe my eyes, he looked even more handsome in that suit.

He waved at me and I waved at him he walked along the stepping stones that went in a path from the water to the pond edge where I was standing. I reached out my hand as he hopped onto land and held me close to him. There was just silence and me gazing deeply into his crystal blue eyes.

"You look beautiful!" he said to only where I could hear it.

"Gnomeo what is all this?"

"A very special day for you Juliet and for me too. Today's the day we finally become one"

I gasped knowing what he meant. It all made sense now, the dress, the decors, everyone suddenly avoiding me. I looked at him and tried to speak "Gnomeo...are you saying that...this...is..." I tried to find the right words but...

He placed a finger to my lips and nodded "Welcome to your wedding day Jules!" He said kissing my forehead.

I was truly at a loss for words, a surprise wedding just for me, and it was more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. At that moment all I could do was cry and hug him as close as possible "You have no idea how much I love you for this right now!" I said crying.

He wiped my tears away "C'mon no tears, this is a happy day. You can say it all you want during our vows" He said guiding me to the pond again, he took a step across the stones and I followed after him not letting his hand go until we reached the dry platform out in the middle of the water. He grabbed both my hands and kissed them softly

"You ready for this?" He asked

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled as he smiled back.

The priest came up here and stood behind us "Dearly beloveds we're gather here to join this man and this young woman in marriage..." This was going on forever until it got down to the really important stuff.

"And now is the time to recite your vows"

Gnomeo took the lead and went first "Juliet from the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to be yours, you are like no other girl in the world you're one in a million for you I would kill a thousand souls just you make you smile, I'd go to the ends of the universe for you. My love for you goes beyond anything that will ever exist, you're the light in my heart and I will be your everything as long as we're together" He rubbed our noses as I tear slipped out my eyes, he was just the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Juliet your turn"

I took in a deep breath and spoke from my heart "Gnomeo I don't know what to say but I love you. The moment our hands first touch on that magical night was a memory I'll never forget. Even though I knew this was a forbidden love, it only made me want you more than I thought I ever did, and now that I have you I will never let you go. Our love is higher than the sky, Deeper than the ocean, hotter than the hottest burning sun, brighter than the brightest of all diamonds. Even though you're a Villain and Villains steal, cheat, and rob and cause trouble, there's no doubt that amongst all that you've stolen my heart forever. I just know we're going to have a bright future together just you, me...and our baby?" I confess and there was a stream of gasps.

Gnomeo went wide in the eyes "Juliet what did you just say?" He asked

I smile "You might as well know now...I'm pregnant!" I tell him, and then he picked me up and spun me around while everyone cheered for me.

"A wife and a child! Life just gets better and better" He whispered in my ears and I nod.

"Now then...Gnomeo, Do you take Juliet as your wife?"

"I do" He said slipping my ring on.

"And do you take Gnomeo as your husband?"

"I do" I slipped his ring on.

"Then I pronounce you Gnome and wife, you may kiss the bride" Gnomeo picked me up and locked our lips like glue. Everyone cheered and applauded as me and Gnomeo flew off together up in the air he twirled me around and then he floated back down and embraced a long hug.

"I love you!" We said at the same time and laughed. "And I love our child! I can't wait to be a father" He kissed my cheeks

"You won't be waiting for long, Just for 4 months!" I tell him. **(A/N; That's right it only takes half the time for super powered babies, Deal with it!)**

"Well in that case we've got a lot of work to do tonight!" He said holding me closer.

"But it's our wedding night tonight"

"I know!" He said with a wink and a smirk.

"Oh you really are a bad-boy!" I flirt giving him a kiss as we went off to enjoy the rest of our wedding.

Gnomeo and I were finally together we could start our own life as husband and wife, a whole new life where it could just be him and me together forever and throughout all eternity. The forces of good and evil were a thing of the past for us, who said opposites couldn't last, we were about as opposite as you could get and yet we had a the love for each other more than there were stars in the heavens. Heroine and Villain, A forbidden love, and a garden and family of Good and evil I knew we would be bound to each other forever.

And not long after that we were blessed with our very first child and countless others after that, Children of both good and evil each of them born with gifted talents and superpowers.

Although one of our beloved children was not like the rest and was going to be put through a lot to fit in with the world.

**And there you have it the end of this and now it's on to the real story at hand, until next time**

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


	5. It's time!

**Hey guys I'm here with my next chapter know you all have been dying to see a new chapter from my Spy story but it's still in the working zone, I need it to be the best for you all, But luckily I have my superhero story. Also, I just got back from Track practice I have my next track meet on Wednesday so they've really been pushing us these last few days, I'M SO SORE AND TIRED! So maybe you all reviewing this chapter will make the pain go away. I hope you all enjoy it, Like you always do :)**

* * *

One fine day in the street of Verona the young couple Bad boy Villain Gnomeo and His goody heroine wife Juliet were in their garden across the alley way. It was such a strange thing to see a Hero and Villain together. When they first met in that very same garden years ago, they knew it was not ever going to work out when they were Good and Evil and their families were bitter rivals. But they found a way to be together in secret and when the truth came out that they were dating, they fought for their love no matter what their parents said. And in the end even thought it was very complicated to work through they knew they were going to be so happy together, with a family and a new life all their own. And it wasn't long before they started their own family together the 2 of them and their 9 adorable Hero and Villain children. A hero and a Villain happily united, strange yes but when it comes to true love anything's possible.

Anyways, while their kids were gone they decided to have a little time together that day, not as Heroine and Villain but as good old classic husband and wife.

Juliet was snuggled against a leaf leaning into her husbands shoulders while he hummed a soft beat into her ears. "Gnomeo since the kids aren't gonna be home for a while what do you want to do?" Juliet smiled at her husband.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked her.

She bit her lip a bit shy of asking him this but "Well I was thinking.." Juliet paused for moment and then whispered the rest into gnomeo's ear.

Gnomeo smirked. "For a good-girl you have one bad imagination!" He said wrapping an arm to her waist.

Juliet giggled "Well for a bad-boy you know how to do one thing good" She teased him back brushing against his chest.

Gnomeo picked her up bride-style and then held her high over his head, super strong and all. "WHOA GNOMEO PUT ME DOWN!" Juliet said kicking in mid air.

"WHY WOULD I PUT YOU DOWN WHEN I CAN TOSS YOU UP!" He started throwing her in the air as she squealed more. Gnomeo threw her up in the air again and expected her to land back in his hands but he didn't feel her that time.

"Juliet!" He said looking up. Juliet was floating above him looking down at him with a smug look.

"Hello down there!" She waved flying all around his head.

He rolled his eyes at her "Juliet come down here!" Gnomeo said.

"Make me!" She said flying away.

"As you wish!" Gnomeo started floating up and after her as they were like tiny little birds flying around.

"Can't catch me!" Juliet said flying around the air showing off. When she wasn't looking gnomeo flew right in front of her and caught her in mid flight.

"GOTCHA!" He said holding her down.

"No fair let me go!" She demands.

He closed her tight in his grip and she couldn't break free "All's fair in love and flight Jules!" He said.

"Flight!? Don't you mean war?" She asked correcting him.

"No war is what kept me away from you and we're flying right now!" he said making her laugh.

"Point proven!" She said as they floated back down to the ground. Gnomeo still held her bride-style as she wrapped around him and kissed him repeatedly.

They walked back to the greenhouse for a little husband-wife time, that was until they heard the phone ring. "Who could that be!?" Gnomeo set Juliet down on the couch "Wait here!" He flirted and went to answer the phone.

"Are you certain, Now?!" Gnomeo's voice sounded distressed.

"Gnomeo what is it?" Juliet asked concerned.

"Juliet please I'm on the phone!" He called back

Juliet waited for about several minuets till gnomeo came back to her with a scared and worried face.

"What happened? who was on the phone!?" Juliet asked.

"It was him!?" Gnomeo shuddered.

Juliet gasped. "What did he say?!"

"He wants to see us about Vanessa!" He gulped.

"Today?" She asked.

"Right now!?" He said to him. Juliet took gnomeo's hand and they walked into the city where all there heroes and villains were flying about committing crimes or saving the day, just as always in the world of good and evil. To save time they flew the whole way there cause if there was one thing you didn't want to do it was be late for him.

They arrived at the big floating palace in the outskirts of the city, it was big and scary looking with hundreds of security cameras everywhere. The outer gates opened and they flew inside to the front gate, the inside was dark and eerie looking with an ominous sense to it. They slowly floated their way down the long velvet carpet to yet another tall door that was guarded by 2 strong armed security forces whom looked down on the 2 with dead blank stares.

"Gnomeo!" Juliet whispered shaking a little in her voice.

"Be cool these guys can sense fear" He gritted through his teeth. They stopped flying and settled on the ground once they reached this small desk aside the door with a muscular guy typing at the computer, he barley looked up to them and went back to typing, a serious look on his face.

"Uhm H-Hello, yes we have a-an appointment with..." Gnomeo said till he stopped him.

"You're both late" He said still looking at his keyboard. "Go ahead in he's been waiting for you both!" He said as the doors slowly crept open.

Gnomeo and Juliet held hand tightly in fear, they slowly walked inside into a dimly lit room. it was just pitch dark in there mostly as they walked deeper in, the door instantly shut behind them sending chills down their backs as they slowly walked into the darkness. Suddenly there was a flash of red light that blinded them, fire began to grow into the far distance and then dimmed down to where they could open their eyes. From within the fire out stepped a massive dark figure with horribly glowing red eyes and that was all you could see of him. Gnomeo and Juliet just stood there, sweat on their hands, weak in the legs and their hearts skipping till their brains fried.

"GNOMEO!" He called out to his cracked and trembling voice.

Gnomeo stepped forward 2 steps "Your overlord!" Gnomeo bowed.

"JULIET!" He yelled again.

Juliet took 2 steps forwards "All Great and powerful sir!" Juliet said bowing too.

The overlord, as most knew him by, was the ultimate ruler of the entire world of super gnomes, None had ever seen his face before only the deadliness of his eyes were all anyone had ever seen of him before and most wanted to keep it that way, he had been around for a long time and was the most feared gnome of all, he had every power there was and it was 100x's more dangerous so no one dared to mess with him, but only tremble at his power.

Gnomeo and Juliet stayed bowing until something was said, neither of them dared to move or even breath out of place unless the overlord said so.

"Rise both of you!" He commands and they did it nice and slowly, to look up at his blood red eyes. "Speak!"

"Your all mighty if I may, you said you wanted to speak with us right away!" Gnomeo said speaking first.

"Yes I did" The overlord said and then paused. Gnomeo and Juliet looked to each other nervously "What do you think he wants!"

"Probably going to scold us for something!" He said.

"But we haven't done anything!" Juliet shrieked but gnomeo covered her mouth in case he herd them.

"You never know he sees practically everything everyone does!" Gnomeo said. Then the overlord started speaking again so neither of them could speak anymore unless spoken too.

"How have you both been?"

"Very well, better in fact" Gnomeo said trying not to sound terrified.

"That's good to hear" He said in a calm happy tone.

"Uhm, may we ask how you've been your overlord sir?" Juliet said squeaking a bit.

"Oh I've been great thank you, ruling over a planet of supers takes a lot out of you" He laughed.

Juliet and Gnomeo smiled too feeling relived "Yes I imagine it does and..."

"SILENCE!" He snapped and Juliet held her tongue in fear. That was the overlord he went from nice to scary just like that.

"Gnomeo I'm scared"

Gnomeo took her hand and gripped it "So am I just be cool!" He whispered

There was a loud pounding noise when the overlord stomped his foot down "Are you two saying something?" He asked them in that voice that made them shiver and feel weak.

"No sir!" They both said.

"Good cause I have something to discuss with you both, and it can't wait any longer!" He said sternly and seriously. They both gulped hard with dry mouths and wiggling feet, this definitely wasn't a good thing.

"M-Might we ask what it is you want?" Juliet squeaked gripping Juliet's hand tighter.

"Gnomeo, Juliet you know you 2 have been close to me for some time now right?!" He said.

"Yes we have!" Gnomeo said.

"Of course you 2 did do me a great favor years ago, saving my life and all, which is why I repaid you with that favor you asked for all those years ago!"

"Yeah I did do you a solid deal back then" Juliet laughed.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK!" He boomed and Juliet held her tounge.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" She cried as gnomeo held onto her.

"Hahaha, lighten up Jules I was just joking!" He said laughing. Gnomeo loosened his grip on her, they were friends with the overlord but it was hard to tell when exactly he was messing with them and when he was being serious. "But seriously I need to talk to you to about something very important!" Now he was being serious.

"Which is!?" Juliet asked.

"It's regarding your daughter Vanessa!"

They both looked to each other worried "W-What about Vanessa!" Juliet asked concerned now.

"Gnomeo, Juliet, you know and I know that Vanessa was born a non-super"

"Yes she was" Gnomeo said.

"And as you know that is a very rare thing to happen to super powered gnomes offspring"

"Very rare indeed!" Juliet agrees.

"You might also know that it is crucial for every non super to decide what they want to be at a certain time!"

"Yes we know!" They both said.

"Gnomeo you recall that day after you saved my life I offered you that one favor!" The overlord asked him.

"Yes your high and mighty!" Gnomeo said.

"And your favor was that I push back Vanessa's date of choosing her destiny to a longer time!"

"Yes and we have been eternally grateful for it!" Juliet said smiling

"Well I'm afraid I have some news of that!"

"What news?!" Gnomeo asked.

"News that this is it!"

Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other confused "I'm sorry sir we don't fully understand, What's it?"

"I've thought long and hard about it for a while and I think this is the time Vanessa has to chose her fate!"

"WHAT!" They both panicked.

"Yes Vanessa has reached that certain age where I think she's old enough to chose her destiny of good or evil!" He said proudly, but to the gnomes dismay.

"But you said that Vanessa could hold it off until she was 18! That's what we agreed on!" Gnomeo reminds him.

"Yes but she's turning 16 soon I think this would be a more suitable time for her to chose!"

"No! Oh no, sir forgive me but you gave us your word you can't just go back on it like that!" Juliet said getting upset.

"I'm not necessarily going back on my word Vanessa was suppose to chose when she was 10 but I agreed to hold it off, six years late is long enough"

"Yeah but she thinks it's not till she's 18!" Juliet said.

"Well you'll just have to tell her there's been a change!"

"Why the sudden change!?" Gnomeo wondered

"It was my choice that Vanessa chose as soon as possible!"

"But it can't be this soon!" Gnomeo complained.

The overlord looked in their direction, his red eyes glowing "Oh and why is that?"

They both gulped "Well you know it's just that Vanessa being born...the way she was born, she's kind of, Challenging to comprehend with" Juliet stuttered with.

"Nonsense from what you've told me, Vanessa is a smart and independent girl, she'll understand!"

Gnomeo and Juliet looked to each other still "Vanessa is also very emotional, we can't tell her she has to chose so soon, it'll break her!" Gnomeo adds

"Vanessa will be turning 16 in 4 months she'll still have time!" He said back to them.

"But not that much!" Juliet argued.

The overlord looked to them with some sympathy. "I'm sorry guys I know you must be upset but..."

"Yes I'm upset you have no right to go back on your word like that!" Juliet snapped.

"Juliet settle down" Gnomeo whispered to her.

Overlord eyed Juliet shocked "I haven't gone back on my word and even if I did I can because I'm the supreme overlord of this world!" He said with pride.

Juliet rolled her eyes and huffed under her breath "A terrible one at that!"

"Juliet!" Gnomeo tried to calm her down

Overhearing that the overlord got a little upset with her "Juliet, what did you say to me!?"

"You know we should have just let you perish all those years ago, we thought you were our friend and you're telling me what I have to do with my daughter I don't think so!" She snapped.

"Juliet calm yourself!" Gnomeo said trying to settle her down.

She pushed him off her "No I will not calm down!" Juliet snapped at him.

"You are aware of the consequences you could put your daughter in if you don't make chose right!" Overlord said getting a bit madder now.

"Yes sir but..." Gnomeo tried to say.

"I don't care what you say I'm not letting you force my daughter to do something she doesn't want to!" Juliet said.

"Juliet I suggest you calm down!" The overlord said getting a little upset.

"I'll calm down when you push Vanessa's date back to what we agreed with!" Juliet said getting mad.

"NO! This is my decision and I expect her to follow through it!"

"You can't make her!"

"Oh can't I!" The overlord said as fire rose a little higher to his growing anger. "Then how about this; if you don't make Vanessa chose by her birthday she will not be put into Exile, she will be put to DEATH!" He boomed.

"WHAT!" They both screamed again in anger "You really can't do that!" Juliet screamed.

Overlord puffed and took a breath of smoke "I just did!" He said with an evil satisfied tone.

"Please sir I beg you, you can't just assume Vanessa will follow through on this!" Gnomeo said pleading him to reconsider.

Flames began to grow around them indicating the overlord was getting mad with them. He stood up from his seat making is size triple from when he was sitting "If you both value your daughters life, you will make her chose one way or another!" He said more telling them ten asking them.

"How's about you just let her chose when she turns 18 and leave it at that" Juliet said

His red eyes began to glow even redder "There are no exceptions in my eyes!"

"But!..." Gnomeo said again.

**"SILENCE!"** Fire rose to the sky and heat surrounded the 2 gnomes who stood there paralyzed for a few seconds. "I AM IN CHARGE AROUND HERE, AND WHAT I SAY GOES, WHEN I GIVE MY PEOPLE A COMMAND, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I EXPECT THAT RULE TO BE FOLLOWED!" He boomed again shaking the walls and bringing fire about a whole lot more.

Gnomeo ran to Juliet's side, pulled up his black cape and shielded them from the fire that was burning around them, It took a while for the fire to ease down and the couple both stood up still sweaty and uneasy and very upset.

"We wish to respect your wishes sir" Gnomeo whispered still holding Juliet.

"Then you understand what you must do right?" Overlord said trying to calm his temper.

"Yes sir we understand!" Gnomeo said looking down.

He nodded and looked over "Juliet do you understand" He asked blazing his red eyes at her.

Juliet wanted to say something else but she knew what could happen to her if she dared test him, she loosened her angry face and looked to gnomeo, whom was shaking his head in fear warning her not to say anything else. Juliet looked back at the overlord still very steamed. "Well Juliet?...I'm waiting!" He said in a mocking tone.

Juliet was so close to letting out anger on him but she had to hold back for fear of what could happen, Instead, She blew hot breath almost enough to see fire. "Yes!" Juliet sneered.

"Yes what!" Overlord said with a smirk.

She clenched her fists compressing all her anger and then let it go "Yes sir I understand!" She said regrettably folding her arms.

Overlord sat back down in hos seat satisfied "Good I'm glad you came to your senses!" he said in a proud tone, much to Juliet's dismay.

"WHAT!" Juliet said getting angry again.

"Juliet don't!" Gnomeo ran and held her in his arms so she couldn't do anything stupid that would get her in trouble or worse.

"Gnomeo control you're wife please!" He said looking at gnomeo who was trying to hold onto her.

Juliet still struggled in his arms "He can't control me nor can you!" She yelled in anger.

"You're right gnomeo can't control you...but I can!...or would you rather I take it out on your daughter!" He threatened.

"NO! OH NO! NO SIR!" Gnomeo said to the overlord while still holding Juliet in his arms. "Juliet calm down already!" Gnomeo snapped yanking on her now, Juliet took one look at him and settled down.

The overlord was getting really frustrated right now but he tried not to show it anymore "Now like I said to both of you Vanessa will chose her destiny by her next birthday, and if she doesn't then there will be serious consequences for her and you, Is that understood?"

They both looked to each other in concern, more for Vanessa than themselves. "Yes your overlord!" They both said bowing to his wishes.

"This meeting is over leave my presence at once!" He escorts them away as they fly out the castle very mad, worried and upset.

"This is ridiculous!" Juliet declares

Gnomeo nodded with a distained look "You're telling me!"

"He promised us she could wait, he can't just make us force our daughter to do this!" Juliet huffed super mad.

"Yes he can Jules he's our overlord!" Gnomeo said sighing.

Juliet stopped in mid flight and just hovered along for a while with a sad look on her face. "Gnomeo what are we going to do?!" Juliet asked worried.

Gnomeo put his arms to her shoulders "We do just as he said, we have to tell her!"

She looked up at him shocked "But Vanessa..."

Gnomeo stopped her in mid-sentence "Juliet, she knew this was coming, we all did, and you heard what the overlord said she just can't put this off any longer, she has to know now!" He said seriously.

As much as it killed her to admit it, he was right, they'd kept this from Vanessa for far too long now, they knew from her birth that this was how it had to be played out and Vanessa knew it too. The time had come for them all to face the music "Alright!" Juliet said flying all the way back home with Gnomeo at her side holding her. "Oh Vanessa is not going to be happy about this, Not happy about this at all!"

* * *

**Now this is really getting somewhere I just love leaving you all with cliffhangers :) Now I'm going to go massage my legs before they cramp up, Running is not easy! :(**

**Until next time**.

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


	6. Non-super Vanessa

**I hope you guys are prepared for this chapter cause I'm going to be unavailable for the weekend BIG SCHOOL SLEEPOVER tomorrow after school and I'm going to be gone until late Saturday evening, But when I come back I might have another chapter ready for you all, But until then Enjoy this :)**

* * *

**Vanessa pov**

Early one morning before the sun was just barely noticed in the sky I woke up extra early. I was safely asleep in my room for a while till I decided to enjoy the early morning before anyone else did. I put on my boots and wrapped myself in my jacket, it was springtime but the morning around England tend to be like winter, which was my favorite time of year, since I had ice and water powers winter was the time my powers worked their strongest, snow everywhere perfect practice for my powers I thought, but summer was just as good for me and loved by everyone else. I looked out my door to the empty halls my house looked bigger than it was from the inside. My room was at the very end of the halls and before that was zigzags of my 9 siblings room ending with my parents room at the beginning. I wanted to walk out to the door but the floors were too creaky and my parents had very good hearing, but that was not a problem for me. I walked to my window which was the only room in the house that looked out into the entire garden from east to west, north to south. The pond was just beyond my window.

"Perfect!" Using my powers I caused a stream of water up to my window and then froze it solid making an ice ramp down my window to the garden. I slid down feeling the cold breeze of dawn. I walked out of the garden and into the world of super powered gnomes.

"I just love the smell of freedom in the morning!" I said smiling. "Hello world I missed you so much!" I said twirling around happily. It was mandatory that all non-supers stay inside mostly because with no very enhanced powers we were seen as easy targets. But I snuck out every once and a while just to get out of the house esp. before anyone else got up and started babying me. Everyone looked at me different because I wasn't born good or evil, but I was just like them on the inside and I did have powers just not as powerful as any one else's, but when I got my full on powers I could be just like them then they'd see. But for now I enjoyed my walk.

It was weird being out in the streets at the crack of dawn, it was still pretty dark out and the most dangerous time of the day, Nighttime was when most villains did...Well what villains do, steal, rob, cause trouble and grief and very few heroes stay up late to stop them, but somehow they always manage to bring them to justice. I looked around lurking in the shadows so not to be seen by anyone. I looked at some of the villains prowling in the night. I admit being a villain would be cool, you get to do practically whatever you want and wear super cool outfits and get whatever you want for free, and of course by that I mean steal it. My dad, my older siblings and most of my friends were villains and they always seemed to be the cooler option to me, of course I wasn't always to keen on the whole evil thing.

No I saw myself as also in some ways a hero like my mum, she was the role model in my life and she was the one I could look up to. My best friend London was also a hero too and I took to what she liked very seriously, if she and I were both heroes think of all the fun we could have as a crime-stopping duo. While I was daydreaming about my future destiny I could hear alarms of sudden break-ins from stores and houses, sounds like the villains were getting some last minuet thieving in before the sun rose to the heroes. I saw some of them running the streets with a lot of stuffed bags, I hid in the shadows when they passed me I was like easy prey to them, and when I looked back of I was caught off guard by a sudden streak of light, headed right for those bad-guys, No doubt it was one of the nighttime heroes out stopping them and I was right. I sat low watching the action and trying to remain unseen, the bad and good guys were equally matched but it was still an incredible sight.

"Someday I'm going to be one of them!" I said to myself.

While I was so busy looking at the action I felt someone touch my shoulders, I turned around and fell backwards in shock, there were 3 teenage villains surrounding me on every corner 2 of them very bad yet surprisingly attractive boys and the other a girl. I had actually seen these 3 before but didn't not know them on a first name-basis I tend to stay away from other super teens until I have my full powers too. But this just wasn't my day. While I was on the floor those 3 looked over me like I was someone to jump, which I was unfortunately.

"Well looky here, a non-super out unsupervised!" One of them said to me, I stood there scared but I held my ground I was not that scared of them.

"Get her!" They shout. I waste no time, I use my powers to freeze the ground to ice causing them to slip and fall, but for me it was an ice road to freedom. I hopped on and ice skated all the way back from whence I came but I forgot most villains could fly and those goons were following me through the air. I tried using some of my power to freeze them in mid fight but they were too fast and I couldn't shoot and freeze at the same time, oh if only I could fly like the others. I could see the corner to where my house was but other than those guys coming after me I was facing a similar problem. I looked down and saw my ice road was getting lower and lower till non more ice would come out of my hand s anymore.

"Oh no please not now!" I said shaking my hands to get more ice but nothing. Another thing about non-supers, their powers only last for so long and once they run out it takes a while to get it back. "Oh give me a break!" I said as I just started running with all the power in my legs. I wasn't as fast on my legs than I was using ice to slip/slide around. I had to get back home before those guys caught me, but then it occurred to me if I got right home they'd know where I lived I couldn't let that happen.

"Got to give these guys the slip somehow!" I said popping into the nearest bushes to buy me some time. I looked out they were just outside me faced the opposite way

"Where'd she go!?" The girl said as I laid low.

"She just came this way!" one boy said.

I needed to get home right now or something was going to happen to me. I needed to distract these guys so I could get away. I picked up and stone hidden at my feet and hurled it out the bushes, it hit some trash cans and that got their attention.

"What was that!" One boy said

"Probably her" The other boy said.

"Oh we've got her this time!" The girl said as they all flew away from me.

I looked up from the bushes and smiled "Suckers!" I said running home as fast as I could. Back inside my garden I walked around to the back of the house to my window luckily my ice ramp was still there but it was slowly melting away and that was my only way back inside. Trying to climb up ice was difficult but I made it to my window just before the whole thing melted back to water.

"Yes I made it back home!" I said taking off my boots and coat.

"Vanessa!" I stopped when I heard my mum call me

"And not a moment too soon!" I hopped back in bed like I was still asleep, I heard the door open and the light shined in my face. "Vanessa, dear" mum calls me. I stretch and fake I wake to her voice.

I yawn "Morning mum, morning dad"

"Sleep well Nessa" Dad asked me.

"Very well thank you!" I smile.

"Well get up time to get ready for school!" Mum said before they walked away.

I got up and followed them downstairs, all my siblings were already at the table. "Hey the non-supers awake!" Violet teased me.

"Violet what did I tell you about that!" Dad sneered. I smiled and took my seat at the end of the table, mum set my pancakes down and I reached for the syrup but every time I touched it, it moved away from me, then it floated up and over my head and spilled on me. Now I was sticky and gooey.

"Gross!" I said wiping syrup off my hat and face.

"Ha got syrup sis?!" Violet laughed, she used her ability to move objects to do this.

"Violet what did we say no using your powers on your sister!" Dad snapped t her again. Violet rolled her eyes and huffed.

"That's okay dad, when I get my full powers she'll get what's coming to her" I tell them all.

"Oh thinking of using your powers for revenge, sounds like someone turning to the dark side" Jr. said smiling.

"So you're going to be a villain like us huh nessa!?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know I might but who knows" I tell them.

"Well you should, make it an even number of heroes to villains in this family" Tyler said.

"Guys leave your sister alone!" Dad says.

"Dad do you think I should be bad!?" Dad and me were very close, I was his favorite and everyone knew it, he did so much for me and he was always there to protect me even thought I didn't really need it sometimes.

"I would certainly love for that to happen, but I would love you no matter what you chose to be" He said kissing my forehead. "But still if you chose to be like me I wouldn't blame you!" He whispered making me laugh.

"Gnomeo don't pressure her let her chose what she wants not what you tell her" Mum said pushing his arm.

"I'm just saying she'd make a good villain!"

"She could make a good hero too!" Mum smiled.

"Yeah another hero that's what we need!" Dad said joking.

Mum didn't find it that funny "You know that's an insult to me and your kids who are heroes!" Mum glared meaning Jake, Kelly, the twins and autumn.

"I love all my kids the same way heroes or villains, so loosen up will you!" Dad said smiling.

Mum rolled her eyes and looked to me "Sweetie don't listen to your father be what you want to be!" Mum said kissing me. "Good or bad we'll always love you!"

"You guys must feel pretty lucky being born with powers and being good or evil...Hmm unlike me!"

"Yeah it is pretty cool!" Tyler said

"You're just the odd one out...not that it really makes a difference if you were born good or bad you'd still be the odd one in this family!"

"VIOLET!" Mum and dad snapped

"What it's true!" She snapped back

"She's kind of right dad I mean everyone but me has powers, you guys, my friends all the kids from school!"

"Yeah even autumn has powers and she's a baby!" Jake said pointing to autumn in her high chair.

She was born a heroine had the power to bring inanimate objects to life. She already brought her teddy bear to life and it was dancing around as she giggled her baby laugh, she was very talented with her powers and she was only months old.

"Precious isn't she!" Mum said picking her up and kissing her.

"You know sis one day you'll have to join the rest of the family in powers and good/evil status" Jr. said to me.

I smiled at that. "Yeah well I'm not trying to think about that now I have a few more years till that happens right mum and dad!" They told me I could wait till I was 18 to decide to be good or evil.

They both looked to each other like they had something to say to me. "Vanessa there's something we need to tell you..." Dad said looking worried.

"What is it?!" I asked smiling. Dad looked at me and tried to say something but nothing came out but a bunch of rambling and gibberish, it got me really confused.

Then mum stepped up "Oh my look at the time, you kids better head off to school or you'll be late!" Mum said shoving us all out of the kitchen. We all looked to the other and shrugged and then went upstairs to get dressed.

**Juliet pov**

"Juliet what did you do that for!" Gnomeo asked after I shoved the kids away.

"Gnomeo we can't tell Vanessa now she'll be crushed"

"She'll be even more crushed if she finds out for herself!" He tells me. I knew she was right about that. "Jules we have to tell her!"

I looked him in the eyes so much sorrow they had, just like mine. I knew this day was coming eventually but not this soon for Vanessa, she was in her prime and very sensitive I didn't want to tell her but I was reminded of the consequence placed upon her if she didn't chose. No matter how much I hated it this was how it had to be.

"Ok alright fine, we'll tell her...But I won't like it!" I huffed, oh my poor Vanessa this was not going to be easy for either of us.

**Vanessa pov**

I took a quick shower to get this syrup off me then changed into my usual long purple dress with the black corset and my purple boots. I met my siblings outside at the bus stop, since my siblings were heroes and villains they were always dressed in their persona suits, all my bad siblings wore black and all my good siblings wore bright colors, I always felt like the bad apple in the basket, but that couldn't last but for a few more years.

"So nessa what are you going to be good or bad!" Jake asked me.

"I don't know!"

"Well you better decide soon you don't have that much more time to decide!" Jr. said

"Yeah mum and dad have been putting this off on you long enough they have to make you pick!" Violet was always the sassy one of all of use and the most villainous too.

"They said I can pick when I'm good and ready too, so there!" I snap back crossing my arms.

"Whatever!" They all said.

When the bus finally arrived we took our seats where one was available, I was the only non-super on my bus so I always sat in the last seat just looking at all my siblings and friends talk it up with everyone, no one wanted to sit with me because I had no powers and everyone looked to that as weird and unnatural, London usually sat with me sometimes but this time she stayed with the others, they wouldn't sit with me but they all still called out to me every now and then so I wasn't so left out. The bus finally stopped and we all exited to the school. My school was huge and well-structured and like many building floated around in mid air, it was a super kids school after all. All the kids flew straight up to the school but I had to take the ladder meant for non-supers it was not a problem for me but it was very annoying that all my friends could just fly up but I couldn't.

When I finally made it inside the bell had rang and school was about to start. "Oh I'm going to be late!" I ran as fast as I could to my classroom just barely made it. I walked into class and the teacher glued his eyes to me.

"You're late Ms. Bluebury" My teacher Mr. Whiplash said, he's called whiplash because he uses this magical whip.

"I know I'm sorry!" I said taking my seat, my classroom was made up of 4 kids, including me, most classes had about 20 per class, but this class was for the non-super kids, and since it was such a very rare thing for most gnomes there were only about 3-5 non-supers in school every year and I have been one of those 4-6 for the last 16 years, some non-supers come for a year and then the next time you see them they have chosen who they want to be. I know some kids in school who use to be just like me who I thought of as friends, but as soon as they became heroes and villains it was like I never met them, half of them now don't even want to be seen with me anymore and others mock me about being powerless, and they themselves use to be just like me. Anyway I took my seat right beside my other 4 friends who I knew very well.

Noah was my age and the only boy in the group, he had a brown hat, his height was just over my head, blue eyes, brown hair and his super power was controlling everything electronic, he could make anything piece of technology come to life or merge them together into one super destructive weapon.

Cassie was the oldest one of us by a few months, she was incredibly self-centered but still an okay girl, she had a gray hat long straight black hair, green eyes and her super power, other that the power to annoy us all, was that she could cause a lot of destruction just by the snap of her fingers. everything she touched something bad would happen so in a way her power was jinxed.

Lauren was the last and was my best non-super friend, she and I had been friends since we were 11 and always hung out together. She had an ocean blue hat, ear-long auburn hair, brown eyes and braces. Her super power was the ability to make things explode.

"Hey nessa there you are!" Lauren said puling up a seat for me to sit in

"We thought you weren't coming!" Noah said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"My parents would never let me miss a day of school!"

"Must be nice to have parents!" Cassie said sighing, her parents had gone missing when she was 4 and she was left alone with just her and her brother now, whom she lived with. "Well we were just talking about going to the big rally today after school!"

"Isn't that rally just for the supers!" I asked.

"Yes but we're going to hide in the bleachers so they don't see us coming!" Noah said. "You in!"

"Yeah I'm in!" I said smiling.

After the bell for the super rally all the supers in school headed out and, we, being the non-supers were suppose to go somewhere for the next hour and not go near the super rally but we were just so curious to see what goes on in those things. The door to the rally was outside and guarded by a security laser grid meant to keep us from going through it. Beyond that door was like a whole section for the super kids that we had never seen before.

"How do we get through there!" Lauren said.

"Leave that to me!" Noah said smirking, he was the most hand of us being super powered with technology abilities, the laser grid was controlled by a complex power lock pad. that had us all baffled

"That is some lock they have on here!" Noah said studying it.

"Do you know the passcode to open it!"

"Who said anything about getting the passcode!" He smirked. He just touched it a single time and his powers overrides the power lock and broke it, the laser died away and the door was now safe to use. "Nothing to it really!" He said blowing on his fingers.

"Way to go Noah!" I ran to hug him tightly. We entered the door and walked down and incredibly long pile of spiral staircases that lead into the basement, we peeked inside to make sure the coast was clear and we sneak inside one at a time. We hid beneath the bleachers in the dark shadows so no one passing by on the other side would notice us behind there.

"Wow it's super dark in here!"

"I wonder what happens at these rallies!"

"I was in the library once and I read in the ancient book of heroes and villains, that these super rallies happen every other month and all of them come here to train in some serious battles to enhance their powers!" Lauren said.

"You think that's true!" I asked. I was interrupted when there came big flashing lights and a lot of gnomes were cheering.

"Looks like were about to find out!" Cassie said. We all looked through the bleachers to see what was going on.

_"Ladies and gentle gnomes" Came a sudden voice. "Welcome back again to the supers battle arena rally!" The announcer said once more as everyone there clapped and cheered and made a lot of racket. It settled down when the announcer talked again._

_"I know most of you look forward to these things every month, and you should as you all know we hold these rallies every month to see how much you all have grown in your natural born powers and standing your grown against you legacies an heroes and villains" Everyone clapped again. "Now as you know we will be seeing all of you kids out here today training and enhancing your powers but before that we always start the hours off with a few demonstrations from some of out top heroes and villains here...so without further ado lets get this thing started!" _

That's when some of the top heroes and villains in school flew up on stage, some of them I knew very well others I had only just seen around school, there were a lot of them that I couldn't make out them all at once. They began the rally and the 4 of us laid low in the bleachers stands. But it was a horrible place to sit all the gnomes standing on the sidelines kept blocking our view of everyone who was demonstrating.

"UGH! I can't see a thing!" Cassie said super annoyed. There was a lot of cheering and shouting something was definitely happening.

Lauren was shaking her hands on the bleacher seats "What's happening out there!?" She cried.

"If only we could see!" I said trying to see through what I could

"Hold on girls I think I know something!" Noah said, he crouched away from us and took a few pieces of metal rods and metallic objects lying around our feet, he was using his powers to merge them together but we couldn't see what

"What is he doing!?" Cassie asked we shrugged.

"Voilà!" He said turning back showing us what he created. It was just a small high-tech cube that had an ominous green glow to it.

"What is it!?" Lauren asked a little upset.

"This my dear Lauren is a highly sophisticated piece of technology, this baby will help is see what going on out there for sure" he said. He pressed a little button as the small cube hovered from his hands and out of the bleachers it disappeared into the crowd and we didn't see it again.

"Nothings happening Noah!" Cassie said annoyed.

"Just wait for it..." He assured us. we waited and waited and waited...Just then there came this sudden flash of green light that flashed on the wall and it turned into

"Wow!" Us girls all said.

Noah smirked at us

"Yep that camera I made is sending us visual feed of everything happening now we can see in comfort!"

"Awesome!" We shrieked but lowered our voices in case someone heard us.

"Anyone want snacks!" He asked then held out his food ray that instantly shot us out sodas and snacks while we watched.

"Noah you truly are a genius!" I said. We all sat back and watched the action in comfort and style everything I saw there was so awesome and fascinating I couldn't believe what I was actually seeing. This lasted a while till it was time for the last few demonstrators.

_"And now to finish off before you all get a chance to do this, we've saved the best for last; 2 of our highest ranked villains and undefeated champions...I give you Jr. and Violet Bluebury!" That's when the lights and confetti rained down as my older siblings took to the stage._

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

"Vanessa aren't those your siblings!?" Noah asked.

"SSSHHH!" I shushed them so I could listen to this. Jr. and Violet walked up on stage waving with evil yet happy smirks on their faces.

_"So violet and Jr. How does it feel to be the 2 highest supers in school!"_

Violet snatched the mic. away "It's truly an honor, but of course it's also no surprise!" Violet said getting a few laughs.

_"Oh and why is that!?"_

"We knew we were going to be very skilled in villainy, we had the greatest villain of all as our mentor for a long time!" Jr. said

_"And who would that be!"_

"Our Dad, Gnomeo bluebury!" Jr. said

_"Oh yes gnomeo, he was our top villain when he was your age, so nice to have his offspring here with us!"_

"It is an honor...for you all I assume!" Jr. said making everyone laugh, those 2 were such smug show-offs. "Our dad taught is everything we know, he has been the mentor of our lives, I don't think anyone has come close to him!" Jr. went on rambling for a while

"Hey did we come here to talk or fight!" Violet interrupted.

_"You're absolutely right violet, let's get this show on the road! LIGHTS!" _The announcer shouted and it all went black then there was a small purple spotlight on my siblings and then several other individual white spotlights around the area, within each light there was a small object some jewels other small trinkets and sacks of money and such, very valuable pieces here and there was what it all was.

The announcer came back but this time it was only his voice. _"Jr. and Violet your challenge is to steal as many of these valuable objects as you can in record time, steal them all and you'll get an advance on your powers"_

"That's it, piece of cake!" Jr. said.

_"And one last thing you to test your abilities in difficult situations there will be various traps and alarms at every post that you have to get pass in order to steal your target"_

"Still think it's a piece of cake genius!" Violet said sarcastically.

_"Good luck"_

"I don't need luck!" Jr. states cracking his fists.

"I just need 5 minuets!" Violet said with an evil smirk.

_"Your challenge starts in 3...2...1...HONK!" _The horn sounded and they were off_. _

I kept my eyes glued on them as they ran to separate objects in the arena, the camera focused on Violet first she was going for a golden staff, but first she had to get pass this laser grid it looked very complicated and tricky.

"Lasers really *Scoffs*" She said going for it. Violet was very thin and slick making her extremely mauverable she got through all those lasers without touching a single one, but the challenge was not over yet, she still had to get through all the tranquilizer darts zone, she got shot once and it slowed her down for a second or two but she shook it off and dodged and weaved her way through. She reached the golden staff in 3 minuets a personal best record.

"Nothing but child's play!" She said smirking, she took the staff and that earned her a point.

Now I looked over a Jr. He was going for the sack of jewels and was already starting on his challenge; finding his way through a maze filled with booby traps, bear traps, flame throwers, trapped doors and security cameras he was taking so many wrong turns and at each one faced a different trap but somehow he made it through without a single scratch. But the troubles were not over yet he still had to make it across a floor laced with buzz saws.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said he used quick foot speed to dart past every saw thrown his way. He made it through alive in 4 minuets flat.

"Ain't nothing to it but to do it" Jr. said He took his stolen loot and that scored him a point. This went on for a while with each of them going after everything the other wasn't I was glued on the action, it was so incredibly awesome.

"Vanessa your siblings are amazing" Noah said.

"Especially your brother so muscular and handsome!" Lauren sighed going into crush mode on my brother, I groaned in disgust and just kept looking. By the time it was over it was time to tally the results Violet had grabbed 25 items in 15 minuets 33 seconds. And Jr. had 17 items in 13 minuets 49 seconds. Violet had the most items but Jr. had the fastest time and it had to be both in order to win.

_"Well looks like we have a tie here folks Jr. had the fastest time but Violet had the most items, and the rule is the one with the fastest time AND most items is winner" The announcer said._

"So now what happens!" Violet asked.

_"Looks like we're going into extreme challenge mode time!" The announcer said and then everyone cheered like mad._

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"We're about to find out!" Cassie said.

_The announcer started again "Jr. and Violet your super challenge will be to...you know what better yet let's just show it, LIGHTS!" _Everything went pitch black except for the glow coming from our projection. The spotlight flashed again on my siblings and then they were just looking around.

_"So...where's our challenge then!" Violet said to Jr. who shrugged confused himself. _The floor began to rattle and jiggle and shake everyone was grunting feeling the vibrations.

_"OH here it comes!" Jr. said trying to gain his balance. _

The floor of the arena fell apart revealing a whole pit full of hot bubbling lava, Jr. and Violet were still on the tiny platform in the middle of that lava pit looking around very seriously. Then the lava started rising up and up and up till it was just near to overflowing onto the platform, then it sank back down and then something started to grow from the lava and large volcano sized rock that reached high to the ceiling and at the very top of the rock there sat a golden sword that caught the light and blinded us.

"Oh I see now, they have to get to that golden sword at the top of the mountain" Cassie said.

"Thank you Madame obvious!" Noah sarcastically said back to her.

"That doesn't look too hard!" I said, but the trouble was not over yet. Once again emerging from the lava there came this enormous creatures, it had the long lengthy body of a serpent and the wings and fangs like dragon and it also breathed fire too.

"Never mind!" I said taking back my previous 'easy' statement.

_"Defeat the Dragon-serpent and claim the golden power sword for power level upgrade!" The announcer said to my siblings once more._

_"Piece of cake!" Jr. said getting ready._

_"And also beware of the boiling lake of hot lava below you cause if you hit that stuff...GAMES OVER!" He said once more._

_"Gee thanks for making us nervous!" Violet snapped back._

The whistled sounded and the fight began. The dragon-serpent was the first to strike, flinging it's tail to the platform, luckily violet and Jr. flew out of the way, but now their platform was destroyed so it was nothing but flying now. For a while it was just nothing but the monster striking and they were just dodging and flying out of the way. Not exactly what you'd call action.

"Why is nothing happening yet!" Noah said getting bored

"Why aren't you're siblings doing anything!" Cassie asked.

"They do this sometime, it's a technique they use" I answer

"What technique!" Lauren asks.

"It's all about the timing, they let their opponent strike and strike until they tire themselves out and when the time comes they strike back hard!" I said pounding my fist together at the last part.

"Cool!" They all said.

"Here, observe!" I turn their attention back to the fight. Just as I said they were letting the dragon have all the strikes but it was slowly slowing down on the attacking. Jr. saw his chance and right when the dragon shoot it's tail back down, Jr. and violet grabbed it and used their combined super strength to fling it hard to the ground.

"WHOA!" I heard everyone in the room gasp and my friends were just as impressed.

"What I tell you!" I said smugly, I knew my siblings well.

_"Ha that was as great as it was easy!" Violet said high fiving each other._

_"Now let's just get the sword and finish this!" Jr. said. _They started to fly upwards until, they got slashed by the monsters tail and got slammed into the side of the mountain. Or at least Jr. did, Violet just got whipped away a little bit. Jr. Suddenly lost consciousness and started falling down into the lava pit. There were a large amounts of gasping's all around and I was holding onto Laurens hand in fear.

_"Oh no Jr.!" Violet flew down and caught him by his cape before he hit the lava. And there were cheers all around again._

"It's alright Nessa Jr.'s safe!" Lauren said as I calmed down now.

Violet flew Jr. to a safe ledge on the mountain side and away from the monster who was looking for them now.

_Jr. groaned and opened his eyes "Jr. are you okay!" Violet asked._

_"Yes I'm fine!" he said standing back up. They looked back over and saw the monster slashing and blowing fire everywhere looking for them. It was something to see and right at our own school too._

_"How are we going to beat this thing!?" Violet asked ducking when the monster came by._

_Jr. looked over to and then he got an idea "Violet you have the ability to move objects with your mind right!"_

_"Yeah! so?"_

_"So you can move the sword out of the rock and then I'll fly up grab it and then finish him off!" Jr. said_

_"Okay but how do I do that and avoid the monster at the same time!"_

_"I'll cover you until you get it!" Jr. said back._

I was impressed with Jr. his plan might actually work out. "Oh I hope they'll be okay!" I shuddered.

"No worries your siblings are awesome!" Noah said.

"When I get my super powers I'll be as good as them!" I remark.

"Hey nessa look at this!" Noah said turning my attention back. Jr. and Violet were back in the action of fighting now flying around like buzzing bees confusing the dragon-serpent at all turns. The dragon swiped it's hands out and caught Violet in mid flight, she was struggling in it's tight grip but it was too strong for her. The dragon brought her closer to his mouth and blew a cloud of hot smoke in her face.

_"Gross!" She said coughing._

The dragon brought her closer to his mouth trying to eat her but violet was holding onto his fangs preventing them from chewing her down. I was sitting there with my friends biting my nails to the numb, this was so nerve racking.

_"So Jr. tell me when you're going to put your plan into action_!" Violet said trying to hold back from being eaten.

"Hang on Violet!" Jr. said flying over to her and yanking her from the dragon-serpents claws, free at last they both flew off into the open air, The dragon then shoot a breath of fire at them and they looked as though they were consumed in flames, when the flames cleared Jr. was there but Violet was gone.

"Whoa where'd she go?!" Cassie asked.

"Over there!" I said pointing. Violet has slipped past the dragon, up the mountain side and was now hovering over the sword using her powers to instantly free the golden sword from its encasement.

_"Yes!" She cheered grabbing hold of it. The dragon then used it's serpent like tail to slap the sword out of her hands and it went falling. "NO!" Violet screamed flying after it._

There came yet another breath of fire but Jr. flew up and punched him right in the face sending the fire blasting into the mountain side. Violet went down and caught the sword right before it hit the lava. Jr. flew back to her side and she handed the sword over to him. But just as they were exchanging a terrible rockslide from the fire blast came crashing down on them, burring them in a mountain of rocks. Gasps and panics were heard from everyone.

"Oh no!" I said covering my mouth and crying. Lauren held me against her shoulders letting me cry for a moment.

"I'm sure they're ok!" Noah said.

I looked back up to the screen, that dragon-serpent was still slithering over the rocks to look for my siblings, whom I sure were being crushed to death by now. He stopped right in the middle of it all and started sniffing around with hot steam blowing from him nostrils. There came a cracking and tumbling sound of rocks falling down then from inside the pie there was this short little glow, as it grew bigger and bigger out of the pile came out the golden Sword but nothing else. Everyone looked in awe as it just started levitating up and up to the dragons face...**SLASH!**...The sword slashed right into its face sending a tremendous shriek from the beast that shook the whole room and had everyone covering their ears to block out the shriek that could cause ones ears to the point of bleeding. There he fell with a great thud and we could hear laughing, very familiar laughing.

"No it can't be!" I said gasping. Then just out of thin air Jr. and Violet appeared with Jr. holding the sword in his hands. Everyone clapped and cheered that they were still alive and I got a great deal of relief.

"Wow their still alive!" Noah gasped

"How is that possible!?" Lauren asked.

I gasped and slapped my forehead "Jr! He has the power of invisibility and transparency, he can phase through anything!"

"Lucky them then!" Cassie said smiling.

_"C'mon let's finish this!" _Jr. said as they both flew back down to where the monster laid. They slowly crawled all over his body to his head to slice it off. Just as Jr. readied the sword the serpent opened it's eyes and growled and shriek and started to move around again. Jr. and Violet flew back upwards as the monster slashed trying to attack them again. Violet took the sword from Jr. just as there came a blaze of fire she slashed the sword and reflected the blast back to whence it came A.k.a the dragon. Once again the beast fell with a thud lying unconscious. Violet flew down closer to it and then used her powers to cause the dragon-serpent to lay still on the floor no matter how much it squirmed and struggled.

_"Now Jr. hurry before he gets back up again!" Violet called. _Jr. floated back down and ready himself again, just as the monster was trying to regain its strength but Violet was using her powers to hold him down for as long as she could.

"_Hurry I can't hold him down much longer!" Violet said struggling to keep it all up._

Everyone was on the edges of their seats by now and so was I. Jr. came up with the sword firmly in his hands, with a determined look on his face. This was about to all end.

"Oh come on Jr. you can do this!" I said getting really nervous and excited about what was about to happen. Jr. raised the sword up and Just as it was all about to go down I saw a bright light flashed in our eyes.

"GOTCHA!" I heard a voice shout but it was too bright to see who it was, the lights dimmed and I recognized the gnomes as one of the school guards. "Guys over here!" And then 2 more came towards us.

"Uh-oh!" Noah shrieked.

"Busted!" Lauren said moving towards me a little.

"Well! well looky here!" He said looking at the four of us. "The non-supers are somewhere they have no business being!"

"Hey we go to this school we have as much right to be here if we want you know!" Noah said asserting us all.

"But this section of the school is for the super powered folks which you 4 are not!"

"touché" Cassie said glaring.

"Alright you four are coming with us!" they said reaching down for our arms

"Wait not yet we have to see how this ends!" Cassie said and the rest of us looked at her funny.

"Yeah...Get them!" He ordered and the 3 of them grabbed us all by the collar shirts and dragged us out, I looked over my shoulder to see what was happening there was a lot of cheering happening, I couldn't see Jr. or Violet anymore but I had a good feeling of what happened.

We sat in the principals office side by side waiting with worried thoughts. Our principal was Mr. Fire-Flare, because he had the ability to turn his body into flames **(Like the human troch from the fantastic 4) **He wasn't exactly the strict type of principal and he only gave punishments to those who deserved it. We have never been a problem with him before so it was a surprise when we entered his office.

"You 4 are in big trouble!" Principal fire flare said.

"Yes sir!" We all said forlorn.

"Look I know you 4 are curious to know the lives of all us super powered folks, but your time will come one day and until then you just have to accept the rules that there are some things you just can't know until your all full fledge heroes or villains"

"We understand sir!" I said looking at the floor.

"Now you 4 have never been a problem before and I'm not going to put that big a punishment on you!" He started to say.

"So does that mean you're letting us off the hook!" Cassie said smiling

"No I still have to call your parents but for now I suggest you all try and stay out of trouble for the rest of the day!" He said excusing us.

"Yes principal fire flare!" We all said before walking out the office. "Well that was a total failure!"

"I'm going to be in big trouble when he calls my dad!" Lauren said as I held her shoulders.

After school I met all my siblings down at the bus stop home again. "So sis how was your day at school!" Jr. asked me.

"Oh it was average, nothing to report really!" I said lying. "What about you guys!"

"Oh it was nothing special!" Tyler said.

"Really what about that super rally what happened there!?" I asked even thought I knew what happened there now.

"Super hero and villain stuff, you wouldn't understand it!" Violet tells me.

The bus ride home was the same as the ride toward school I was all alone, just glaring out the window. Once we got home I was the first one in the door with mum and dad waiting at the front of the garden.

"Kids how was school!?" Mum said smiling.

"Awesome!" Jake said happily. "We had this big super rally at school" He adds.

"Really and what did you kids do this time!?" Dad asked. Jr. and violet whispered it into mum and dads ears, they didn't really like saying super-based things around me too often, even though I already knew what they were saying about the rally.

"Kids that wonderful, congrats!" Mum said kissing them both.

"You two make me so proud!" Dad said kissing violet and nudging Jr.

"Thanks dad!" They both said. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to my room, before mum stopped me.

"Vanessa sweetie, could you meet us in the kitchen there's something we want to talk to you about!" Mum said. I got nervous because I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"Why!?" I asked.

"We just need you in there right now!" Dad said to me

"Jr. take your siblings and go to the main garden we need to be alone with Vanessa for a while!" Dad said.

"Why?!" Kelly asked.

"This is just something Vanessa needs to hear alone!" Mum says to them.

"Are you guys gonna yell at her!" Violet smiled.

"No!" Mum said

"Can I stay in case you do decide to yell at her?" She asked again.

"No!" Dad said rolling his eyes.

"Well can I just..." She says before she was cut off.

"Violet go!" Dad said shoving her out the door with the rest of them.

"Fine! But know this, if she cries and I miss it...I'll just make her cry again when I get back home!" She glared at me when she said it before Jr. yanked her away. Mum and dad rolled their eyes.

"What am I gonna do with her?!" Dad said rubbing his forehead.

Mum looked to me "Vanessa go wait in the kitchen"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not Nessie we just need to talk with you about something very important" Dad gave me a light hug.

They walked into the kitchen with me and I was just sitting there looking at the dripping faucet. I turned to them and they looked very nervous about something. I shuddered wondering what this was all about.

* * *

**Well I have to go to bed now and get ready for the big day I have tomorrow. See you all again on Saturday :)**

**~Jazz-star :)**


	7. The truth hurts

**Hey you guys miss me?...*Crickets chirping*...Okay then be that way, none of u are anything special! :(...JUST KIDDING! anyhow since I'm going to be busy for some time this week I figured I'd give you all a look at my second favorite story I'm writing (can u guess which is my first?) **

* * *

**Vanessa pov**

I was just sitting in my kitchen my parents had just sent all my siblings away and it was just the 3 of us now. I didn't know what my parents wanted to say to me but if it meant they had to get my siblings away from hearing it, it must've been big. They came back to the kitchen hand in hand with worried faces.

"What's this all about mum and dad!" I asked

They walked over and sat next to me "Vanessa sweetie there's something we need to say to you, something very important!" Dad said

"Okay!" I said smiling.

"And before we say it we just want you to know that we love you very much try to understand what were telling you!" Mum said taking my hands.

"Sure thing!" Okay now I was really nervous about this. What could it be?

"Well you see the thing is..." Mum started off but then the phone started to ring. "Hold that thought!" Dad said going to get the phone. I looked at mum who was smiling nervously avoiding eye contact.

"Mum what did you and dad want to talk to me about?"

"Uhh...let's wait till your father comes before we ask questions" She said. I was eyeing her funny

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"This is something you need to hear from us both"

"But..."

"No Vanessa let's not talk, let's just enjoy the silence a bit longer, for as long as we can" Now mum was really getting weird. Minuets later he came back with a mad and shocked face.

"Why the sour look Gnomeo?" Mum said.

"That was the school principal!" Dad said, I gulped I knew what this was coming too.

Mum huffed "Ugh! What did violet do this time?!" Usually when the principal calls it was about violet, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case this time.

"For once nothing...That call was about Vanessa, apparently she got in trouble today!" Dad crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Vanessa!" Mum said shocked, I had never gotten a call from school before so this was a shock to them.

"W-what exactly did Principal fireflare say?!" I asked nervously.

Dad eyed me "Why don't you tell me what you did?"

"I didn't do anything...at least not anything bad"

"Vanessa don't try that with me. your sisters gotten enough calls home for me to know all the tricks now you can either do this the easy way or it can come with a punishment!" He glared at me.

"It was nothing major" I said and paused.

"What was it?" I didn't really want to say what it was they'd never understand.

"Vanessa answer your father right now!" Mum snapped.

I took a deep breath. "Alright I might have snuck into the super rally this morning!" I fidget nervously.

"YOU WHAT!" They both said.

"What?! It's not really bad!" I point out

"Vanessa you know those things are just for supers!" Mum said disappointed with me. "There's a reason you're not allowed to see what supers do"

"What's the big deal I didn't do anything wrong?" I cross my arms.

"That's not what the Principal said"

"What does he know, he's a hotheaded fool!"

"VANESSA!" They shout

I eye them with a huff "You're making a huge deal over nothing"

"Are we?" Dad eyed

"But all my friends were going to sneak in and I was just so curious about it...is that really so wrong?"

"Curious or not you know the rules!" Dad said to me.

"You know it's stupid that I can't do anything fun just cause I'm different!"

"Sweetie I know it seems unfair but rules are there to protect you, trust me!" Mum knew all about rules she was a heroine after all and a great one at that.

I shrugged my shoulders "Well at least you don't have to talk to me about it anymore!" I say.

"What!" They both ask, confused.

"Isn't this what you guys were gonna talk to me about!" I said.

"No we were talking about something entirely different" Dad said.

"And maybe we should get back to that topic!" Mum said putting on a frown, Dad looked at me and frowned again as well then took a seat back down. "I just don't know how to tell you this!" He sighed.

"Tell me what!" I asked looking very worried now.

Mum sighed and took my hands. "Vanessa...you know how we've talked about you choosing your fate as good or bad for a while now right!?"

I nod "Yes!"

"And you remember we said we were going to delay your choosing ritual until later on when we felt it was right for you!"

"Yes you said I could wait till I was 18 to choose and I've been really happy you guys haven't pressured me into choosing!" I said, that just seemed to make mum look ready to break down and cry. "But is there more you want to tell me!"

"Uh nope that's it" Mum said popping up smiling a wide grin. "Yep that's all we wanted to say okay sweetie thanks for the time you can go now!" She said walking away, Dad stood up and brought her back.

"No Juliet! We are going to tell her this, she has to know now!" Dad said sternly.

"Tell me what!" I asked once more.

"Vanessa there's been a change!" Dad said

I was confused. "A change?"

"In your choosing good or bad" Mum finished for him.

"There has been a change?" I asked no seeing this as a big deal

"Yes you won't be choosing at 18...you'll be choosing, by your next birthday!" Mum tells me.

I froze in place and time around me seemed to go in slow motion, I didn't know what to think at this point "Vanessa?" Mum tried to snap me back "Vanessa?"

"WHAT!" I scream standing to my feet,

"Now Vanessa calm down no need to get upset!" Dad tried to say, too late for that

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO CHOOSE BY MY NEXT BRITHDAY!"

"Just what you said!" Dad said joking but this was no joking matter at all.

"How did it change?!" I asked panicking.

"The overlord, he moved it down to your 16 birthday!" Mum said softly. I should've expected that but somehow I had a feeling my parents were tied up in this somewhere.

"Why would you change my date of decision!?" I cried.

"It wasn't our decision to make, the overlord proclaimed, it he was the one who made it that way!?" Dad said

"What does that suppose to mean!?" I snapped.

"Vanessa, you were suppose to chose your fate years ago, but we've been pleading with the overlord and had it put off all these years because we wanted to wait till you were ready for it, truly ready!?" Mum explains.

"So why are you guys waiting till now to tell me all of this!"

"We wanted to make sure you were ready for this Vanessa!"

I began to freak out "Can't you make him change his mind I can't chose right now I'm not ready for it!"

"We tried Vanessa but it's set, you have to chose by your next birthday" Mum says with regret I sit back down in my chair and bury my face in my hands.

"This is terrible!" I cried "I hate my life!" Mum came over and comforted me.

"But you still have 4 months to prepare for it!" Dad said trying to look at the bright side.

I glared at Dad "What are months compared to this, I can't do this so soon!" I said with tears on my face.

Mum patted my back as I leaned to her waist to cry in "Honey I know it's unfair but you'll get over it"

"You've always been wondering about what life would be like as a super well now you don't have to wonder much longer!" Dad smiled, he really wasn't helping here.

"WHO CARES WHAT I'VE WONDERED! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE A CHOICE LIKE THIS IN SUCH LITTLE TIME!?"

"You'll figure it out soon!" Mum said.

"No I won't!" I said getting off her. "I just can't believe you guys would do this to me!"

They both looked to each other "You're pinning this on us?" Dad asked

"You guys are the ones telling me all this! You know how I would feel about that"

"Vanessa we told you this for a good cause" Mum assured me

"No you didn't you probably wanted it like this all along and were just leading me on like this"

"Vanessa that's not how it is!" Dad said.

"Yes it is! you both wanted this to happen, you guys didn't care what I really wanted did you?!"

"Yes we do care Vanessa we love you!" Dad said.

"No you don't! Parents who love me would make me be doing this when they know I'm not ready for it. You guys have never loved me just because I wasn't born good or bad!"

"That's not true!" Mum says.

"I bet you guys wish you never even had me at all!" I said feeling so heartbroken.

"No we don't, we love you the most Vanessa you know we do!"

"Don't lie to me dad you and mum have hurt me enough already!" I snap in anger

Mum placed a hand to my check "Sweetie listen to us, please!" Mum said trying to explain.

I snatched her hand away from mine "WHY!? SO YOU CAN MAKE ME EVEN MORE UPSET!" I said really upset now.

They both stood there looking at me I just waved my hands and ran out. "Some parents I had what kind of parents would purposely change their daughters day of fate and just expect her to be okay with it!" I ran up to my room and slammed the door with tears in my eyes and anger on my mind.

BRRING BBRRIING

My phone began to ring "Hello"

_"Vanessa it's Scarlett"_

"Not now Scarlett I'm in emotional distress I'll have to call you back" I hang up on her and toss my phone away.

I walked over to my bed crying and throwing a tantrum I was not ready for this, not just yet. I couldn't chose my fate so soon and they couldn't make me no one could.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! Now I have to go big track meet tomorrow and I have to do good., these meets are happening every single week until school's over and it's really annoying me, but it's what I chose to do sadly so I'm stuck till the end of school*sigh*...anyways hope u all got something from this,UNITL NEXT TIME**

**~Jazz-star :)**


	8. Red vs Blue

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm back with an all new Chapter for you Guys It's almost the end of the school year and everything I getting to me with all I have to do it's really stressful...But don't think I forget about you guys...NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"**

**This goes out to MICKEY, BREEZY, CARRIE AND PENELOPY I love you all :) I'm sure you'll all be pleased with this chapter.**

* * *

**Juliet pov**

Today should've been like any other super heroine day for me right? Wrong today was actually an upgrade from my usual life. Earlier I got a surprise call from some unexpected associates who were in town today and I was overjoyed. This was the first in a long time I had received any contact with them whatsoever and I was not about to pass this up while I had it. I gladly agreed to meet up with them all as soon as possible, but there was just one thing that stood in my way.

"Who are you agreeing to meet later?" Gnomeo asked butting into my conversation.

I smirked at him "None of your business!" I said pushing him aside and being on my way.

"I'll find out!" He called back to me.

"Don't you have some sort of trouble to get into" I said carrying on my own business.

Later that morning, with Gnomeo gone, the kids occupied with their friends, no crime to be stopped and me with a free hand, I spent my day out with some of the girls. Normally I'd hang with Jazmin and Nanette at the red garden but this time I had a change of scenery, I wanted to visit some old friends of mine, 4 best friends I knew I could always count on whenever I needed it. I was flying around town to get an air view of them but I was having trouble finding them, they blend in pretty well with all the other colorful heroes and heroine flying around today.

I flew lower right to the corner of the Café were I was suppose to meet up with them, but none were in sight. "I wonder where they are they said Noon!" I said looking to my watch it was noon exactly. "I should've know they'd be late"

"We did say Noon you're the one's who's late" I heard a voice behind me and got overly excited when I spotted someone near and dear to me.

"MICKEY!" I screamed racing into her arms. Mickey was like no other a great girl, a fighter and a heroine like me, even if she had the heart of a Bad-girl. We use to be a crime busting team before she moved back to fight crime in her hometown of Puerto Rica, she was muy Caliente and a lifelong friend of mine. She was also gifted in archery and brought bad guys down left and right with her magic fire bow and arrow.

"Oh Jules I've missed you so much!" She cried crushing me to death.

"Me too micks it's been too long" I said still holding her.

"Ahem! Jules how's about you throw some love our way" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, could it be who I thought it was. I turned in a flash and saw 3 more of my long term friends.

"Breezy, Carrie, Penelope is it really you!?" I said not believing it.

"It's us Jules!" Carrie smiled

"I don't understand how are...when did? why did? I-I.." I was rambling like an idiot now and nothing came out right

"Okay Jules we didn't come all this way to see you have a panic attack" They all began to laugh and I did as well.

I calmed down for a second "Sorry It's just...How are you all here I don't understand?!"

"I rounded them all up here for a Heroine Reunion!" Mickey said as I flew from her arms into theirs now I had the whole gang back together with me again.

Penelope was my bestie next to Mickey she was fun, smart, bright and an incredible girl, she had the powers of allusion just when you think one things there it's actually something else, she made my mind flip with that every time.

Breezy, now that was a girl who knew her stuff, loyal, funny and she could kill you with one stare, she had dark magic powers riding up her sleeves. She was as ruthless as she was good, a perfect combo if I say so myself.

And last but certainly not least was Carrie, she was just the greatest all around girl I ever knew, sweet and well-rounded but when it came to kicking up grass she blew us all away and I really mean she could blow us all away with her Air-bending powers, she was Queen of the wind, she was there one moment and then in a breeze she was gone.

The five of us were an unstoppable force of female fury, every villain we ever encountered fell without a fight, they were just that scared of us and we all enjoyed being together as one whole team. But after Mickey told us she was flying back to Puerto Rica, we decided it was time for us all to ride solo for a while. Letting them go all those years back was the hardest thing ever, but like true friends we all kept in touch and now we were all reunited once more.

I was so happy my girl crime fighting team was all back together I couldn't stop myself from emotional outbreak "OMG I can't believe this!" I cried tears of joy "How are you all even here?"

"Mickey called us up and told us she was coming back to town so we all got together and figured we'd all surprise our favorite red girl!" Breezy smiled hugging me again.

"Mickey you did all this for me"

"I wanted to see us all together again, especially you little Red!" Mickey gave me a nudge and we hugged again.

"You're the best I still can't believe were all back together again!" I said brining them all into another girl hug.

Mickey was the first to pull away "Yes but sadly I'm only going to be here for 2 days before I fly back to Puerto Rica" She sighed

"What?!"

"And we all have to get back to our home towns too soon" Carrie sighed with the others.

"So after all these years of being apart we finally reunite and we're saying goodbye to each other again?!" My heart ripped apart after all these years without them, we had to spit off again.

Penelope grabbed my hand "We have 2 days before we all depart and we're not going to leave your side until those 2 days come to an end Jules, Heroines honor" They promised with crossed-hearts as we all regrouped again. "So let's use the time we have to now to have some fun!" We all jumped and cheered like we did when we were little girls, this sure felt like old times.

"But first things first; we have some serious catching up to do!" I said pulling up a chair at the café and ordering us all some coffee to drink, the Girls sat in a circle and our conversation began. We spend a good 3 hours sitting laughing, snacking and talking like best girlfriends do. I never realized how much had happened to them all.

"I'm surprised how you all have achieved so much in your lives Carrie your C.E.O of the Super Hero headquarters, Breezy and Penelope you both on Super hero Council boards" I smiled congratulating them all

"And don't forget who's on owns her own weapons arsenal store and brought down 27 world threatening Villain drug rings all across the Mexican state lines ¡Viva la diosa Mexicana" Mickey gloats, we all laugh and raise our glasses to her.

"You've all done amazing things with your lives I'm just the odd one out" I sighed pushing my drink around.

"Oh C'mon Jules you know you're the greatest and if the people haven't recognized that now it's their problem" Mickey said, she always made me smile when I was down.

"Mickey usted es el mejor!" I smile.

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Okay your stubborn and hardheaded" Carrie said and Mickey threw her drink at her.

"HEY!"

"Puta!" Mickey said in spanish

"Tiempos de la perra de mil!" Carrie said right back to her. They began a fist fight with each other and Breezy, Penny and I had to mediate.

"Enough you two are suppose to be friends!" Penny snapped

"We are we just have a funny way of showing it!" Carrie said still eyeing Mickey.

"I've miss this I really have" I laughed.

"But you know Jules aside from all our achievement I know we've all found one thing in common" Breezy smiled

"What's that?" I say sipping my cup

"Romance!" They all said. I choked up on my coffee and looked at them, I hope this wasn't going to where I thought this was going.

"I know we've all had at least one relationship when we were apart" Penelope wondered.

"Ah Si los cuentos clásicos de Amor!" Mickey sighed.

"I've had that, with a nice charming young man" Carrie squealed.

"Me too! so many guys to pick from but I don't know who to pick from another" Breezy smiled

"I had a thing once, but I don't have time for guys they're all basically the same that's why I avoid anything too serious" Mickey said.

Carrie scoffs "Yeah that's why?" she snickered and Mickey eyed her again. "What about you Jules?"

I looked at them weirdly and thought of something to say "I mean I've had one guy in my life who's...incredible!" I sighed thinking of my beloved gnomeo.

The girls all aw "Cute is he special to you?"

"Beyond special we're married!" I squealed

"AAAAHHH!" The girls all crowd me like I was important or something. "Tell us everything! Is he Gorgeous?"

"Beyond!"

"Is he strong?"

"Strength knows no limits with him" I said daydreaming and the girls get even more girly with the laughter.

"What are his powers?"

"He has the ability to make babies" I nudge them and they all scream louder.

"You have kids too, You're living the life I always wanted" Carrie screams.

"Can we go meet your Husband?"

"NO!" I screamed confusing them "I mean..No! Gnomeo's not a social person" I couldn't let them know I married a Villain, No one but our families and the overlord knew me and Gnomeo were married and if any outsiders found out I'd broken the most important rule of all; No falling for super villains it would ruin me,

"Why not what's he got to hide?" Breezy asked. If she knew what I had to hide she'd never understand none of them would.

"Gnomeo's always busy anyways so he wouldn't have time to meet you girls" I giggled hoping to drop this soon.

Not long after that my phone rang, It was Gnomeo "Oh look here it's my husband" I excused myself from the table to answer the call.

"Hello Gnomeo" I said casually

_"Juliet I'm at home where are you?"_

"Oh I'm just hanging with the girls"

_"Jazmin and Nanette?"_

"No my other girlfriends, you don't know them and it's best you don't"

_"Ok then...Juliet I just called to say I'm not going to be home tonight I'm hitting the town with the boys"_

"Again Gnomeo you know you have a family!" He was always leaving all night just to go rob and cause mischief with Benny and Tybalt.

_"Juliet you know I love you and the kids but I have a life too"_

"I know but it's hard being without you every single night, I'm beginning to think you love being a Villain more than me" I whispered

_"Juliet nothing out ranks you on the love meter especially not some villain things"_

"So you'll stay home?"

_"Tomorrow tonight I have to go"_

I huffed "Fine"

_"But I'll steal you back something pretty!" he assured me_

"Ok!" I smiled.

_"I love you"_

"Love you more"

_"I love you the most *Kissing noises*" _

I giggled and hang up before returning to the girls who were all smirking at me "What's with the smirks?" I asked sitting down

"What were you and your hubby talking about?" Penelope giggled

I rolled my eyes "Let's not go there!"

"Naughty stuff?!" Carrie asked nudging me.

I pushed her away "Now you're just getting gross!" I smiled sipping my cup.

"On a new topic; what's say we all try something we've never done before?" Mickey suggested

"Like what?" I asked.

"How about for once we act like girls and go out dancing tonight!"

"YES!" We all agreed. The girls and I went our separate ways for about an hour while I went home to change, Gnomeo was gone and the kids were going to be left alone for a few hours. I got fitted in my red party dress and made way, I heard light sobbing coming from Vanessa's room and found her in her bed sighing loudly.

"Vanessa are you alright?" I asked going to her

She looked up to me "I'm fine...just a lot on my mind"

I held her in my arms and kissed her forehead "Sweetie I know this is scary but it'll get better I promise"

"I know mum, thanks!" She hugged me and went back to her pillow in deep sorrow. I walked out and sighed she's strong she'll get through this bit by bit.

I walked into my garden and flew out into the evening sky. In a matter of moments I was outside a night club and the girls were there waiting for me all dressed in skimpy party girls dresses.

"Well aren't we a fashionable bunch" Carrie smiled

"Ready for a girls night out" Breezy smiled and we all cheered like schoolgirls and flew inside. There was flashing strobe lights and music blasting and dancing drunken folk everywhere, this was the hottest club in town and everyone went here.

"So exotic!" Penelope smiled.

A servant came by with a tray of wine and we each stole a glass when he passed us by. We found a small 5 person booth and began drinking and talking and ordered a small lunch. I was so fascinated by all the Gnomes heroes and villains dancing side by side, reminds me of when me and gnome first dated and he snuck me into dance parties all the time. I sighed this would be so much better if Gnomeo was here.

"C'mon girls lets hit the dance floor" Carrie smiled dragging me and the others in in the crowd. We all danced side by side with each other laughing like happy perky little school girls, we were the spotlight of the dance floor a few guys even wanted to dance with us I denied it because I only wanted to dance with Gnomeo, but all the girls, even mickey, danced around with the guys who offered themselves to them. We all danced till our feet were hurting and we were sweating through our dresses and for a while before the slow couple songs came on and we returned to our seat with our lunch.

"This turned out to be some fun" Mickey smiled nudging on me."But not as much fun as busting some badies" she said. Mickey was always ready for a fight with anyone, and I admired that about her.

"Mickey I saw you dancing with a lot off boys?"

"Yeah what was that all about?"

"Guys were just coming onto me, some were cute others were smart and that one guy was just so muscular" She sighed "But I'm not into any guy" She said peaking back to some guys in view.

"UH-HUH!" We all said simultaneously

I turned my attention to the TV above us where there was a sudden alert, the art museum was being robbed of all the priceless ancient jewels and paintings. "Girls do you see that" I said to them. "There's a crime in progress"

"Yes we get to hurt people let's move it!" Mickey was literally the first one to storm out when she heard and the rest of us followed slowly behind her.

We took to the skies high and low till we reached the art museum security lights were flashing and I could hear the alarms from high up. The girls and I all bravely raced through about to blow some heads away.

We crashed through the glass window and into plain view "ALRIGHT HANDS IN THE AIR!" I screamed. There were five masked Villains all stuffing things in their sacks before we busted in on them

"Oh look what the heroes dragged in; The girly gang" One laughed as well as the others.

That really got to me "I'm not girly mister" Mickey said growling at them "Now you can all make this easier and just surrender now, before I make you all cry" she cracked her knuckles, Mickey was the one girl you never wanted to mess with.

"I don't think so missy" One blasted at us as we all dodged and scattered "Spilt up!" The five of them set of in different directions and we all went after one.

Mickey was wasting no time tackling her choice Villain with all the magical arrows in her disposal. But he was fast on the defense, but that didn't stop Mickey fro trying to get to him and she was going to get him, one way of the next.

"You're really going to beat me with a bunch of silly arrows" He snickered "This is why girls are better off on the sidelines" That was when Mickey got mad. Big mistake, you should never test Mickey like that she will fight back and fight back with blood even if it was her own.

She reached into her little weapons belt and ripped out a flaming chainsaw set to murder. "Now who wants to feel the teeth of my blade on their skin first?" She was going mad with the thirst for fighting but I loved that about her she reminded me of a more ruthless version of myself.

Breezy was face to face battling with her Villain. It was a lot of kicking and punching until he finally got her down in a surprise jump.

"What no surprises missy?"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve" She tells him and using her dark powers she instantly she turned herself into this dark shadowy demon figure with a bloody shriek of fear. She charged at him and consumed him in darkness and fear hearing him scream in terror and when she was done she turned back into her fun-loving self.

"That's what I can do" She smirked.

"Y-You stay away from me you demon!" He began to shake and jitter like mad.

"What's the matter afraid of the Dark powers?" She consumed him in darkness again, she was even freaking me out at the moment.

Carrie was having a minor stand off with her villain, one was cautiously waiting for the other to strike, waiting for the other to strike, he came right at her and she leaped out of the way.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?"

"Like this!" She swirled her hands together in a fast motion to create a tiny wind tornado that soon grew bigger and bigger the more she put spun, it got so big and powerful it sucked him right in and spun him all around carrying him away until he got tossed and crashed into a glass display case.

Penelope was doing the classic dodge and weave for a moment, letting her opponent wear himself out. She made a sharp turn around the corner and when he finally caught up with her.

"Ha there you are" He smirked

Carrie wasn't afraid and stood her ground "You want me come and get me!" She taunts him with the 'bring it on' gesture

"Gladly" He flew straight for her and was about to tackle her until...BANG...He crashed right into a concrete art statue and feel head first to the ground. Carrie just made the statue look like it was her to fool him.

Carrie came out from behind the statue laughing "Bad guess...You can't beat the powers of illusion" she said kicking and punching him while he was down.

While the girls were kicking some serious booty, I took the liberty of scanning around the rest of the museum making sure no more goods had been stolen and making sure no more guys were sneaking around. The girs were still fighting and doing more damage to the museum than the villains had but all for the sake of good.

One guy broke from Mickey's grasp and tackled me down "Oh why leave you out of the fun sweet cheeks!" He said choking me a little.

I zapped him with my heat vision and tackled him to the ground this time "Don't call me sweet cheeks!" I snapped with anger.

As my anger got bigger his smirk got meaner "No Problem...Sweet cheeks!" He grabbed my cape and flipped it over my head, blinding me and then rolled me over and pinned me to the wall with his big meaty fists.

I was gasping and choking with his hands on my neck. "One squeeze and it's lights out for you sweet cheeks!" I was so ready to blast him away but someone beat me to it. Mickey shot one of her fire arrows at nailed him right to the wall and I was free.

"You okay Jules!" She came and helped me.

"Thanks for the save Mickey!" I hug her tightly

"You want to do the honors?" She smirked looking at the villains just hanging there waiting to be beaten on.

"I'm good you need this more than me!" I pat her on the back. She takes out her bronze boxing gloves and gets ready to charge.

I saw one of them making a break for it from the corner of my eye. He was lugging a large sack probably filled with stolen good. Using my heat vision, I melted the bag and all the jewels fell out, and charged right towards him. Before he could touch one of them I blacked him with a hard kick.

"Were do you think you're going?" I said going for him. He was fast on his reflexes and grabbed my hand and flipped me over is shoulders, but not before I ripped off his face mask. When I saw his face I was shocked.

"Gnomeo?"

"Juliet!?" He said just as shocked

"What are you doing here?" We said at once "What do you mean what am I doing here?" we did it again "I asked you first!?" and again.

"You said you were out with the guys?" I questioned

"I am! you said you were with the girls?" He turned the tables to me

"I am!" I say. There was a sudden moment of silence between us, what was I to d? "Gnomeo you have to leave before the girls get suspicious" I panicked pushing on him

"How do you think I feel, If the guys found out about me and you?" He said that like he was embarrassed for me and him.

"You're embarrassed about me?!" I eyed him

"You know what I mean" he eyes me.

"Uh I really don't!"

He rolled his eyes "Will you just get out of here!"

"Uh you're robbing a museum you're the one who should be leaving" I argued

"I'm a villain this is what I do!" He says proudly.

"I'm good and this is what I do!"

"Well one of us is leaving here...and that's you!" We say at the same time again.

There was a lot of crossfire between us right now "Gnomeo I love you but you're making this harder than it should be!"

"You're the one talking!" He says.

"Gnomeo what are you doing?" One of the masked Villains saw me talking with Gnomeo, I wasn't afraid to fight him but Gnomeo was still protecting me, and trying not to be too obvious about it. "What are you doing?!"

Gnomeo looked to me "I'm just talking with the girl is that a problem?" He eyed.

Before he could answer a sudden flash came and knocked him out on the ground before me. A golden fire arrow, I only knew one girl who could shoot an arrow that well.

"Boo-ya Baby!" I heard a friendly yet terrifying voice.

"Mickey!" I said as she popped up beside me.

"Is this guy bothering you Jules!" She glared to Gnomeo

I stood in front of her "I'm just talking with him!" I said getting nervous she might see through me and know what me and Gnomeo were.

"Less talk, more hitting we're suppose to be fighting the bad-guys Jules not talking to them...or are you scared?" She eyed me.

I eyed her with a glare "I'm not scared of anything!" I protest, she knew I would never back down from anything.

"Then stop wasting time and punch him already" she snapped before picking her arrow up and flying off to beat on someone else.

Me and Gnomeo stared at each other were we really going to fight our love, we saw no other choice than to do it, but my love for him was stronger than my strength. I had just as much fear of fighting him as he did me.

"I don't want to fight you" I whispered in fear

"You have to other wise everyone'll get suspicious of us"

"But I love you" I smiled proudly.

He smiled "I love you too and you have too do this, you don't even have to hold back just give me all you got and make it look believable" He was so sweet for doing this. I clenched my fists getting ready to punch his face, his perfectly chiseled face, I wanted to I tried so hard but it just wouldn't happen. I uncured my hand and sighed.

"I can't do it! I can't hurt you Gnomeo I just can't" I cried ashamed of myself, but this was my husband we were talking about I had to show restraint.

I felt him wrap to my waist and lean to my ear making it warm with his breath "Jules I love you, I don't blame you for not doing this I'd do it for you too" His voice was so comforting to hear "And I hope you can forgive me for this" He whined. I looked at him in confusion before he grabbed me, lifted me over his head and tossed me to the wall with a thud.

I hit the ground with minor pain and looked up, Gnomeo did that to get me to fight back and now I had a good reason too. I stood to my feet and got into attack mode. It was a good old-fashioned stand-off, between a husband and wife, Good and bad, heroine and Villain you get the concept.

"I'm so sorry it has to be this was baby" I said with a hint of evil in my voice.

"Me too, Baby!" He winked at me and I smirked at him.

It was a minor stand off and then he took the first shot with a punch and kick combo, I flew out of the way and gave him a back hit in the head, he lost his balance but he came right back for me again. I used my heat vision and tried to zap him but he was to fast for me, He zapped me in the arm with one of his blasts but I recovered fast. I got into fight mode and made him chase me all around the place before he lost me in the dark statue room.

"Juliet come out come out wherever you are, or else!" He said quietly floating around. I waited high up in the ceiling in the dark corner waiting for my chance to strike.

When he was right below me I made my move, like a bullet I crashed right into him and smashed us both through the floor and to the ground level. Right before we hit the ground he tossed me off him and drove me into the wall.

"You almost got me that time Jules!" He said eyeing me.

"Almost? I did get you!" I state.

He shakes his head stiffly "No you didn't!" He grabs me by the dress, holds me up over him and flicks me up and hits me against the ceiling, I lost conscious when I hit the ground, I groaned in pain for a moment.

"Juliet!?" Gnomeo came over to me thinking he hit me too hard "Juliet please get up!" I hear him say and feel him touch me.

I open my eyes and look right at him, he smiled seeing I was ok. I glared and zapped him with a lot of anger, he went smashing all over the place and collided with a hard concrete podium and blacked out there.

"Way to go Jules!" I hear the girls compliment me and I give them two thumbs up.

I flew behind the podium and saw Gnomeo regaining consciousness. I kneeled and saw he had a bad eye, I must've really hurt him more then I thought, he groaned making me snicker a little and using my healing ball I made his eye better again.

"Love you!" He whispered in my ears.

"Love you too" I gave him a quick kiss before I karate kicked him into the wall, as long as we were here we were revealed enemies and secret lovers.

Gnomeo grabbed me by the cape and flung me around and banged me against a glass case as it cracked but didn't shatter. We were destroying the whole museum and all I was trying to do was stop them, I needed to finish this now. I got to my feet and flew through the whole me and Gnomeo already made, he flew after me, but I faked him out and came right at him and drove him to the floor and he was down, but not all the way.

I gave one last blow with all my might and blasted Gnomeo through the roof of the museum and he landed head first banged his head on the brick wall right outside and laid unconscious.

When I flew out there with him I was in shock, I didn't mean for it to be that hard. "Gnomeo!" I asked looking at him he was knocked out but still breathing. "Oh Gnomeo, I'm so sorry" I cried just staring at my unconscious lover, I wanted to help him but I couldn't with the girls around. I gave him a slight jolt with my floor he was alive but probably in a lot of pain and so was I just from seeing him this way.

I heard grunting behind me and a large blob shot at me I flew and avoided it just as it hit and buried gnomeo underneath. The other villains were piled in a stack groaning and half conscious themselves, but I was focused solely on Gnomeo.

I saw the girls fly out with me with happy smirks "Good work ladies!" Mickey smiled as I smiled too. "Now let's haul these sorry low life's to Jail" she said picking up one as Penelope, Breezy and Carrie got one each.

I lugged Gnomeo's heavy body on my back and flew off with the others, I should really put him on a diet he weights a ton and a half. I just couldn't wait for him to wake up and find out where he was.

**Gnomeo pov**

I woke up on a cold hard floor. What the heck went on last night? Last thing I remembered was being at the museum with Juliet fighting and then, nothing else. I got off the floor and noticed two things 1) I was wearing an orange jumpsuit and 2) I was behind bars in a very cramped space.

"What the-" I grabbed hold of the bars and tried to break them free but it was no use. I was stuck in here, I mean being a villain I got in here once before but how did this even happen a second time.

I ran to the window and tried to break the bars, but even with super strength these bars were to strong for even me to get through to. I was totally stuck in here but still how did it even happen?

"Bluebury!" I hear and saw the security guard come to my cell "Visitor" he walked away and behind him was a girl in bright beautiful colors.

"Hey!" She said with a giggle

"So you put me in here?!" I said with a smirk

She giggle and brushed her hair "Sorry I didn't have a choice"

I reached for her hand through the bars "It's ok, that fight we put on was very believable"

"I know!"

"I quite enjoyed it"

"Really why?"

"I got to fight with my wife how often does that happen to a guy?" I could hear her laugh. "But seriously could you get me out of here now!"

"I can't" She says

I eyed her "What do you mean you can't?"

"My girlfriends are right outside and I don't want them finding out about us"

I looked at her "So you're just going to leave me in here?!"

"It's only until they go back to their hometowns"

"Which is?"

She grinned nervous "2 days"

"2 DAYS!"

She shrugged her shoulders and I hung my head low "I'll visit you until then, I promise" she promised me.

I gave her a look "You are so lucky I love you so much!" I smirked pulling her to the cell door to kiss her.

The bell rang and my time was up with Juliet, I didn't want her to leave me but I knew she had too. I slowly let her hand go and clung to the jail bars.

"See you in 2 days!" She blew me a kiss "And don't worry if the kids ask I'll tell them you're staying with a friend" she winked and ran out the door. As I watched her leave, there was no doubt how much I loved that women, until I realized I was stuck in jail for 2 days because of her.

"Thanks a lot Jules!" I sighed.

I sat on my bed in the corner and looked at the ceiling as it dropped water from the cracks, the slipper of sunlight casting through the bars and the little bit of breeze4e and flower smell was the only thing making this all worth while, cause the food her was a little rank, luckily Jules snuck me in real food on her visits. I just hopped these next 2 days will be over fast.

**Juliet pov**

It had been 2 days had been the most amazing of my life. With Mickey, Carrie, Breezy and Penelope I could feel like myself again and let mu hardcore soar free and wild. They understood me and I understood them we were all the perfect group together. Since Gnomeo was in jail I let the girls stay with my family, the kids all really took a liking to my friends although the girls did have some questions about why some of my kids were Villains and then there was Vanessa, I avoided them all pretty easily though, no one must ever know. Me and the girls spent every moment together of every day, we had such limited time together and I didn't want to waste a second of it, it was all too precious. We all went on crime busting spree like we did in the good old days, I had forgotten what it was like to be part of the only girls who made me feel like I wasn't helpless or delicate or any of that stuff.

Sadly these 2 days all came to an end and I was devastated, after so long I was saying farewell to my friends again, I wanted them all to stay but they were needed back in their homes as much as I needed them with me. I walked with them all out of town where we had to say our goodbye's.

"I can't believe it's all over!" I cried wiping a tear away

"Us too!" They all cried.

"These last few days we spent together were amazing" Penny cried.

"I can't think of a better way than to spend time than with all of you girls" Carrie smiled

"It sucks I have to get back to Puerto Rica, but crimes waits for no heroine" Mickey states, she was just the best one of us all.

I looked to them with sad looks "When you guys leave I'll be all alone again, just like how it was last time" The first time saying goodbye was dreadful and now I was reliving all the emotions I felt that day.

Breezy came over and placed a hand to my shoulders "Jules don't think of this as forever, it might seem like that but we'll see each other again, we all will" she assured me and I grinned.

"At least we all got to spent these 2 days together" I smiled.

"It wouldn't matter if we spent an eternity together" Carrie sighed

Penelope snickered "There's just not enough time in the world" We all agreed on that.

Mickey looked down to her watch as it struck noon "Speaking of which...Time to go!" Mickey said as we all gave one last group hug.

I let them all go as they backed up into the distance. I held my self and slowly turned I didn't want to have to see them fly out of my life again. But I had to tell them one last thing.

"Hey!" I shouted just before they all took off "Girlfriends for life!" I smiled

They all smiled and flew right back to me into another group hug one last time. Just trying to get all the girly emotions out at once. They slowly left my embrace one by one and waved goodbye before they all took off in different directions.

"We love you Jules!" They all shout

"I love you girls too see you again!" I call back before they vanished from sight.

Now that they were all gone ant taken care of there was still one more thing I ha to do; retrieve my foolish husband from jail. I flew to the state prison where they kept all the convicts in waiting. Gnomeo was only here for 2 days so they held him in the waiting bail hold cells, he was lying on his cold metal bed before I tapped the bars and got his attention.

"Hey missed me!?" I said smiling

Gnomeo walked over to the bars "I thought you forgot about me"

"I would never forget about you love" I said kissing him.

"Just get me out of here please I can't take it in here anymore" He begs. I walk out and explain to the cell warrant this was all a huge misunderstanding and I promised to have Gnomeo put back in his place.

"You're free to go now" The warrant opened Gnomeo's cell and let him out. We were both glad to see him free, for now.

"C'mon let's go home"

"And when we get there go take a shower, you stink!" I said holding my nose 2 days of prison stack really got on a person.

He smiled and came and wrapped his arms around my waist "It feels so good to have you in my arms again" He whispers tickling my ear.

"I know how you feel" I said resting on his shoulders as he kissed my head.

When we got back home Gnomeo carried me all the way inside as we nuzzled noses, the kids were all in their rooms, so we had a little time to ourselves. "So I'm going to go hit the shower and you can just wait for me here!" He smirked kissing me on the lips and then walking out.

I laid down in bed before I heard a sudden crashing sound outside, through the window I could see Vanessa tossing pebbles against the side of the house.

"Vanessa!" I called down to her

She looked up at me and smiled "Sorry mum I didn't mean to disturb you"

"What are you doing outside?"

"Taking in the fresh air" She sighed afterwards and put her back to the wall

"Is something wrong?"

"No! I'm just a little upset" I see her wipe her eyes and sniffle.

"Is this still about your choosing?"

She nods "A little!"

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I hated seeing her so depressed like this.

She doesn't do or say anything for a moment until I hear her sigh "No...I'm going for a walk"

"Alone?"

She nods "I really just need to be alone, Like always!" She sighs turning towards the door.

"Juliet!" I hear Gnomeo's voice and he comes back from the showers smelling all nice and clean. He gets in bed and kisses me from behind but I was too busy seeing Vanessa walk away forlorn, and when he looked out with me he saw it too.

"Where's Vanessa going?"

"She said she wanted to be alone" I sighed "Gnomeo she's really upset over all this"

He grabbed me in his arms and rubbed hem "I know but what more can we do it's air tight and there's no way out of it...she has to do this!"

"I know I just hate to see her so miserable"

"She might feel scared now but she'll feel a lot better when she's one of us. She'll be more confident in herself and she'll change, in a way this is doing her so much good"

"Yeah I just hope she learns that too" I looked at Gnomeo and he starts to kiss me for reassurance. Vanessa would be just fine, we all knew she would be.

"Love can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"I wanted to ask about your friends?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes "Mickey, Carrie, Breezy and Penny are all good friends of mine and we've been air tight super sisters for a while"

"And do they know that you and I are..." He paused looking at me.

"No they don't and they're not going to know! If they found out I married and Villain they'd never let me live it down!" I sighed

"So basically you're just going to keep our whole family a secret from them then?"

I nod and smiled "That's the plan!"

"A dumb one!" He snickered. I thumped him in the head and he laughed more.

"But they're gone now!" I sighed leaning to his chest.

He rubbed me on the back "And won't be back for a long while!"

"Actually they're coming back again next month, so you're going to have to stay away from the house again, for a week!"

"A WEEK!"

"Yep! they're staying here with me and the kids for a week and since they can't know I'm married to a Villain or have villain kids you Jr. Violet and Tyler all need to be else where!" I state

"Juliet don't you think you should've talked to me about this first!"

"We're talking right now and it's settled!" I smirked

"Juliet Bluebury you're a piece of work!" He sighed. I laughed and kissed him for comfort and reassurance as we spent the rest of the day wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**Well thus ends another one of my chapters, but still so much more to come. I HOPE U GIRLS ALL LOVED THIS AS MUCH AS I DID! and If u didn't like the Superpowers I gave u, I'm sorry! But if u did...*celebrate***

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


End file.
